


Tempus fugit, amor manet

by Nelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelle/pseuds/Nelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fünf Jahre sind seit Voldemorts Untergang vergangen. Hermine lebt und arbeitet mittlerweile in Rom. Ein Auftrag führt sie nach Norwegen, wo sie jemanden trifft, mit dem sie erstens nicht gerechnet hatte und den sie zweitens niemals wieder sehen wollte. Denn in seiner Gegenwart, das weiß sie, kann sie ihren Gefühlen nicht trauen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempus fugit, amor manet

Mühsam stapfte der junge Mann durch den Kniehohen Schnee. Er blieb stehen und schaute sich suchend um. Fluchend strich er sich ein paar Schneeflocken aus dem blassen Gesicht. Um ihn herum war nicht als Schnee und nochmals Schnee. Zum wiederholten Mal tastete er seinen Winterumhang ab und erneut stieß er einen Fluch aus. Es war also wirklich eingetreten. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab verloren. Irgendwo lag das Ding im Schnee vergraben, und er fühlte sich wirklich nackt ohne ihn. Er hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass dieses Gefühl eintreten würde, aber dem war so. Seit er elf Jahre alt war, war der Zauberstab sein ständiger Begleiter gewesen und nun hatte er ihn irgendwo in dieser Einöde verloren. Erneut ließ er seinen Blick wandern und entdeckte in der einsetzenden Dunkelheit eine kleine Hütte. Es war vielleicht nicht das, was er gewohnt war, aber immer noch besser als in dieser verdammten Kälte draufzugehen. Und vielleicht wohnte da ja ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe, die ihm wenigstens soweit helfen konnte, dass er hier weg kam. Am besten in sein Hotel in Oslo, oder noch besser, auf sein Landgut in England. Er stapfte zu der Hütte und klopfte an. Als nach wenigen Minuten keine Reaktion erfolgt war, versuchte er die Tür zu öffnen und war froh, als sie wirklich offen war. Er trat ein und blickte sich um. Das war eindeutig die Hütte eines Zauberers, aber es war niemand hier. Offenbar war dieser Zauberer vor dem totalen Scheißwetter da draußen geflohen. Was er auch gerne machen würde. Aber er konnte kein Flohpulver finden, also würde er hier noch eine Zeitlang festsitzen. Und da er auch keinen Zauberstab hatte, konnte er auch kein Feuer im Kamin entzünden, um die Hütte wenigstens ein wenig zu heizen. Natürlich könnte er es auch auf die altmodische, bzw. Muggelart versuchen, aber diesen Gedanken tat er sofort mit einem verächtlichen Laut ab. Da fror er ja lieber, als sich diese Blöße zu geben. Er streifte die Kapuze seines Umhangs ab und strich die blonden Haare glatt. Dann ging er durch die kleine Hütte und stellte fest, dass sie nicht viel hergab. Eingeschossig bestand sie nur aus einer kleinen Küche, einer kleinen Kammer, in der ein breites Bett stand, einem Badezimmer und dem großen Hauptraum, mit dem Kamin, einem Esstisch und dem breiten Sofa. Im Schlafzimmer fand er ein paar Decken, die warm genug aussahen, damit er sich auch ohne Feuer die Nacht über warm halten konnte. Aus dem Wohnzimmer nahm er ein Buch mit ins Schlafzimmer, wickelte sich in die Decken und machte es sich auf dem Bett bequem. Aber irgendwie konnte er sich nicht auf seine Lektüre konzentrieren. Ihm ging immer wieder die Frage durch den Kopf, wo zur Hölle er seinen Zauberstab verloren hatte. Systematisch ging er seinen Tagesablauf durch, doch er konnte sich an nichts erinnern, dass dazu geführt haben könnte, dass er seinen Zauberstab verlor. Er war heute Morgen in Oslo angekommen. Hatte im Hotel eingecheckt, ein paar Angestellte angebrüllt und war anschließend zu seinem Auftrag aufgebrochen. Und zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er seinen Zauberstab noch gehabt. Er arbeitete gerne im Ministerium und internationale Zusammenarbeit war auch nicht das schlimmste auf der Welt. Aber leider erforderte das auch immer wieder, dass er in die entlegensten Winkel der Welt reisen musste, um mit irgendwelchen alten Schrumpelhexen zu verhandeln. So auch heute. Aber er machte den Job gerne, etwas, womit er nie gerechnet hätte. Vor ein paar Jahren noch, da hatte er gedacht, er würde so werden wie sein Vater, einfach nur vom Reichtum der Familie leben, ab und an im Ministerium auftauchen, seinen Einfluss und Gold spielen lassen, um irgendwelche Entscheidungen zu revidieren oder zu beeinflussen. Aber es war alles anders gekommen. Das Ministerium hatte ihnen keine große Wahl gelassen. Damals, nach dem Untergang des Dunkeln Lords. Sie hatten allerdings die Wahl gehabt, entweder aktiv zu arbeiten und etwas für die Gemeinschaft der Zauberer zu tun, oder nach Askaban zu gehen. Seine Mutter hatte sich geweigert und auch sein Vater war nicht bereit gewesen, seinen Lebensstil zu ändern. Aber er hatte nicht lange überlegen müssen. Zu sehr liebte er die Freiheit und den Reichtum seiner Familie. Also hatte er sich die Abteilung des Ministeriums ausgesucht, die ihm am wenigsten schlimm erschien und war eine Ausbildung angetreten. Und dies hier war sein erster selbstständiger Auftrag und nun saß er hier fest. Und das wo er auch noch unter Zeitdruck stand. Auch wenn es niemand gesagt hatte, so war er sich doch sicher, dass das seine Abschlussprüfung war. Wenn er diesen Auftrag versaute, dann konnte er sich seine Karriere an den Hut schmieren. Das wusste er. Was ein weiterer Grund für seinen Missmut war. Aber er konnte jetzt eh nichts tun, außer abwarten. Als er ein Geräusch hörte, hob er den Kopf und seufzte. Der Wind hatte zugenommen, scheinbar fing da draußen gerade ein Schneesturm an. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Wenn er Pech hatte, dann saß er noch tagelang hier fest. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Noch vor Jahren hätte ihn diese Untätigkeit wahnsinnig gemacht, aber nun versuchte er bei Dingen, die unausweichlich waren, die Ruhe zu bewahren. Er vertiefte sich in das Buch und merkte, wie langsam seine Augen schwer wurden. Scheinbar hatte ihn der Marsch durch den tiefen Schnee doch mehr angestrengt, als er gedacht hatte. Er ließ sich tiefer auf das Bett sinken und schloss die Augen. Was sollte er auch anderes tun, als schlafen?  
Mitten in der Nacht wachte er mit einem Mal auf. Irgendetwas hatte seinen Schlaf gestört und es war mit Sicherheit nicht der Wind gewesen, der um die kleine Hütte heulte. Er war Stürme gewöhnt. Das war nichts Seltenes gewesen im schottischen Hochland wo seine ehemalige Schule lag. Also muss es etwas anderes gewesen sein. Er lauschte in die Nacht und versuchte etwas anderes zu hören, als den Wind. Da erklang erneut ein Geräusch. Jemand, oder etwas, klopfte an die Eingangstür. Er wickelte sich aus den Decken und ging vorsichtig zur Tür. Er öffnete sie einen Spalt und sah eine vermummte Gestalt vor sich. Sie war ein wenig kleiner als er, aber er war nicht so unvorsichtig, die Tür ganz zu öffnen, damit sie eintreten konnte. Besonders, da er keinerlei Möglichkeiten hatte, sich zu verteidigen. Die Person vor ihm hob den Kopf und trotz des Sturmes konnte er ihre Stimme verstehen.  
„Kann ich reinkommen? Ich fürchte, dass ich mich verlaufen habe und der Sturm wird immer schlimmer“, die Stimme klang freundlich und er trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Die Person trat ein und schüttelte den Schnee von ihrem Umhang. „Ich danke Ihnen wirklich. Das Wetter da draußen ist echt schlimm.“  
Er nickte und ließ seinen Blick über ihren Körper wandern. Der dicke, dunkelblaue Umhang verdeckte ihre Figur vollständig. Sie warf die Kapuze nach hinten und lange, hellbraune Locken kamen zum Vorschein. Sie drehte sich um und er erstarrte.  
„Granger? Was machst du denn hier?“  
„Malfoy? Das ist wirklich der letzte Ort auf Gottes verdammter Erde, an dem ich dich erwartet hätte.“  
Draco war wie erstarrt. Er hatte sie seit dem großen Kampf in Hogwarts nicht mehr gesehen. Damals hatten sie auf unterschiedlichen Seiten gestanden. Sie hatte umringt von den Weasleys und an Potters Seite gegen ihn und seine Familie gekämpft. Sie war neben Potter eine Galionsfigur für den Widerstand gegen den Dunklen Lord geworden. Eine Muggel, die sich nicht versteckte, sondern unerschrocken den Kampf antrat. Auch wenn er es nie offen zugegeben hatte, so hatte ihr Mut ihn doch immer beeindruckt. Sie war einfach nicht so wie andere. Auch jetzt zeigte sie sich von ihm wenig beeindruckt. Sie hob stolz den Kopf und funkelte ihn aus ihren dunklen Augen an.  
„Also, was machst du hier?“  
„Das könnte ich dich genauso fragen.“  
„Vielleicht“, sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Aber ich hab zuerst gefragt.“  
„Stimmt, das hast du“, er ging zum Sofa und ließ sich darauf fallen. „Ich hatte in der Nähe einen Auftrag und auf dem Heimweg bin ich vom Schneefall überrascht worden. Also hab ich hier Unterschlupf gesucht, um abzuwarten, dass der Sturm aufhört.“  
„Und warum bist du nicht disappariert?“  
Draco senkte den Kopf und starrte auf seine Füße.  
„Malfoy?“  
„Ich hab keinen Zauberstab.“  
Sie lachte auf.  
„Hat das Ministerium also endlich kapiert, dass man dir keinen Zauberstab überlassen sollte? Hat aber echt lange gedauert.“  
„So ist das nicht“, er hob den Kopf und funkelte sie an. „Ich hab ihn irgendwo verloren. Frag mich nicht wie das passieren konnte. Als ich von meinen Auftrag losgegangen bin, da hatte ich ihn noch. Ganz sicher. Aber mittlerweile ist er weg.“  
„Du hast deinen Zauberstab verloren? Und wie fühlt sich das an?“  
„Als hätte ich einen Arm verloren.“  
Sie nickte wissend und rieb ihre kalten Hände, damit sie wieder warm wurden, aber das war in der Hütte, in der es ohne Feuer fast genauso kalt war wie draußen, gar nicht so einfach. Sie schaute sich um und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Hey, warum brennt hier denn kein Feuer?“  
„Wie denn ohne Zauberstab?“  
„Hast du denn noch nie was von Streichhölzern gehört?“  
Er schnaubte verächtlich.  
„Granger? Wer bin ich?“  
„Stimmt ja. Streichhölzer sind ja unter der Würde des Eisprinzen von Slytherin.“  
Überrascht schaute er sie an.  
„Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?“  
Ein leichter roter Schimmer überzog ihre Wange und sie wandte sich von ihm ab. Früher hätte er die Gelegenheit genutzt sich über sie lustig zu machen, aber heutzutage war alles ein wenig anders. Er merkte, wie die Anspannung ihre Schultern verließ, als er nicht weiter nachhakte. Anscheinend hatte sie schon innerlich auf eine Diskussion mit ihm eingestellt.  
„Also, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob wir in dieser Hütte irgendetwas finden, um den Kamin anzuzünden“, sagte sie und versuchte unbeteiligt zu klingen.  
„Und warum verwendest du nicht deinen Zauberstab.“  
Sie fuhr herum und blitzte ihn an.  
„Glaubst du wirklich, ich wäre in totaler Dunkelheit bei diesem Sturm draußen unterwegs gewesen, wenn ich meinen Zauberstab dabei hätte? Ganz sicher nicht. Also. Mal schauen, was wir hier finden“, sie wanderte durch die Hütte und schaute in jede Schublade und jeden Schrank. Plötzlich hörte Draco einen freudigen Schrei aus der Küche. Er lief zu ihr und sah, dass sie ein komisch geformtes Objekt in der Hand hielt.  
„Was ist das?“  
„Ein elektrisches Feuerzeug. Ich dachte mir schon, dass das nicht das Haus eines reinblütigen Zauberers sein kann. Denn welcher Reinblüter hat Steckdosen und Lichtschalter in seinem Haus?“  
„Lichtschalter?“  
„Oh man Malfoy, manchmal glaub ich wirklich, dass du nur so intelligent tust. Es tut nicht weh, etwas über seine Mitmenschen zu erfahren, auch wenn man sie nicht leiden kann“, das Feuerzeug in der Hand, ging sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer und fasste dabei an ein Objekt, dass beinahe die gleiche Farbe hatte, wie die Wände. Und plötzlich war das Zimmer nicht mehr in Zwielicht getaucht. Draco schaute sich um und sah, dass überall kleine Lampen verteilt waren, die für eine indirekte Beleuchtung sorgten.  
„Ich erfahre einiges über meine Mitmenschen.“  
„Ja, aber nur das, was du wissen willst. Und das sind meistens die Sachen, die du als Schwäche auslegen und anschließend als Waffe gegen sie verwenden kannst“, während sie das sagte, hantierte sie am Kamin herum und kurz darauf prasselte ein angenehmes Feuer in ihm. Er trat neben sie und hielt seine Hände in Richtung der Flammen. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, so waren seine Hände doch eiskalt. Als er neben ihr stand, warf er ihr aus den Augenwinkeln einen schnellen Blick zu. Sie stand mit geschlossenen Augen vor dem Kamin und genoss die Wärme, die er bereits so kurz nach dem Anzünden verbreitete. Die Flammen gaben ihrer Haut einen bronzenen Schimmer und nicht zum ersten Mal dachte Draco daran, dass sie gut aussah. Aber das war nichts, was er zugab. Zumindest hatte er sich früher diese Blöße nicht geben wollen. Es hätte sein Ende bedeuten können. Er ein Malfoy, mit einem … er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Nein, so dachte er schon lange nicht mehr. Sie war eine Hexe, zwar eine mit Muggeleltern, aber eine Hexe. Und noch dazu eine, die besser war als alle die er kannte.  
„Was ist Malfoy?“  
„Was?“, er riss seinen Blick von ihr los und setzte sich wieder aufs Sofa.  
„Warum hast du mich so angestarrt?“  
„Hab ich gar nicht.“  
„Malfoy, du warst früher schon kein besonders guter Lügner und ich glaube auch nicht, dass sich das in den letzten Jahren geändert hat. Ich frage mich wirklich, wie die Lehrer immer auf dich hereinfallen konnten. Aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Die Frage ist vielmehr, wie kommen wir hier weg? Und das am besten so schnell wie möglich.“  
„Hast du noch ein Date Granger?“  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht. Aber nein, ich hab nur einen Termin einzuhalten.“  
„Genauso wie ich.“  
„Ach ja?“  
„Ich wüsste nicht, dass dich das was angeht Granger, aber ja“, er grinste sie schief an und unwillkürlich erwiderte sie sein Lächeln. Er merkte, wie es immer wärmer wurde und zog den dicken Winterumhang aus. Auch Hermine hatte mittlerweile den Umhang ausgezogen und er ließ seinen Blick über die Kleidung wandern, die sie darunter trug. Früher hatte sie immer Jeans und Turnschuhe getragen. Sie war mehr der Typ für bequeme, praktische Kleidung gewesen, was wahrscheinlich auch besser war, bei den ganzen Abenteuern, auf denen sie und Potter immer unterwegs waren. Aber nun, nun trug sie eine enge Stoffhose, die in kniehohen Stiefeln steckte, dazu einen grünen, Tunika ähnlichen, Pulli und eine langärmelige Bluse. Die Kleidung war praktisch, aber auch äußerst stilvoll und ordentlich genug, wenn man mit jemandem ein Geschäftstreffen hatte.  
„Also, was treibt dich in diese Einöde?“  
Sie ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum wandern und setzte sich anschließend ans andere Ende des Sofas.  
„Ich hatte hier einen Auftrag, der eigentlich ganz gut gelaufen ist. Aber jetzt werd ich es niemals rechtzeitig zurück schaffen. Oh Gott, sie werden mich bestimmt feuern.“  
Sie versteckte ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und Draco hoffte, dass sie jetzt nicht anfing zu weinen. Denn wenn es etwas gab, was er überhaupt nicht abkonnte, dann waren das weinende Frauen.  
„Hey Granger. Fang jetzt bloß nicht an zu flennen wie ein kleines Baby. Es wird schon nicht so schlimm werden. Erklär deinem Boss einfach die Lage und er wird es verstehen. Außerdem, du bist Hermine Granger. Das Hirn des Goldenen Trios, glaub mir, dir wird schon was einfallen.“  
Sie hob den Kopf und schaute ihn entgeistert an. Dieser Mann vor ihr, sah aus wie Draco Malfoy, aber irgendwie war er überhaupt nicht so wie Malfoy. Er war freundlicher, offener und gar kein so großer Kotzbrocken mehr wie früher.  
Als sie nach einer Minute noch immer nichts gesagt hatte, fing er sich wirklich an Sorgen zu machen. Oh nein, nicht Sorgen um sie, sondern um sich selbst. Denn wenn sie jetzt einen Anfall oder so was erleiden sollte und umkippte, dann würde man mit Sicherheit ihm die Schuld dafür geben. Er war ja an allem Schuld und es war weithin bekannt, dass er und das Trio absolut nicht miteinander konnten.  
„Granger? Alles in Ordnung?“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich bin nur so total müde. Ich fühl mich wie kurz vor meinen UTZen, als ich tagelang nicht geschlafen habe.“  
Er nickte wissend. Ja, das Gefühl kannte er. Auch er hatte es durchgemacht. Allerdings ein Jahr vor ihr. Sie hatte sich, im Gegensatz zu Potter und Weasley dazu entschlossen, das siebte Jahr zu wiederholen, damit sie den höchsten Abschluss machen konnte, den Hogwarts zu bieten hatte. Und natürlich hatte sie es geschafft. Es war damals durch alle Medien gegangen. Hermine Granger, Gehirn des Goldenen Trios, Muggelstämmig, Freiheitskämpferin und intelligenteste Hexe seit mindestens einer Generation. Sie schaffte das Kunststück in allen ihren UTZ-Prüfungen mindestens 150% zu erreichen. Etwas, das vor ihr noch keiner geschafft hatte.  
„Granger?“  
„Mhm?“, kam es verschlafen von ihr. Er dachte kurz nach, doch dann kam wieder ein wenig des alten Draco in ihm hoch. Sollte sie doch auf dem Sofa schlafen. Er würde jetzt nach nebenan ins Bett gehen. Er erhob sich und ging Richtung Tür, warf dann aber noch einen Blick zurück. Sie war wirklich wunderschön. Schon damals am Weihnachtsball des Trimagischen Turniers hatte er gedacht, wenn sie keine Muggel wäre, dann könnte sie das perfekte Mädel für ihn sein. Verschwunden waren die Hasenzähne und die total zerzaust wirkenden Locken, die ihren Kopf wie ein Verkehrsschild aussehen ließen. Und nun, nach all den Jahren, war sie sogar noch schöner geworden. Ihre Haare waren ein wenig heller geworden und als ein Mann, der mit einer nach Schönheitsprodukten verrückten Mutter aufgewachsen war, erkannte er, dass der hellere Ton nicht künstlich herbeigeführt worden war. Auch der etwas dunklere Ton ihrer Haut sagte ihm, dass sie viel Zeit an der frischen Luft und in der Sonne verbrachte. Kurz fragte er sich, was sie wohl beruflich machte, doch dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. Das ging ihn wirklich gar nichts an. Außerdem sollte er sich lieber Gedanken darüber machen, wie er aus diesem Schlamassel wieder raus kam. Denn Tatsache war, dass er hier immer noch fest saß. Und nun hatte er auch noch Granger als Gesellschaft. Wirklich super. Er ging ins Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür. Als er sich auf das Bett fallen ließ, konnte er nur denken, dass sein Leben wirklich beschissen war, denn ihm würde sein Name nicht helfen den Job zu behalten, wenn er seinen Termin nicht einhalten sollte.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er von einem angenehmen Geruch auf, der durch die kleine Hütte zog. Er stand auf und ging in die Küche, wo Hermine hin und her huschte.  
„Morgen“, meinte er verschlafen und versuchte seine Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Doch er wusste, dass das eigentlich ein aussichtsloser Versuch bleiben würde. Sie drehte sich um und lächelte ihn an.  
„Hey. Gut geschlafen?“  
Er nickte langsam und schaute ihr dann zu.  
„Was bei Merlins vertrocknetem Popel machst du da?“  
„Na Frühstück. Was dachtest du denn? Auch Zauberer können kein Essen aus dem Nichts erschaffen. Sie brauchen Zutaten, die sie anschließend mit Magie zu einer Mahlzeit verändern. Und da das hier eigentlich eine Muggelhütte ist, in der ein Zauberer wohnt, gibt es auch alles, was man zum Kochen braucht. Also, Vorratsmäßig war nicht viel da, aber es sollte reichen, damit wir was im Magen haben. Und anschließend können wir uns ja überlegen, wie wir hier raus kommen.“  
Er nickte langsam. Er war einfach kein Morgenmensch und die Geschwindigkeit, mit der sie sprach, war selbst wenn er wach war manchmal zu viel für ihn.  
„Meinetwegen“, knurrte er, nahm den Teller und die Tasse, die sie ihm hinhielt und verschwand ins Wohnzimmer. Sie schaute ihm hinterher und seufzte. Also, es gab ihn also doch noch. Den wahren Malfoy. Den Malfoy, für den es unter seiner Würde war, mit jemandem wie ihr zu sprechen. Bei Merlin, sollte er doch. Wenn sie es endlich aus dieser Hütte rausgeschafft haben sollten, dann würde sie ihn nie wieder sehen.  
‚Aber es würde weh tun, oder? Weil du auf ihn stehst. Das war schon immer so. Ron und all die anderen konnten ihm nie das Wasser reichen, deswegen hat es auch nicht funktioniert. Denn sei mal ehrlich. Wie lang war deine längste Beziehung? Drei Monate? Und das auch nur, weil ihr euch auf Grund seines Jobs und deiner Ausbildung so gut wie nie gesehen habt.‘  
Sie seufzte. Die Stimme in ihrem inneren hatte Recht. Malfoy war einfach der Mann, der bei ihr den Maßstab für alle anderen Männer gesetzt hatte, auch wenn sie nie zusammen gewesen waren. Er war ihr einfach vom Intellekt her so ähnlich, dass sie sich sicher war, dass eine Beziehung mit ihm bestimmt nicht langweilig werden würde. Aber sie war auch realistisch genug zu wissen, dass Malfoy sich niemals auf etwas einlassen würde. Dazu war er einfach zu stolz. Sein Stolz, seine Erziehung und seine Vorurteile würden es nicht zulassen, dass er eine Beziehung mit einer Hexe ohne Kilometerlangen magischen Stammbaum anfangen würde. Seufzend nahm sie ihren Teller und ihren Kaffee und ging nach nebenan. Was sie sah, ließ ihr den Atem stocken. Draco hatte sich über die Papiere gebeugt, die sie auf dem Esstisch ausgebreitet hatte und seine Kaffeetasse war gefährlich geneigt.  
„Was glaubst du, was du da tust?“  
Erschrocken richtete er sich auf und brachte seine Tasse außer Reichweite. Doch dann funkelte er sie an.  
„Woher hast du diese Papiere?“  
„Was?“  
„Wie bist du an diese Unterlagen gekommen? Hast du etwa meine Sachen durchwühlt?“  
„Deine Sache durchgewühlt? Zur Hölle mit dir Malfoy. Das sind meine Unterlagen.“  
„Ach ja? Das kannst du einem Troll erzählen und selbst der würde dir das nicht abkaufen! Ich hab mich schon immer gefragt, wie jemand wie du so gute Noten haben konnte. Und endlich schein ich die Antwort darauf gefunden zu haben. Die gute Granger bescheißt“, auch wenn er es mit ruhiger Stimme gesagt hatte, so war doch jedes seiner Worte wie ein Peitschenhieb für sie.  
„Jemand wie ich also. Danke Malfoy, ich danke dir wirklich. Ich hatte schon gedacht, dass du dich vielleicht geändert haben könntest. Aber offenbar ist dem nicht so. Du bist immer noch eine miese, kleine, verabscheuungswürdige Kakerlake. Und wenn du mal in deine Sachen geschaut hättest, wüsstest du, dass deine kostbaren Unterlagen noch immer am gleichen Ort sind.“  
„Vielleicht hast du sie ja kopiert?“  
„Ach ja? Und dann bin ich so dumm und lass die Kopien offen rum liegen? Ich bitte dich Malfoy. Selbst für jemanden wie dich ist das extrem paranoid.“  
„Jemand wie ich? Für wen hältst du mich denn Granger? Na los sag’s mir.“  
Sie merkte, wie ihre Hände anfingen zu zittern und schnell stellte sie den Teller und die Tasse hab. Dann baute sie sich vor ihm auf.  
„Ich halte dich für den verwöhnten, eingebildeten Sohn eines reichen Todessers, der nichts Besseres zu tun hat, als jeden, den er trifft in zwei Kategorien einzuteilen. Und zwar potentieller Lakai und absolut unter meiner Würde. Und wer deiner Ansicht nach, unter deiner Würde ist, und glaub mir, in Wirklichkeit sind das sehr wenige, wird von dir gnadenlos niedergemacht. Ich weiß nicht, was das für ein Kick für dich sein soll, dass du dich ohne Zauberstab in der norwegischen Einöde niederlässt. Aber ich muss für mein Leben arbeiten.“  
„Du wertloses, kleines…“  
„Na los. Sag es und bestätige erneut meine Meinung von dir“, sie funkelte ihn an und war sosehr in ihrer Wut gefangen, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie er stockte. Beinahe hätte er es gesagt. Beinahe hätte er das Wort verwendet, das er schon seit Jahren nicht einmal mehr gedacht hatte. „Was ist? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen? Brauchst du vielleicht Hilfe? Kein Problem. Damit kann ich dienen“, sie zog ihren Ärmel nach oben und hielt ihm den Unterarm vors Gesicht. Die Narben an ihrem Unterarm bildeten deutlich lesbar das Wort Schlammblut. Er konnte sich noch gut an den Tag erinnern, an dem sie das bekommen hatte. Seine durchgeknallte Tante hatte sie gefoltert. Der Tag, der für ihn den Anfang des Untergangs bedeutete. Er sah, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen traten und er musste sich eingestehen, dass es bestimmt schlimm war, jeden Tag daran erinnert zu werden. Sich jeden Tag daran erinnern zu müssen, was einem angetan worden war, nur weil man nicht so war, wie es ein paar durchgeknallte Idioten für richtig hielten. Er wollte etwas sagen, irgendetwas tun, damit es ihr besser ging. Und dieser Wunsch kam aus seinem tiefsten Inneren, was ihn ein wenig erschreckte. Er dachte so sehr darüber nach, was es wohl zu bedeuten hatte, dass er nicht merkte, wie sie ihren Umhang anzog, die Papiere in die Innentasche steckte und zur Tür ging.  
„Weißt du was Malfoy? Ich wünsch dir noch eine schöne Zeit in dieser Hütte. Ich werd versuchen den nächsten Ort zu erreichen. Und ich hoffe, dass wir uns nie wieder sehen“, damit verschwand sie hinaus in die eisige Kälte. Minutenlang starrte er auf die Tür, die sie hinter sich ins Schloss geworfen hatte und fragte sich, was bei Merlins stinkenden Socken gerade passiert war. Er hatte eigentlich nur von ihr wissen wollen, wie sie an die Papiere kam, die so viel besser waren als das, was er gesammelt hatte. Schon nach dem ersten Blick hatte er erkannt, dass sie am gleichen Projekt arbeiteten. Dass sie den selben Fall bearbeiten sollten. Arbeitete sie etwa auch in der Abteilung für internationale magische Zusammenarbeit? Aber warum hatte er sie dann nie im Ministerium gesehen? Auch während der Ausbildung nicht. Er wusste, wenn sie zusammen arbeiten würden, dann wäre das ein riesen Vorteil. Besonders für ihn. Denn sie war wirklich die klügste Hexe die er kannte. Und sie hatte etwas geschafft, was ihm nicht geglückt war. Sie hatte die Schrumpelhexe zu Eingeständnissen gebracht, was ihm mit all seinen Schmeicheleien nicht geglückt war. Sie war einfach… Mit einem Mal war es ihm klar. Er wusste, warum er wollte, dass es ihr gut ging. Geschockt ließ es sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen, auf dem er vor wenigen Minuten noch gesessen hatte.  
„Merlin“, flüsterte er geschockt. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Hatte er sich wirklich vor all den Jahren in Granger verliebt und hatte es sich nur nie eingestehen wollen? Er horchte in sich und fand die Antwort. Auch wenn es ihm nicht ganz gefiel. Die Antwort war ja. Er stand auf sie. Mehr noch als das. Er wollte für immer mit ihr zusammen sein. Erst jetzt registrierte er, dass er allein war. Er schaute sich erschrocken um und registrierte, dass auch ihre Unterlagen weg waren. Sie war also gegangen. Hatte ihn allein gelassen. Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Er nahm seinen Umhang und schwor sich, dass er nur dann zurück kommen würde, wenn er sie gefunden hatte. 

Schon nach wenigen Metern wusste Hermine, dass sie einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte. Der Schneesturm der letzten Nacht war zwar vorbei, aber er hatte so viel Schnee gebracht, dass der realistische Teil von ihr genau wusste, dass sie es niemals in den nächsten Ort schaffen würde. Der starrköpfige und verletzte Teil von ihr wollte sich unter keinen Umständen eine Niederlage eingestehen. Sie wusste, dass es absoluter Wahnsinn war, bei diesem Schnee draußen herum zu stapfen, aber sie wollte nicht umdrehen und Malfoy die Genugtuung geben, dass sie versagt hatte. Niemals würde sie das tun. Sie merkte wie sich etwas in ihrem Inneren zusammen zog. Ja, es tat weh. So wie es sechs Jahre lang weh getan hatte. Erst tat es weh, weil sie nicht wusste, warum sie ohne jeden Grund niedergemacht wurde, aber dann hatte sie tiefere Gefühle für ihn entwickelt und in ihr tauchte immer wieder die Frage auf, was zur Hölle mit ihr los war, dass sie auf jemanden stand, der sie immer wieder fertig machte. War sie wirklich so masochistisch, dass sie es brauchte, von ihm wie Dreck behandelt zu werden? Also hatte sie sich gezwungen, diese Gefühle zu vergraben. Ganz tief in ihrem Inneren hatte sie sie vergraben und versucht mit ihrem Leben weiter zu machen. Es hatte auch beinahe geklappt. Außer, dass sie ihre anderen Beziehungen irgendwie seinetwegen immer ein wenig torpedierte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Es brachte gar nichts, sich jetzt den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Der heutige Morgen hatte ihr gezeigt, dass er sich kein Stück geändert hatte. Sie merkte, wie ihr Tränen die Wange hinunter liefen und beinahe sofort froren. Sein gestriges Verhalten und seine Freundlichkeit hatten die Gefühle wieder an die Oberfläche geholt. Und nun litt sie wieder. Litt so wie damals, als sie festgestellt hatten, dass Harry mit seiner Paranoia, Draco könnte das Dunkle Mal empfangen haben, recht gehabt hatte. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie noch die irrsinnige Vorstellung gehabt, man könne ihn ja vielleicht auf ihre Seite ziehen. Ihm zeigen, dass seine Eltern und deren Vorstellung nicht so perfekt waren, wie er dachte. Aber nachdem er sich durch das Mal und das Einschmuggeln der Todesser nach Hogwarts so offenkundig zur Dunklen Seite positioniert hatte, war sie gezwungen, ihre Gefühle zu verbergen. Sie hatten sich einen anderen Kanal suchen müssen und leider, wie sie im Nachhinein zugeben musste, war ihre Wahl auf Ron gefallen. Ron, der sie, nach der kurzzeitigen Verwirrung namens Lavender Brown, wirklich mochte und sich bereits nach kurzer Zeit eine Zukunft mit ihr ausmalte. Aber sie konnte es nicht. Irgendwie hatte sie immer gewusst, dass es ihm gegenüber nicht fair wäre. Nicht fair, dass sie immer wieder an diesen einen Jungen denken musste. Also hatte sie das getan, was ihr als das einzig Richtige erschien. Sie trennte sich von Ron, machte ihren Abschluss in Hogwarts und verließ das Land. Und bis heute hatte sie auch keine ihrer Entscheidungen bereut. Natürlich vermisste sie ihre Freunde. Aber sie versuchten sich wenigstens einmal im Jahr zu treffen und Weihnachten feierten sie eigentlich immer bei Harry in London, also würde sie sie alle in ein paar Tagen wieder sehen. Nachdem der Dunkle Lord besiegt worden war, hatte Harry sich entschlossen wieder im Grimmauldplatz 12 zu wohnen. Sie hatten viel Zeit damit verbracht, das Haus wohnlicher zu gestalten und inzwischen war es hell und freundlich und nur noch der Stammbaum der Familie Black, der sich über die Wände des einen Zimmers zog, zeugte von der Vergangenheit des Hauses. Selbst das schreckliche Portrait von Sirius Mutter hatten sie irgendwann von der Wand bekommen. Und nun wohnte Harry dort. Und Hermine war sich sicher, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und Ginny, die dort bereits ein und aus ging, würde für immer einziehen. Hermine seufzte und stapfte weiter durch den Schnee, als hinter ihr ein Geräusch erklang. Erst dachte sie, es wäre ihr Name gewesen, aber das konnte nun wirklich nicht sein. Denn wer sollte sie schon rufen? Besonders bei ihrem Vornamen. Denn sie war sich sicher, Draco würde sich eher die Zunge von einem Hippogreif abhacken lassen, als sie bei ihrem Vornamen zu rufen. Entschlossen wanderte sie weiter und war froh, als sie endlich die Bäume erreichte, welche die Hütte umgaben, denn hier lag der Schnee weniger hoch und so kam sie auch schneller voran. Erneut hörte sie etwas und diesmal war sie sich sicher gewesen, dass jemand ihren Namen rief. Sie drehte den Kopf und sah, dass sie jemand verfolgte. An der Gestalt konnte sie sofort erkennen, dass es sich bei ihrem Verfolger um Draco handelte. Sie fluchte auf und beschleunigte ihren Schritt. Konnte er sie denn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Wo sie doch freiwillig gegangen war und es für ihn wirklich keinen Grund gab, ihr hinter her zu kommen. Vielleicht… Doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. Dieser Gedanken war vollkommen schwachsinnig. Draco empfand nicht so wie sie und würde es auch niemals tun.  
„Verdammt Granger, jetzt warte doch“, er hatte sie erreicht und packte ihren Arm, damit sie stehen blieb. „Können wir nicht drüber reden?“  
Sie fuhr herum und blitzte ihn an.  
„Warum sollten wir? Was hast du mir zu sagen, was du nicht schon hundertmal von dir gegeben hast? Hast du mich nicht schon genug verletzt? Bist du erst zufrieden, wenn ich auf dem Boden liege und mich nicht mehr wehren kann? Aber ich glaube, selbst dann wirst du noch weiter auf mir rumtrampeln. Weil du nicht anders kannst. Du bist einfach so gebaut. Also lass mich gefälligst los.“  
Sie riss sich los und wollte weiter gehen, achtete aber nicht auf den Weg und übersah deswegen eine Wurzel, die von hauchfeinem Schnee überzogen war. Sie blieb hängen und fiel hin. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht fasste sie sich an den Knöchel.  
„Verdammte Scheiße noch eins.“  
Draco schaute erschrocken zu ihr, lief dann aber an ihre Seite und kniete sich hin.  
„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?“  
„Nein, verdammt. Ich glaub er ist verstaucht. Für einen Bruch tut‘s einfach zu sehr weh.“  
„Kannst du aufstehen?“  
„Zumindest nicht ohne Hilfe“, als er sich einen ihrer Arme um die Schultern legte, schaute sie ihn verwundert an. „Was tust du da?“  
„Ich helfe dir. Was denkst du denn?“  
„Hast du denn keine Angst, dass ich deinen kostbaren Umhang beschmutzen könnte?“  
„Granger, wenn du nicht bald mit diesen Sprüchen aufhörst, dann fange ich wirklich an zu glauben, du stehst drauf.“  
Er beobachtete, wie sie blass wurde und zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch. Sein letzter Satz wäre eigentlich die Gelegenheit für sie gewesen zu kontern, aber entweder waren die Schmerzen zu stark, oder er hatte einen wunden Punkt getroffen.  
„Versuchen wir ins Warme zukommen und dann sehen wir uns mal deinen Fuß an. Also komm.“  
Er half ihr beim Aufstehen und stützte sie, als sie sich auf den Weg zurück zur Hütte machten. Beide merkten die Nähe des anderen und wussten was sie fühlten, aber sie wussten nicht, was der andere fühlte und dachte. Und so war für sie beide der Weg zurück nicht unbedingt einfach.

 

2\. Kapitel

Als sie in der Hütte angekommen waren, sah Hermine, dass das Feuer beinahe herunter gebrannt war. Als Draco ihr geholfen hatte sich auf das Sofa zu setzen, zeigte sie auf den Kamin.  
„Leg noch etwas Holz auf. Wir sollten schauen, dass das Feuer nicht ausgeht. Und hoffentlich kommen wir hier raus, bevor uns das Holz ausgeht, weil dann könnte es wirklich unangenehm für uns werden.“  
Er nickte und nahm ein paar Holzscheite, die neben dem Kamin in einer Kiste lagen und legte sie auf das langsam verlöschende Feuer. Sofort leckten die Flammen an dem neuen Holz und das Feuer wurde wieder wärmer. Dann drehte er sich um und ging wieder zum Sofa zurück. Er kniete sich vor sie und griff nach ihrem Fuß.  
„Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen“, vorsichtig öffnete er den Reißverschluss ihres Stiefels und zog ihn ihr aus. Sie verzog vor Schmerz das Gesicht. „Tut mir leid“, sagte er entschuldigend und sie lächelte, weil sie spürte, dass das der Wahrheit entsprach. Als er ihren Socken auszog, wollte sie erneut das Gesicht verziehen, aber seine langen Finger, die vorsichtig über ihren Knöchel strichen, lenkten sie davon ab. Es fühlte sich einfach nur gut an. Sie erschauderte, als das Gefühl sie durchdrang und kurzzeitig kam ihr der Gedanke, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, diese Finger am ganzen Körper zu fühlen. Aber sie war realistisch genug zu wissen, dass es dazu wohl niemals kommen würde.  
„Sieht aus, als wäre er tatsächlich nur verstaucht. Scheinbar sitzt du jetzt wirklich hier fest.“  
„Verdammt“, sie richtete sich ein wenig auf. „Okay Malfoy, du musst mir helfen. Hol eine Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser aus der Küche und ein Handtuch aus dem Bad.“  
„Wofür?“  
„Wir müssen den Fuß kühlen, dann schwillt er hoffentlich nicht zu sehr an.“  
Er nickte verstehend und bracht ihr, was sie wollte. Als er zurückkam, hatte sie ihren Umhang bereits wieder ausgezogen und ihren verletzten Fuß auf das Sofa gelegt.  
„Was muss ich tun?“  
„Mach das Handtuch nass und wickel es um den Fuß.“  
Er grinste schief und tauchte das Handtuch in das Wasser.  
„Verdammt ist das kalt. Fühlt sich an, als käme das Wasser direkt aus einem Gletscher.“  
„Wird wahrscheinlich auch so sein. Aber danke für die Warnung“, sie lächelte ihn an und er senkte den Kopf, scheinbar um sich auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren, aber in Wirklichkeit, um seine Gedanken von dem Gefühl abzulenken, dass ihr Lächeln bei ihm ausgelöst hatte. Nachdem er ihren Fuß mit dem Wickel versorgt hatte, richtete er sich auf.  
„Also, was machen wir jetzt?“  
Sie seufzte und legte den Kopf an die Sofalehne.  
„Tatsache Nummer eins: Wir sitzen hier fest. Tatsache Nummer zwei: Wir sitzen hier ohne unsere Zauberstäbe fest. Tatsache Nummer drei: Wir sitzen hier fest und ich habe einen verstauchten Fuß, mit dem ich niemals durch den Schnee da draußen komme.“  
Er lächelte leicht bei ihrer Ausführung.  
„Okay. Stimmt alles. Aber Tatsache ist auch, dass wir im warmen sind. Wir haben genug Vorräte für ein paar Tage, also sollte das auch kein Problem sein. Bleibt also nur die Frage, wie wir uns die Zeit vertreiben, bis uns etwas eingefallen ist, wie wir hier rauskommen.“  
Sie nickte langsam und richtete sich dann auf.  
„Warum bist du mir hinterher gekommen?“  
Eine leichte Röte erschien auf seinen blassen Wangen und er ließ sich neben sie auf das Sofa fallen.  
„Weil ich mich bei dir entschuldigen wollte, das meinte ich vorhin wirklich ernst. Ich war heut Morgen nicht ganz auf dem Dampfer und hab dich angefahren, ohne mir wirklich deine Seite anzuhören. Das tut mir leid. Wirklich.“  
Sie schaute ihm tief in die Augen und konnte die Wahrheit in seinem Blick sehen.  
„Okay, ich glaube dir. Aber warum bist du wirklich durchgedreht?“  
Er stand auf, holte etwas aus der Innentasche seines Umhangs und reichte es ihr.  
„Deswegen.“  
Sie warf einen Blick darauf und ihr Blick schoss wieder hoch.  
„Was hat das zu bedeuten?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe den Verdacht, dass das so was wie meine Abschlussprüfung ist. Mir wurde gesagt, dass ich auf jeden Fall morgen wieder in meinem Hotel in Oslo sein muss. Da würde ich dann jemand treffen, der mit mir über ein Abkommen reden soll. Aber diesen Termin werde ich wohl verpassen.“  
„Genauso wie ich. Auch ich sollte in einem Osloer Hotel auf jemanden warten und dann einige Verträge durchgehen.“  
Sie schauten sich erstaunt an.  
„Nein, das kann einfach nicht wahr sein“, sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme. „Du arbeitest im Ministerium?“  
„Ja“, er nickte. „In der Abteilung für internationale magische Zusammenarbeit.“  
„Oh wow. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das passieren könnte.“  
„Und wo arbeitest du? Denn ohne Grund hat man dich bestimmt nicht hergeschickt.“  
„Auch in der Abteilung für internationale magische Zusammenarbeit.“  
„Aber nicht in England“, es war weniger eine Frage und daher nickte sie einfach.  
„Nein, ich lebe seit meinem Abschluss in Italien. Ich wollte einfach mal was Neues sehen und machen.“  
„Also arbeitest du für die Italiener?“  
Sie nickte und lächelte.  
„Es ist gut. Die Bürokratie ist nicht ganz so schlimm wie in England und es ist schön aus dem Haus gehen zu können, ohne von jedem angestarrt zu werden. Es hat mich ein wenig gestört, dass mich einfach jeder gemustert hat und ich wollte keinen Beruf bekommen, nur weil ich Hermine Granger bin. Und zum Glück sind die Geschehnisse um Voldemort nicht wirklich über die Grenzen Englands hinaus bekannt geworden. Und so waren die Jobangebote, die ich erhielt, wirklich nur auf Grund meiner Schulnoten. Deswegen Italien, außerdem mag ich die Wärme und auch die Menschen dort.“  
Draco lächelte.  
„Was sagen die anderen 2/3 des Goldenen Trios dazu, dass du dich in einem anderen Land rumtreibst?“  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Harry lebt in London, ist mit Ginny zusammen und kann sich nicht wirklich entscheiden, ob er sich für eine Karriere als Auror oder Sucher entscheiden soll. Momentan lebt er noch von seinem Erbe, aber wie ich Ginny kenne, wird sie ihn bald dazu zwingen sich zu entscheiden. Und was Ron macht, weiß ich nicht genau. Als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe, hatte er grad mal wieder eine neue Freundin. Und auch beruflich scheint er sich nicht wirklich festlegen zu können.“  
„Und warum seid ihr nicht mehr zusammen? Ihr ward doch nach der Schlacht so verliebt ineinander.“  
„Das du das mitbekommen hast“, sie lachte bitter.  
„Oh glaub mir, in jedem Haus wurden Wetten darauf abgeschlossen, mit welchem der beiden Jungs du letzten Endes was anfangen würdest. Besonders als ihr immer älter wurdet. Und als dann Weasley im sechsten Jahr mit Brown rumgemacht hat und du so völlig ausgetickt bist, da hab ich einiges an Gold verloren.“  
„Du hattest auf Harry getippt?“  
„Nun ja“, er lächelte breit. „Ich hatte auf die kleine Weasley getippt.“  
„Was?“, sie richtete sich auf. „Du hattest darauf getippt, dass ich lesbisch werden würde? Was hat dich nur darauf gebracht?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hattest so was an dir. Aber wie gesagt, deine Reaktion auf Weasley und Brown hat uns alle eines Besseren belehrt.“  
„Okay“, sagte sie langsam. Nicht wissend, wie sie mit der Information umgehen sollte, dass bereits während ihrer Schulzeit so ein Aufheben um sie gemacht worden war. „Also, was hast du jetzt vor?“  
„Nun ja“, er tat so, als müsste er den Umschlag an ihrem Fuß kontrollieren. „Wenn wir sowieso über mögliche Abkommen diskutieren sollten, dann können wir das auch genauso gut hier machen.“  
Sie nickte langsam und holte dann ihre Unterlagen hervor.  
„Also gut. Aber sei dir sicher, ich werde nicht nachgeben.“  
Er grinste schief.  
„Alles andere würde mich auch enttäuschen.“

„Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen“, Hermine kam aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer gehumpelt und starrte ihn an, als sie sich wieder setzte. Sie waren von der Couch zum Esstisch umgezogen und hatten ihre Unterlagen auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet. Zudem hatten sie in einem der Schränke Stifte und Papier gefunden und waren nun wie wild am Notizen machen. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass es ihrem Fuß nicht gut tun würde, war sie doch in die Küche gegangen und hatte was zum Knabbern geholt. Früher hatte sie das nicht gebraucht, aber die Zeit mit Ron hatte sie dazu gebracht, der Meinung zu sein, ohne Essen nicht mehr lernen oder arbeiten zu können, was ihr ihre Hüften nicht unbedingt dankten. „Das was du da verlangst, macht uns völlig von eurem Wohlwollen abhängig. Das Wissen sollte für jedermann zugänglich sein.“  
„Aber wenn das Wissen für jedermann zugänglich ist, dann besteht auch die Gefahr von Missbrauch. Und diesen Missbrauch müssen wir verhindern.“  
„Das gerade du von Missbrauch redest, ist wirklich unglaublich. Das, was dir vorstrebt, das ist Missbrauch. Wir müssen das Wissen teilen und allen zugänglich machen. Und das das englische Ministerium die Kontrolle haben soll, ist völlig absurd.“  
„Und das ihr irgendeine Kontrolle haben sollt genauso. Die Quelle liegt in Norwegen und da sollte sie bleiben, aber unter Kontrolle.“  
„Aber warum denn?“, sie schlug die Arme über dem Kopf zusammen. Bereits seit anderthalb Tagen ging das so. Sie kamen einfach nicht auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner. Auch wenn sie zugeben musste, dass seine Ideen zumindest vernünftiger waren als früher. „Warum es nicht so belassen, wie es jetzt ist? Die Quelle zugänglich für jeden.“  
„Und was geschieht, wenn die Quelle eines Tages verschwindet? Wenn sich jemand denkt, er alleine habe das Recht auf dieses Wissen und stiehlt die Quelle? Was willst du dann machen?“, frustriert schob er die Ärmel seines Pullovers nach oben und sie richtete ihren Blick starr auf seine Unterarme. Er folgte ihrem Blick und sah, was sie vermisste. Das Mal war irgendwann verschwunden und so war an seinen Armen nichts mehr von dem zu sehen, was er früher mal gewesen war. Ihr Blick wurde traurig und wechselte dann schnell zu eisig. Wie konnte das Zeichen dessen, was er früher mal gewesen war verschwinden und sie war gezwungen bis zum Ende ihres Lebens mit den Narben zu leben. Sie musste einfach weg von ihm, sonst würde sie ihm irgendwas an den Kopf werfen. Daher erhob sie sich und humpelte ins Bad. Dort lehnte sie ihren Kopf an die kalten Kacheln und schloss die Augen. Das war alles einfach nicht fair. Sie schob ihren Ärmel nach oben und starrte auf die Narbe. Wie oft sie schon versucht hatte, die Narben durch einen Zauber verschwinden zu lassen, konnte sie schon gar nicht mehr zählen. Ebenso ihre anderen Misserfolge. Sogar überschminken hatte nicht funktioniert. Irgendwann war sie schon fast so weit, dass sie bereit war sich den Arm abzuhacken, damit sie die Narbe loswurde. Als es an der Tür klopfte, zuckte sie zusammen.  
„Granger, alles in Ordnung bei dir?“  
Sie holte tief Luft. Merkte aber, dass ihr Tränen in den Augen standen. Sie wischte sich über die Augen und schluckte.  
„Ja, natürlich ist alles okay. Jetzt hau ab. Ich komm gleich wieder.“  
Draco drehte sich um und ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Er ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und seufzte. Er glaubte zu wissen, wie sie sich fühlte. Durch das Verschwinden des Mals hatte er auch seine Vergangenheit verschwinden lassen können. Er hatte ein völlig neues Leben anfangen können, weil nichts auf seine früheren Taten hinwies. Und sie, sie wurde an etwas erinnert, für das sie nichts konnte. Sie wurde jeden Tag an das erinnert, was ihr und ihresgleichen angetan worden war. Als sie zurück kam hob er den Kopf. Er konnte in ihren Augen sehen, dass sie, auch wenn sie nicht geweint hatte, zumindest Tränen in den Augen gehabt hatte.  
„Geht’s dir wieder besser?“  
„Ja natürlich“, sie räusperte und setzte sich dann. „Können wir dann weiter machen?“  
Er nickte langsam, ahnend, dass sie ihm nichts sagen würde, solange sie es nicht wollte.  
„Also. Du wirst mir bestimmt zustimmen, wenn ich sage, dass wir uns nicht auf eine Entscheidung einigen können. Wir wären dann folgender Vorschlag? Die Kontrolle erfolgt über die Spur und es wird ein Rat gebildet, der aus allen Nationen besteht. Der Rat entscheidet gemeinsam, wer Zugang erhält und wer nicht.“  
„Damit überträgst du doch nur die Verantwortung an andere.“  
„Aber das ist die einfachste Lösung. Es ist absolut unverantwortlich die Kontrolle über das Wissen einer einzigen Person zu übertragen, genauso wie überhaupt keine Kontrolle zu haben. Und da wir uns auf keine Nation einigen können, wäre ein Rat die beste Lösung.“  
„Also quasi eine Art Vereinte Nationen“, er runzelte die Stirn und sie lächelte. „Eine Vereinigung der Muggel, in der Vertreter aus über hundert Ländern sitzen und gemeinsam über die Menschenrechte und die Sicherung des Friedens entscheiden.“  
„Klingt doch vernünftig. Also wollen wir das so festhalten?“, er schaute sie fragend an und sie nickte. Ja, das war eine Entscheidung, mit der sie leben konnte. Und auch ihr Boss würde damit einverstanden sein. Er musste einfach damit einverstanden sein, denn dies war die einzige Möglichkeit, dass keiner in dieser Sache irgendwas verlor. Während Draco ihre Entscheidung notierte, beobachtete sie ihn. Als sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, damals nach der Schlacht, da hatte er schlecht ausgesehen, wenn man bei ihm von schlechtem Aussehen sprechen konnte. Aber die letzten beiden Jahre vor dem Ende hatten auch an ihm ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Er hatte abgemagert ausgesehen und er wirkte, als wäre er nur einen Schritt davon entfernt entweder weit, weit wegzulaufen oder sich selbst zu verfluchen, damit die ganze Sache für ihn ein Ende hatte. Die letzten Jahre hatten ihm gut getan. Er hatte wieder an Gewicht zugelegt und irgendwie war auch der eisige Schimmer aus seinen Augen verschwunden. Er wirkte wie ein neuer Mensch auf sie.  
„Was ist denn?“, er hatte aufgeblickt und ihren intensiven Blick bemerkt. Er fragte sich, was er wohl zu bedeuten hatte. Sie zuckte zusammen und lächelte entschuldigend.  
„Nichts. Ich hab mich nur gefragt, wie du das Mal losgeworden bist. Vielleicht hilft das ja auch bei Narben.“  
Er schrieb den letzten Satz zu Ende, machte dann den Stift zu und schüttelte traurig den Kopf.  
„Das wird leider nicht funktionieren. Das Mal ist nach dem Tod des Dunklen Lords immer blasser geworden. Irgendwann war es dann ganz weg. Bei meinem Vater und meiner Mutter auch. Keine Ahnung, wie das funktioniert hat.“  
Sie nickte traurig. Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen um wahr zu sein.  
„Wie geht es eigentlich deinen Eltern?“  
„Sie sitzen im Gefängnis, wo sie meiner Meinung nach auch hingehören.“  
„Ist es dir wirklich so egal?“, er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Was soll ich dazu sagen? Meine Eltern haben für die zwei schlimmsten Jahre meines Lebens gesorgt. So etwas wie Liebe gab es bei uns nicht. Ich hab unser Haus immer für kalt gehalten und das war es auch. Sag es bloß nicht Weasley, aber irgendwie hab ich ihn immer beneidet.“  
„Was? Ron?“  
„Ja. Ihn und seine ganze verdammte Familie. Eben dafür, dass sie eine Familie waren. So wie es immer beschrieben wird. Und als meine Eltern lieber ihren Stolz und faulen Lebensstil bewahren wollten, da hab ich mir gedacht, sollen sie doch. Ich nahm lieber das Angebot an.“  
„Welches Angebot?“  
Draco holte tief Luft und lächelte dann.  
„Das Ministerium hat uns vor die Wahl gestellt, entweder suchen wir uns alle einen Job und tun was Produktives für die Gemeinschaft. Dafür behalten wir unser Vermögen und unsere Titel oder wir wandern in den Bau. Ich war froh über diese Möglichkeit und musste deswegen auch nicht lange nachdenken. Also hab ich mir einen Job ausgesucht und eine Ausbildung angefangen. Und meine Eltern, die total starrköpfig waren, wanderten ins Gefängnis. Und da meine Eltern im Gefängnis sterben werden, habe ich bereits alle Titel und das Vermögen geerbt.“  
„Wow. Das hat das Ministerium euch angeboten?“  
Er nickte.  
„Ja. Der Name Malfoy hatte auch nach dem Fall der Dunklen Lords noch einiges an Gewicht. Der neue Minister wollte nicht, dass die alten Familien aussterben und die meisten davon, waren aus dem einen oder anderen Grund Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem. Also hat er das für die beste Methode gehalten, sie wenigstens ein wenig unter Kontrolle zu haben.“  
„Ja. Das passt zu Kingsley.“  
„Stimmt, du kennst ihn ja von früher“, er nickte nachdenklich. „Aber es war okay, uns allen das anzubieten. Ein weniger kompetenter Mann hätte das nicht durchziehen können. Außerdem war es hilfreich, als Potter ausgesagt hat, dass meine Mutter log und ihm dadurch die Möglichkeit gab weiter zu kämpfen und den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten.“  
Hermine nickte langsam. Sie hatte zwar gewusst, was Narzissa getan hatte, aber nicht, dass Harry zugunsten der Malfoys ausgesagt hatte.  
„Und welchen Titel hast du jetzt?“  
„Lord Malfoy. Ich hasse den Titel. Aber es gab kein entweder oder. Das Vermögen gab’s nur mit dem Titel.“  
„Und Geld regiert die Welt.“  
„Nein, so ist das nicht. Natürlich ist es schön zu wissen, dass ich niemals finanzielle Schwierigkeiten haben werde, aber mir ging es nie nur um das Geld.“  
Sie senkte den Kopf und versuchte den Draco vor sich mit dem Draco in Einklang zu bringen, den sie von früher kannte. Irgendwie wollte ihr das aber nicht wirklich gelingen.  
„Weißt du Malfoy. Irgendwie klang das früher aber ganz anders.“  
„Ich weiß“, er breitete die Arme aus und grinste. „Ich war ein Arschloch. Ein richtig mieses Arschloch. Aber ich konnte nicht anders. Damals zumindest nicht. Ich war jung und dumm und dachte, ich müsste so sein. Dachte, ich würde dadurch alles erreichen.“  
„Und in Wahrheit hast du nur eins auf den Deckel bekommen.“  
„Und das mehr als einmal“, er merkte wie sie auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her rutschte. „Was ist los?“  
„Irgendwie tut mein Fuß wieder weh und das Sitzen auf dem Stuhl hilft auch nicht gerade.“  
„Warte“, er stand auf, half ihr beim Aufstehen und zum Sofa. Als sie sich hingesetzt hatte, schaute er sie besorgt an. „Und besser?“  
Sie nickte langsam.  
„Könntest du noch mal etwas Wasser holen? Ich glaub es wäre gut, wenn wir das Ding erneuern.“  
Er nickte und kam mit neuem Wasser wieder. Kurz darauf war ein neues Handtuch um ihren Fuß gewickelt.  
„Besser?“  
Sie nickte lächelnd. Der neue Draco war wirklich eine Verbesserung zu dem Alten.  
„Danke“, er setzte sich zu ihr und sie schaute aus dem Fenster. Es hatte bereits wieder angefangen zu schneien. „Oh man. Ich glaube, wir können es vergessen bis Weihnachten hier raus zu sein. Wie feierst du eigentlich?“  
Er lachte.  
„Oh meist schnapp ich mir Blaise und wir ziehen anschließend durch die Clubs.“  
„Blaise. Er war irgendwie immer einer von den angenehmeren Slytherins.“  
„Ja, das Weichei“, meinte er mit einem Lachen. „Aber er ist ganz froh, wenn er wenigstens einmal pro Jahr von der verrückten Pansy wegkommen kann.“  
„Pansy? Pansy Parkinson? Mit Blaise. Was hat den denn geritten?“  
„Das Geld ihrer Familie. Blaise Mutter führt einen ziemlich kostspieligen Lebensstil und langsam kommt die Gute in ein Alter in dem sie auch nicht mehr so anziehend auf Männer wirkt. Weswegen vorteilhafte Hochzeiten für sie auch nicht mehr in Frage kommen. Also musste der gute Blaise den Kopf hinhalten.“  
„Oh Merlin“, sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr Reinblüter habt echt einen an der Waffel“, meinte sie lachend. Er dachte kurz nach und fing dann ebenfalls an zu lachen.  
„Stimmt. Irgendwie sind wir schon verrückt“, er lehnte sich zurück und schaute sie konzentriert an. „Also, und was macht Hermine Granger, das Gehirn des Goldenen Trios, an Weihnachten?“  
„Sie wird nach London reisen und mit ihren Freunden, die irgendwie auch ihre Familie sind, feiern.“  
„Und was ist mit deinen Leuten?“, er merkte, wie ein Schatten über ihr Gesicht huschte. „Was ist los?“  
„Meine Leute wollen nichts mehr mit zu tun haben.“  
„Was? Also nachdem, was ich in Hogwarts so mitbekommen habe, hast du dich doch immer gut mit deinen Eltern verstanden.“  
„Das war mal. Meine Eltern haben mir eine Sache nie verziehen. Sie hatten nie Probleme damit, dass ich eine Hexe bin. Aber dann hab ich eine Sache getan, die wirklich kein Fehler war. Ich hatte damals nur einfach keine andere Wahl. Das haben sie mir niemals, absolut niemals verziehen“, ihr traten Tränen in die Augen und er wusste nicht genau, was er jetzt tun sollte. Also rutschte er neben sie und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern.  
„Was ist los?“  
„Ich hab sie mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegt, um sie zu schützen. Damals, als ich mit Harry und Ron losgezogen bin. Da hab ich sie mit einem Zauber belegt, damit ich für sie niemals existiert habe. Ich habe mich vollkommen aus ihrem Leben gelöscht. Nur leider hab ich bei der Zauberumkehr einen Fehler gemacht. Sie haben sich daran erinnert, dass ich sie mit einem Zauber belegt habe und das konnten sie mir nicht verzeihen. Ich hab meine Eltern seit fünf Jahren nicht mehr gesehen“, sie fing an zu weinen und Draco konnte nicht anders, als sie noch fester in den Arm zu nehmen. Er hatte schon mit weinenden Frauen ein Problem. Aber eine weinende Hermine war für ihn sogar noch schlimmer.  
„Hör zu. Wenn sie nicht verstehen, warum du es getan hast, dann bist du ohne sie vielleicht besser dran.“  
„Wie bitte?“, sie hob den Kopf und schaute ihn entgeistert an. „Wie kannst du so was sagen?“, er fasste sie am Kinn und zwang sie so, ihn anzusehen.  
„Du hast eine Familie, die dich so liebt, wie du bist. Und wenn du das alles andere mal vergisst, wenn du nur auf deine Gefühle hörst, dann wirst du erkennen, dass deine Eltern sich für dich eine Zukunft überlegt hatten, die nicht zu dir passt. Die du niemals hättest erfüllen können“, er strich ihr über die Wange. „Und selbst wenn du sie erfüllt hättest, wärst du niemals glücklich geworden.“  
Sie nickte langsam. So hatte sie das noch nie gesehen, aber er hatte recht. Ihre Eltern hatten sich für sie ausgemalt, dass sie den gleichen Beruf wie sie erwählte und die Praxis übernahm. Aber das kam für sie einfach nicht in Frage, war es noch nie.  
„Du hast recht. Wenn ich ihnen irgendwann gesagt hätte, dass ich auf keinen Fall Zahnärztin werden will, dann hätte das auch zu einem riesen Streit geführt.“  
„Na siehst du. Also, freu dich darüber, dass du eine Familie gefunden hast, die dich so liebt wie du bist.“  
„Ja“, sie holte tief Luft und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Und die ich dieses Jahr nicht sehen werde. Wir schaffen es alle nur einmal im Jahr zusammen zukommen und dieses Jahr werd ich nicht dabei sein, weil wir hier fest sitzen.“  
„Wir schaffen das schon.“  
„Und wie? Wir sitzen hier fest. Keiner weiß wo wir sind und ohne Zauberstab kommen wir auch nicht weg.“  
„Nun ja“, ein verschlagenes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Dann sollten wir vielleicht dafür sorgen, dass wir hier ein schönes Fest haben.“  
„Was?“  
„Nun ja. Muggel schaffen es doch auch ohne Magie, also warum sollten wir es nicht versuchen?“, er sprang auf und hielt ihr eine Hand hin. „Also, was sagst du? Willst du mir zeigen, wie Muggel Weihnachten feiern?“  
Sie griff nach seiner Hand und nickte lächelnd. Sie merkte, dass er dieses Angebot wirklich ernst meinte und dass es ihn auch interessierte. Sie wusste, dass sich ihre Gedanken wiederholten, aber immer wieder ging ihr durch den Kopf, dass dieser Draco nicht so war wie der Draco von früher. Quasi ein Draco 2.0, eine verbesserte Version.  
„Gerne.“

Ein paar Stunden später war die Hütte kaum noch wieder zu erkennen. In der Küche hatten sie Popcorn und Cranberries entdeckt, aus denen sie Girlanden machen wollten. Außerdem lag auf den Wohnzimmertisch Backpapier und Alufolie, wie sie daraus etwas machen wollten, wusste Hermine noch nicht genau, aber sie hatte mal gelesen, dass das angeblich funktionieren sollte. Sie lächelte und schaute sich dann um.  
„Das ist doch schon mal was. Aber schade, dass wir keinen Baum haben. Wir versuchen Schmuck für einen Baum zumachen, haben aber keinen.“  
„Mach dir mal keine Sorgen“, Draco lächelte, während er versuchte mit Hilfe einer Nähnadel Popcorn und Cranberries auf einen Faden aufzuziehen. „Vielleicht fällt mir da ja was ein. Also, so was machen Muggel an Weihnachten?“  
„Manche. Aber die meisten schauen sich den großen Weihnachtsfilm im Fernsehen an, haben ein riesen Weihnachtsessen und verteilen dann die Geschenke.“  
„Und wie war das bei euch früher so?“  
Ihr Gesicht nahm einen verträumten Ausdruck an.  
„Während der Adventszeit haben Mom und ich immer Plätzchen gebacken. Die sollten zwar bis Weihnachten reichen, haben sie aber nie, weswegen wir an Heiligabend oder dem Tag davor noch mal welche gemacht haben. Dann an Heiligabend sind meine Mom und ich zum Weihnachtsliedersingen und dem Krippenspiel in die Kirche gegangen, während mein Dad das Essen vorbereitet und so getan hat, als müsse er das Christkind einlassen. Weißt du, bei uns gab‘s die Geschenke immer schon an Heiligabend und nicht erst am nächsten Morgen. Wenn Mom und ich dann nach Hause kamen, dann brannten schon die Kerzen am Baum und im ganzen Haus duftete es nach Dads Spezialweihnachtsbraten. Irgendwann kamen dann auch noch mein Onkel mit seiner Frau und meine Großeltern. Es wurde gegessen, gelacht und sich einfach gefreut, dass man zusammen war.“  
„Klingt wirklich toll.“  
„Das war es auch. Aber, dann kam ich nach Hogwarts und damit hat sich Weihnachten verändert. Meine Verwandten glaubten, dass es mir nicht mehr reichen würde so zu feiern wie früher. Ich sei ja jetzt was anderes gewöhnt.“  
„Haben sie das jemals offen gesagt?“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, das brauchten sie nicht. Es war ihnen anzusehen. Außerdem waren meine Eltern immer mehr der Meinung, wir müssten über Weihnachten wegfahren. Also haben wir die Feiertage in irgendwelchen Hotels verbracht. Was ja mal ganz schön sein kann. Aber immer wieder? Da hab ich dann irgendwann gesagt, dass ich über Weihnachten in der Schule bleiben möchte, weil ich anfangen müsste für meine Prüfungen zu lernen. Schulische Erfolge waren etwas, mit dem meine Eltern leben konnten, was sie verstanden.“  
„Also hast du dich von ihnen distanziert, ohne ihnen wirklich weh zu tun. Reife Leistung Granger.“  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Mir hat es schon ziemlich wehgetan. Und sie seit fünf Jahren weder gesehen noch gesprochen zu haben tut noch mehr weh. Wie war das Fest denn eigentlich bei euch?“  
„Nicht so toll wie bei dir. Lucius und Narzissa schmissen jedes Jahr eines ihrer riesen Feste, zu dem natürlich jeder eingeladen wurde und wer etwas zu sagen haben wollte, der kam auch. Die Elfen wurden tagelang durch das Haus gejagt, damit auch ja alle schwarzmagischen Gegenstände verdammt gut versteckt waren. Das Essen war immer super, keine Frage. Aber ich hab mich manchmal gefragt, ob meine Eltern wirklich noch an das glaubten, was sie taten. Ob sie ihr Leben so mochten. Nun ja, die Antwort hab ich ja erhalten.“  
Hermine nickte verstehend. Ja, die Antwort hatte er wirklich erhalten. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch das Wohnzimmer wandern, auf der Suche nach etwas, dass sie noch für ihr improvisiertes Weihnachtsfest nutzen konnte, als ihr plötzlich ein Gedanke kam.  
„Sag mal, wann wirst du eigentlich im Büro zurück erwartet?“  
„Erst im neuen Jahr. Ich weiß worauf du hinaus willst. So schnell wird mich keiner vermissen. Blaise wird sich zwar fragen, warum ich ihn nicht abhole, aber sich dann denken, ich hätte irgendwas aufgerissen und würde mit meiner Eroberung feiern.“  
„Ohne ihm Bescheid zu geben? Tolle Freundschaft, wirklich.“  
„Weißt du Granger“, er grinste schief. „So was kann vorkommen. Und wie sieht’s bei dir aus?“  
„Ich sollte am 23. wieder da sein, meinen Bericht abgeben und dann wäre ich direkt nach London gereist. Also wird sich entweder mein Boss oder meine „Familie“ fragen wo ich bleibe.“  
„Bist du denn noch nie einfach nicht erschienen? Moment, ich vergaß, dass ich mit Fräulein Zuverlässig spreche. Sie sagt natürlich immer sofort ihre Termine ab.“  
Sie warf ein Popcorn nach ihm und funkelte ihn gespielt böse an.  
„Das ist echt nicht fair. Es kam durchaus schon mal vor, dass ich zu spät kam.“  
„Was war denn da passiert?“, fragte er mit blitzenden Augen. „Aber sag mal, wenn du Weihnachten so einfach in London feiern kannst und auch für Tage nach Norwegen verschwindest, fragt sich denn keiner, wo du bleibst oder bist?“  
„Und wer sollte sich das fragen? Krummbein wird von meiner Nachbarin versorgt, die sich auch um meine Post kümmert. Und die rechnet erst im neuen Jahr wieder mit mir.“  
Er schluckte, nicht wissend, wie er das nächste so unbeteiligt wie möglich sagen sollte. Auch wenn ihn die Antwort brennend interessierte. Denn er musste zugeben, dass es echt schön war, so entspannt mit ihr zusammen zu sitzen und sich zu unterhalten.  
„Ich dachte eher an einen Freund oder so. Ich mein, nur weil es mit dem Wiesel nicht funktioniert hat, bist du doch wohl nicht zur Einsiedlerin geworden, die nur ihre durchgeknallte Katze ertragen kann.“  
„Erstes ist das gemein Krummbein gegenüber, der ist nicht durchgeknallt.“  
„Wie du meinst“, sagte er mit einem Grinsen.  
„Und zweitens wüsste ich zwar nicht, was dich das angeht, aber es gibt momentan keinen Freund.“  
Verwundert schaute er sie an. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
„Sind denn alle Italiener blind?“  
„Wie meinst du das denn schon wieder?“  
„Na ja“, er wurde leicht rot. „Du siehst gar nicht mal schlecht aus und deine Besserwisserei, die einem früher echt auf den Geist gegangen ist, hat sich anscheinend auch verwachsen. Also ist doch die Frage, warum du keinen Freund hast, berechtigt.“  
„Und wer sagt, dass es an den Kerlen liegt? Vielleicht will ich einfach keinen Freund. Schon mal daran gedacht?“  
Er legte die Girlande, an der er arbeitete, zur Seite, beugte sich vor und streichelte ihr über die Wange.  
„Hermine, du bist ein Mensch, der nicht alleine sein kann. Du brauchst Menschen um dich herum, die dir etwas bedeuten und denen du etwas bedeutest. Dass du so alleine in einem fremden Land lebst, passt einfach nicht zu dir.“  
„Ich hab‘s echt satt, dass die Leute ständig meinen, mir sagen zu müssen, was zu mir passt und was nicht. Vielleicht hab ich mich geändert. Schon mal daran gedacht? Du hast dich doch auch verändert. Also warum sollte ich nicht das gleiche Recht dazu haben?“, sie überging völlig die Tatsache, dass er sie bei ihrem Vornamen angesprochen hatte. Es störte sie, dass auch er der Meinung war, dass sie besser bei ihren Freunden in London geblieben wäre. Dort, wo sie jeder kannte und sie angestarrt wurde wie ein bunter Hund.  
„Hör zu, so meinte ich das nicht. Ich wollte eigentlich nur sagen, dass ich es bewundere, dass du den Neuanfang in einem neuen Land gewagt hast und dass ich mich darüber wundere, dass du keinen Freund hast. Und nichts anderes.“  
„Ach ja?“  
„Ja. Ich meine, du bist hübsch und intelligent. Und das du niemanden findest, der zu dir passt, ist einfach nur seltsam.“  
Sie starrte ihn mit weit geöffneten Augen an.  
„Du findest mich hübsch?“  
Er schluckte und räusperte sich dann.  
„Nun ja, weißt du…“, bevor er antworten konnte, klopfte es an der Tür. Sie schauten sich verwundert an, dann stand Draco auf und ging zur Tür. Als er sie öffnete, sah er vor sich einen schlanken, hochgewachsenen Mann.  
„Entschuldigung“, Draco hörte den südlichen Akzent des Mannes. „Ich bin auf der Suche nach einer jungen Frau. Haben Sie vielleicht jemanden gesehen? Sie hat braune Haare und dunkle Augen. Müsste so vor zwei, drei Tagen gewesen sein.“  
Bevor Draco antworten konnte, merkte er, wie Hermine aufgestanden und neben ihn getreten war.  
„Nemmo. Wie kommst du denn hier hin?“  
„Mina. Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, als du dich nicht vom Hotel aus gemeldet hast. Also hat der Boss mich zu Madam Nerroda geschickt und die hat mir gesagt, dass die Vertreter der Regierungen bereits wieder weg wären. Was hat sie denn damit gemeint?“  
„Wollen Sie nicht herein kommen? Es ist ziemlich kalt draußen“, Draco schaute den Mann an, der Hermine mit seltsamen Blick musterte. Vielleicht war dies einer der Männer, die Interesse an ihr hatten, aber sie keines an ihm. Der Mann nickte und trat mit prüfendem Blick an Draco vorbei in die Hütte. Nemmo ließ seinen Blick durch die Hütte wandern und entdeckte die Versuche der zwei sie ein wenig wohnlicher zu machen.  
„Mina, was ist das hier?“  
„Ach weißt du“, Hermine ließ sich wieder auf dem Sofa nieder. „Draco und ich kennen uns noch von der Schule und wir sind beide in den Schneesturm geraten, also haben wir hier Unterschlupf gesucht.“  
Nemmo fragte nicht warum sie nicht appariert sind, sondern nickte nur und setzte sich dann zu ihr aufs Sofa.  
„Also Mina. Wie ist es gelaufen?“  
„Madam Nerroda hat sich erst ein wenig geziert, aber ich hab einfach meinen Charme spielen lassen und sie hat alles rausgerückt, was sie hatte.“  
„Also haben wir uneingeschränkten Zugang zur Quelle des Wissens?“  
„Nicht direkt“, sie warf einen Blick zu Draco und seufzte. „Das Wissen ist zu wertvoll, als das man es einfach wegschließen kann. Und zu gefährlich, als dass es offen zugänglich bleiben kann. Also haben Draco und ich uns auf etwas geeinigt.“  
„Draco?“, Nemmo warf ihm einen Blick zu und runzelte die Stirn. „Was hat er denn damit zu tun?“  
„Er arbeitet für das englische Ministerium. Er hatte den gleichen Auftrag wie ich. Und mit ihm sollte ich mich auch in Oslo treffen. Also haben wir uns hier zusammengesetzt und sind zu einer Einigung gekommen.“  
Hermine reichte ihm die Notizen und er überflog sie.  
„Mina. Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Das wird der Chef niemals absegnen. Du solltest uns einen uneingeschränkten Zugang sichern. Aber das, das ist so weit ab von dem, was du erreichen solltest. Damit werden die Engländer niemals durchkommen. Das ist absolut nicht tragbar.“  
Draco richtete sich auf und seine Augen nahmen einen harten Glanz an.  
„Das, was Ihnen vorstrebt, das ist nicht tragbar. Sie können nicht einfach das gesamte Wissen der Welt für sich pachten. Wenn bekannt werden würde, dass das italienische Ministerium solch ein Wissen unter Verschluss hält, wird die internationale Gemeinschaft der Zauberer schon Schritte einleiten um das zu verhindern.“  
„Soll das eine Drohung sein?“  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, nur ein wohlgemeinter Rat. Sie haben recht, wenn Sie sagen, dass das Wissen wertvoll ist. Also ist es doch für alle Hexen und Zauberer wertvoll. Und mit unserer Idee garantieren wir jedem zumindest die Möglichkeit Zugang zu erhalten.“  
„Aber das ist nicht das, was verlangt wurde.“  
Hermine schaute ihn mit ernstem Blick an und Draco fühlte sich an den Tag im dritten Schuljahr erinnert, an dem sie ihn geschlagen hatte.  
„Mir wurde gesagt, ich soll eine Möglichkeit für den Zugang zum Wissen finden. Und das habe ich gemacht und außerdem hast du nicht zu entscheiden, was verlangt wird oder nicht. Das hat allein dein Vater zu entscheiden und ich denke, dass er auch damit zufrieden sein wird.“  
Nemmo nickte langsam. So hatte er Hermine noch nie gesehen. Sie bisher schien sie immer freundlich und verständnisvoll, als ob sie nie Wiederworte geben würde. Draco hingegen versuchte erst gar nicht sein breites Grinsen zu verbergen. Das war die Hermine die er kannte und… Nun ja, liebte war ein zu starkes Wort. Aber jedenfalls die Hermine, die er respektierte und mochte.  
„Also Nemmo, wie haben Sie uns eigentlich gefunden?“  
„Nun ja, als ich von Madam Nerroda losgegangen bin, hab ich etwas auf ihrer Fußmatte liegen sehen und als ich nachschaute, entpuppte es sich als zwei Zauberstäbe. Und dann hab ich an die Besitzer der Stäbe gedacht, bin appariert und hier gelandet“, er holte die beiden Zauberstäbe aus seinem Umhang.  
„Aber das ist ja meiner“, kam es synchron von Hermine und Draco. Jeder von ihnen nahm seinen Zauberstab wieder an sich und Draco fuhr beinahe zärtlich über das Weißdornholz. Endlich hatte er ihn wieder.  
„Wie konntet ihr beide eigentlich am gleichen Ort euren Zauberstab verlieren?“  
Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie wusste es nicht genau. Doch Draco verzog das Gesicht.  
„Diese kleine, miese Gewitterhexe.“  
„Was denn?“, Hermine schaute ihn fragend an.  
„Nun ja. Gerade als ich die Tür zugemacht hatte, hörte ich drinnen jemand lachen, etwas sagen und in dem Moment kam ein Haufen Schnee vom Dach auf mich runter gerutscht.“  
„Genauso war es bei mir auch. Und wahrscheinlich sind unsere Stäbe aus dem Umhang gefallen, als wir den Schnee abgeschüttelt haben. Meinst du das war Absicht?“  
„Bestimmt. Vielleicht wollte sie sie für sich behalten, aber das Wetter war so schlecht, dass sie nicht raus gegangen ist. Und dann kam Nemmo und hat uns den Tag gerettet.“  
Nemmo nickte langsam. Er verstand zwar Englisch und konnte es auch sprechen, aber die Unterhaltung zwischen Hermine und Draco wurde in einem Tempo geführt, dass es ihm unmöglich machte ihnen zu folgen. Aber, er hatte getan, was er tun sollte und am besten wäre es, wenn er jetzt wieder abreiste.  
„Mina, hör zu. Du solltest doch noch vor Weihnachten deinen Bericht abgeben. Warum gibst du ihn nicht mir mit? Ich geb ihn dann für dich ab und du kannst direkt nach London reisen.“  
Draco registrierte etwas in Nemmos Blick, dass ihn vorsichtig werden ließ. Diesen Blick hatte er oft genug gesehen. Entweder bei sich selbst, oder bei den anderen Slytherins. Nemmo würde irgendetwas an ihrer Absprache ändern, wenn Hermine ihm jetzt ihren Bericht überreichte. Er würde ihn seiner Vorstellung entsprechend verändern. Und das musste er verhindern. Er wusste, dass Hermine der Job wichtig war und dann sollte sie auch das Abkommen erhalten, dass sie sich gemeinsam überlegt hatte.  
„Ach Hermine, mir ist da noch was eingefallen, was vielleicht mit ins Abkommen sollte. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, noch ein wenig hier zu bleiben, damit wir es durchsprechen können?“  
Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.  
„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Nemmo?“  
Er stand auf und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich muss wieder zurück. Kommst du eigentlich zur Neujahrsfeier?“  
„Nemmo“, sie seufzte. Langsam wurde es echt nervig, wie anhänglich er war. Er wollte einfach nicht verstehen, dass sie kein Interesse an ihm hatte. „Ich hab‘s dir schon mal gesagt. Ich komme erst in der zweiten Januarwoche wieder.“  
„Ist ja gut. Also dann schönen Urlaub“, damit drehte er sich um und war disappariert.  
Hermine schaute noch einen Moment auf den Punkt, an dem Nemmo eben noch gestanden hatte, dann schaute sie Draco fragend an.  
„Also, was fehlt noch im Abkommen?“  
„Gar nichts. Ich trau ihm nur nicht. Deswegen wollte ich es nicht riskieren, ihm das Abkommen zu überlassen.“  
„Was? Du kannst Nemmo vertrauen. Er würde niemals etwas Böses tun.“  
„Glaub mir, er ist nicht so freundlich wie er tut. Ich kenne Typen wie ihn. Er ist ein Wolf im Schafspelz. Der total auf dich steht.“  
„Ich weiß“, sagte sie mit einem Seufzen. „Er versucht mit mir auszugehen, seit ich in der Abteilung angefangen habe. Er denkt, sein Name würde reichen, damit ihm alle Frauen zu Füßen liegen.“  
„Sein Name?“  
„Er ist Nemmo Martini“, als sie an seinem Blick erkannte, dass er nicht wusste, von wem er redete. „Sein Vater ist Victorio Martini. Der italienische Premier.“  
„Wow. Und so einen lässt du dir durch die Finger gehen?“  
Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Ich steh nicht auf Typen, die meinen, dass man, nur weil sie einen wohlklingenden und bedeutungsvollen Namen haben, sofort alles tun muss, was sie wollen. Das kann ich einfach nicht ab.“  
Er nickte langsam und schaute sich dann um.  
„Schade eigentlich.“  
„Was?“  
„Ich hatte mich irgendwie auf unser Weihnachten nach Muggelart gefreut. Aber jetzt gibt’s ja wohl keinen Grund mehr, noch länger hier zu bleiben.“  
Hermine merkte einen leichten Stich. Natürlich wollte er nicht mehr hier bleiben. Er wollte nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen sein. Die ganze Freundlichkeit der letzten Tage sollte nur kaschieren, was er wirklich dachte. Sie erhob sich, packte die Unterlagen ein und nahm dann vorsichtig den Wickel von ihrem Fuß. Der Knöchel war nur leicht geschwollen und ein feiner Bluterguss war zu sehen. Das war alles nicht so schlimm. Sie würde nach Rom apparieren, den Bericht abgeben, ihre Sachen packen und dann zu Harry und Ginny reisen. Sie zog ihren Socken und Stiefel an und nickte Draco zu.  
„War schön dich mal wieder zu sehen, auch wenn ich nicht gedacht hatte, dass das möglich wäre“, sie drehte sich auf der Stelle und war verschwunden.  
Draco starrte auf den Punkt, an dem sie eben noch gewesen war und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Was bei Merlins Rauschebart war denn das grade? Warum verschwand sie so einfach? Er hatte es wirklich ernst gemeint, als er sagte, dass er sich auf ihr spezielles Fest gefreut hatte und in der Minute darauf war sie einfach verschwunden. Sollte er ihr nach? Nein, er schüttelte den Kopf. Das würde nichts bringen. Am besten er ging nach Hause und machte sich daran, den Bericht in Reinform zu bringen. Dann könnte er die letzten Tage vor Weihnachten noch genießen. Aber trotzdem ging ihm Hermines Blick nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, den sie ihm zuletzt noch zugeworfen hatte. Irgendwie hatte sie verletzt gewirkt. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Nur weil er sich eingestanden hatte, dass sie ihm nicht gleichgültig war, musste er doch nicht alles über sie wissen und sich immer in ihre Angelegenheiten reinhängen.

3\. Kapitel

Als Hermine in ihrer kleinen Wohnung im magischen Viertel von Rom ankam, holte sie erst mal tief Luft. Ihre Wohnung, ihr ganz persönlicher Rückzugsort, den sie so gestaltet hatte, wie sie wollte. Die Räume offenbarten viel über sie. Zum Beispiel stand auf dem breiten Schreibtisch ein nagelneuer Laptop, auch wenn er momentan beinahe unter Pergamentseiten versank. Aber sie hatte darauf geachtet, dass sie auch Strom in ihrer Wohnung hatte. Dies war nun mal sie. Sie war eine Hexe und eine Muggel. So einfach war das. Für sie schloss die eine nicht die andere Seite aus. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch. Kurz war sie am überlegen, ob sie bei ihrer Nachbarin vorbeigehen und schnell nach Krummbein sehen sollte. Doch dann verwarf sie den Gedanken wieder. Krummbein würde nicht verstehen, warum sie ihn direkt wieder allein ließ und sie Monate lang mit versteckten Sachen quälen. Sie stellte sich kurz unter die Dusche, zog sich frische Sachen an und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Ministerium.  
In der Eingangshalle traf sie direkt auf ihren Boss, der sie mit schief gelegtem Kopf empfang.  
„Ms. Granger, ich muss sagen, ich bin nicht begeistert.“  
„Wie bitte?“, sie blieb vom Blitz getroffen stehen. „Was ist denn los?“  
„Nemmo kam eben in mein Büro und er meinte, Sie hätten sich deswegen nicht gemeldet, weil Sie in einer einsamen Hütte mit ihrem Freund Urlaub machen würden. Außerdem hätten Sie ihren Auftrag nicht zufriedenstellend erfüllt.“  
„Was hat Nemmo getan?“, sie schaute ihren Chef entsetzt an. Dann holte sie tief Luft und antwortete mit fester Stimme. „Der Auftrag ist erledigt. Und wenn Sie mir die Gelegenheit geben würden, die ganze Sache zu erklären, dann werden Sie mir bestimmt zustimmen, dass es nicht besser hätte laufen können.“  
„Nun denn“, ihr Chef nickte langsam. „Dann werde ich Ihnen die Gelegenheit geben. Also bitte.“  
Hermine folgte ihm in sein Büro. Nach außen hin versuchte sie ein unbeteiligtes Gesicht zu machen, aber innerlich war sie kurz vorm explodieren. Was bildete Nemmo sich eigentlich ein? Nur weil sie ihm einen Korb gegeben hatte, und das nicht zum ersten Mal, spielte er jetzt so verrückt. Was glaubte er eigentlich wer er war? Nur weil sein Papi der Minister war, glaubte er, er könne tun und lassen was er wollte.  
‚Aber nicht mit mir Freundchen‘, dachte sie grimmig. ‚Ich werd dir zeigen, wozu ich in der Lage bin. Ich bin nicht das kleine Frauchen, für das du mich gehalten hast.‘  
Hermine wusste genau, wenn Nemmo ihr in diesem Moment über den Weg gelaufen wäre, hätte sie ihn in Grund und Boden geflucht.  
„Also Ms. Granger, nehmen Sie doch Platz“, sie setzte sich auf einen der Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch und legte die kleine Perlenhandtasche auf ihren Schoß, die ihr all die Jahre so treue Dienste geleistet hatte. „Nun, was haben Sie zu den Vorwürfen zu sagen?“  
„Erstens weiß ich nicht, was in Nemmo gefahren ist. Seine Anschuldigungen sind völlig haltlos. Es ist wahr, dass er mich in einer Hütte gefunden hat. Aber das hat einen guten Grund. Mir war, nach dem Treffen mit Madam Nerroda, mein Zauberstab abhandengekommen, der übrigens von Nemmo selbst gefunden wurde. Ich versuchte, nachdem ich den Verlust bemerkt habe, zum nächsten Ort zu gelangen, in der Hoffnung, ich würde dort die Möglichkeit erhalten, nach Oslo zu gelangen. Da allerdings zu dem Zeitpunkt ein starker Schneesturm herrschte, gestaltete sich das Vorhaben ein wenig schwierig. Zum Glück entdeckte ich diese kleine Hütte und suchte dort Schutz vor dem Wetter. Und ich hatte wieder Glück, denn die Person, die ebenfalls in dieser Hütte Unterschlupf gefunden hatte, war der Vertreter des englischen Ministeriums, mit dem ich mich in Oslo treffen sollte. Also haben wir aus der Not eine Tugend gemacht und ein Abkommen ausgehandelt, von dem wir sicher sind, dass es alle Seiten zufriedenstellen wird“, sie griff in ihre Tasche und holte die Notizen heraus. „Das ist das, was wir ausgearbeitet haben. Seine Notizen sind identisch. Sie sind mit einem Zauber belegt worden, so dass automatisch ein Vertrag aufgesetzt wird, wenn beide Seiten mit diesem Vorschlag einverstanden sind. Natürlich wird noch einiges zu besprechen sein, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie mir zustimmen werden, wenn ich sage, dass das die bestmögliche Entscheidung ist.“  
Ihr Boss nickte langsam und ließ seine Augen über das Papier huschen. Ab und an gab er ein Grunzen von sich, dass Hermine nur als Zustimmung interpretieren konnte. Nach ein paar Minuten hob er den Kopf und nickte langsam.  
„Nun Ms. Granger. Das sieht alles wirklich ganz nett aus, aber trotzdem frage ich mich, ob Sie wirklich glauben, was Sie da eben gesagt haben.“  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Nun ja, Ihre Geschichte klingt doch wirklich ein wenig seltsam. Zwei Zauberer, von unterschiedlichen Ministerien, die aber in der gleichen Abteilung arbeiten, verlieren durch Zufall zeitgleich ihre Zauberstäbe, weswegen sie in der norwegischen Einöde festsitzen, bis sie ganz plötzlich von einem Vertreter des einen Ministeriums gefunden werden. Dieser erkennt natürlich sofort die Lage und beschließt, einfach abzureisen und sich, wie es sich gehört, an den Vorgesetzten zu wenden anstatt das Paar in Verlegenheit zu bringen.“  
„Stellt Nemmo die Sache etwa so dar?“  
„Er sagte, sie wären nicht angezogen gewesen.“  
„Mein Gott. Ich hatte einen Schuh nicht an, weil ich mir den Knöchel verstaucht habe.“  
„Natürlich.“  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und stand dann auf.  
„Wissen Sie was Sir. Sie können mir glauben oder nicht. Was ich wissen will ist einfach nur folgendes. Ist das Abkommen zu ihrer Zufriedenheit und habe ich damit den kleinen Test bestanden? Weil, wenn das so ist, werde ich jetzt nach Hause gehen und packen. Denn eigentlich sollte ich schon längst im Weihnachtsurlaub in London sein.“  
„Bei ihrem Freund?“  
„Warum glauben Sie Nemmo nur alles, was er sagt? Und warum sagt er überhaupt so einen Mist?“, niedergeschlagen schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
„Ich glaube Nemmo, weil sich das so innerhalb einer Familie gehört. Das würden Sie wissen, wenn Sie sowas wie eine Familie hätten.“  
Hermine starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, fing sich dann aber schnell wieder und warf die Haare nach hinten.  
„Ich habe eine Familie und diese Familie würde erkennen, wenn ich sie belügen würde. Ich habe Ihnen die Wahrheit über die Ereignisse berichtet. Wenn Sie mir nicht glauben, dann wenden Sie sich doch an die Abteilung für internationale magische Beziehungen des englischen Ministeriums. Die werden Ihnen bestimmt die ganze Sache bestätigen.“  
„Natürlich werden sie das. Ich weiß wer Sie sind Ms. Granger. In England genießen Sie so etwas wie Narrenfreiheit. Aber nicht bei uns. Hier wird man Sie für ihr Fehlverhalten zur vollen Rechenschaft ziehen.“  
„Welches Fehlverhalten?“  
„Sie haben sich unschicklich benommen und das als Vertreterin unseres Landes und Sie haben einen der besten Männer verletzt die wir haben.“  
„Darum geht es also“, fiel sie ihm ins Wort. „Das ganze Theater hier nur, weil ich keine Lust habe mit Nemmo auszugehen. Weil ich sein Ego verletzt habe, zieht er diese Show ab. Wirklich unglaublich“, sie senkte den Kopf und seufzte. „Ich vermute, Sie werden mir niemals glauben. Also sagen Sie mir nur eines, hab ich bestanden?“  
Ihr Boss warf erneut einen Blick auf die Unterlagen und nickte dann.  
„Gut. Dann werden Sie mir ja bestimmt noch ein Zeugnis ausstellen. Schicken Sie es mir ruhig zu. Es wird sich jemand um meine Post kümmern. Ich bin im Urlaub“, damit drehte sie sich um und verließ das Büro.  
Am Ausgang kam ihr Nemmo entgegen. Sein breites, scheinbar freundliches Grinsen machte sie nur noch wütender.  
„Mina. Ich hätte eigentlich nicht erwartet, dich heute noch zu sehen.“  
„Weißt du was Nemmo? Es hat sich ausgeminat. Lern endlich meinen Namen. Nach all der Zeit solltest du das drauf haben. Aber ich glaube, dass ist zu viel verlangt. Ich hatte schon lange einen Verdacht, aber nun hat er sich endlich bestätigt. Du hast diese Stelle nur, weil deine Familie in jeder wichtigen Position dieser Regierung sitzt. Du gehst mir wirklich auf den Geist. Du hast deinen eigenen Onkel angelogen, nur weil ich nicht mit dir ausgehen wollte? Wie arm ist denn so was? Aber dein Plan ist fehlgeschlagen. Ich habe die Prüfung bestanden und dein Onkel hat das Abkommen akzeptiert. Du hast verloren und ich gewonnen“, damit drehte sie sich um und wollte das Gebäude verlassen, als sie am Arm gepackt wurde.  
„Die Geschichte ist noch nicht vorbei. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass wir den alleinigen Zugang zur Quelle erhalten.“  
„Das kannst du nicht machen.“  
„Ich kann und ich werde. Denn ich bin der Prinz von Italien, mir gehört quasi dieses Land und das werde ich mir nicht von so einer prüden Zicke wie dir kaputt machen lassen.“  
Zum zweiten Mal in ihrem Leben reagierte Hermine rein instinktiv. Sie schaltete ihr Gehirn aus und handelte einfach nur. Sie holte aus und gab Nemmo eine schallende Backpfeife. Er griff sich an die Wange und seine Augen nahmen einen kalten Ausdruck an.  
„Das hättest du nicht tun sollen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass deine Karriere vorbei ist, noch bevor sie angefangen hat.“  
Da Hermine schon schlimmere Drohungen in ihrem Leben gehört hatte, drehte sie sich einfach nur um und ging. Sie ging in ihre Wohnung und fing an, ihre Sachen zu packen. Dann erinnerte sie sich an etwas und ein kaltes Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie holte ihren Zauberstab heraus und hielt ihn hoch.  
„Accio Abkommen Norwegen.“  
Kurz darauf hielt sie ihre Notizen in der Hand. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass Nemmo sie in die Hand bekam. Sie würde dafür sorgen, dass das Abkommen und die Erstellung des Rates auch ohne die Italiener geschah. Es war sowieso schwachsinnig, so eine Sache ohne die Norweger machen zu wollen. Sie dachte kurz nach und grinste noch breiter. Sie würde die Norweger einbinden. Sie hatten immerhin ein Recht zu erfahren, was sich auf ihrem Land befand. Schnell griff sie nach einem Blatt Pergament und setzte einen Brief auf. Anschließend steckte sie ihn, zusammen mit ihren Notizen in einen Umschlag. Dafür würde sie sich Hedwig ausleihen. Sie schaute sich in ihrer Wohnung um und seufzte. Sie hatte gerne in Italien gelebt. Und ihre Wohnung war wirklich toll. Aber was sein musste, musste wohl sein. Schnell klingelte sie bei ihrer Nachbarin, holte Krummbein ab und verabschiedete sich von ihr. Hermine erzählte der alten Frau, die sie wirklich gern hatte, dass sie aber für unbestimmte Zeit wegen der Arbeit weg müsse. Natürlich wüsste sie, dass Krummbein bei ihr gut aufgehoben war, aber sie wolle ihr nicht zur Last fallen. Als sie wieder in ihrer Wohnung stand, verzauberte sie schnell noch einen Koffer und packte anschließend die Kartons hinein. Und so machte sie sich nur mit Krummbeins Weidenkorb, ihrer Perlenhandtasche und einem Koffer auf den Weg nach London. Und hinterließ eine vollkommen ausgeräumte Wohnung. 

„Warum zur Hölle hast du diesen hässlichen Stubentiger mitgebracht? Du weißt doch das Valerie allergisch auf Katzen ist.“  
Ron stand mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor ihr und funkelte sie an. Hermine seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Weißt du was Ronald? Nein das wusste ich nicht. Du wechselst so schnell die Freundin, wie andere ihre Unterwäsche. Warum sollten wir anderen uns die Mühe machen ihre Namen oder meinetwegen auch Allergien zu merken, wenn du doch sowieso bald wieder eine Neue hast? Außerdem hat Krummbein das gleiche Recht hier zu sein, wie alle anderen auch.“  
„Du hast ja keine Ahnung.“  
„Wovon? Wovon habe ich keine Ahnung? Wie es ist sich auf dem Ruhm, Lord Voldemort vernichtet zu haben, auszuruhen? Oder sich nicht die Mühe zu machen, sich einen Job zu suchen? Du hast recht, davon habe ich wirklich keine Ahnung. Und wir anderen auch nicht. Mein Gott, selbst Malfoy hat einen Job und der braucht wirklich nicht das Geld.“  
„Wie kommst du denn jetzt auf Malfoy?“  
Hermine schluckte. Sie hatte noch niemandem von ihrer Begegnung in Norwegen und ihrer quasi Kündigung erzählt. Und sie würde bestimmt nicht Ron als erstem davon erzählen.  
„Einfach so. Ron, du bist kein Kind mehr. Such dir endlich einen Job. Sogar Harry hat sich endlich entschieden, was er mit seinem Leben anfangen will.“  
„Und er ist stolz darauf“, warf der Schwarzhaarige ein, der den Streit seiner besten Freunde interessiert beobachtet hatte. Vor einem Monat hatte er endlich eine Lösung gefunden, die ihn voll und ganz zufrieden stellte. Er hatte die Ausbildung als Auror angefangen und spielte in seiner Freizeit in einem Team aus einer der unteren Ligen Quidditch. Und endlich schien er wirklich mit seinem Leben zufrieden zu sein.  
„Also, wenn Harry es schafft. Wenn Ginny es schafft. Wenn selbst deine Brüder sich wieder gefangen haben. Warum dann nicht auch du?“  
„Weißt du was Hermine? Ich finde du solltest endlich mal wieder ordentlich…“  
„Was? Was sollte ich endlich mal wieder?“  
Rons Ohrspitzen wurde rot, so wie immer, wenn er entweder nervös war, oder ziemlich wütend, dann schaute er sie aber fest an.  
„Lass dich endlich mal wieder richtig vögeln. Vielleicht verschwindet ja dann diese ätzende Seite an dir.“  
Als Hermine Ron die Ohrfeige gab, schallte es durch das Wohnzimmer, in dem die drei sich aufgehalten hatten, und das ganze untere Geschoss des Hauses. Als Ginny von der Küche, wo sie und Molly dabei waren, das Weihnachtsessen vorzubereiten, ins Zimmer kam, wirkte die Szene noch immer wie eingefroren. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass Hermine mittlerweile das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Aber Ron und Harry waren immer noch an der gleichen Stelle.  
„Was ist denn hier passiert?“  
Ron hob langsam die Hand an seine Wange und berührte den deutlichen Abdruck von Hermines Hand. Er zuckte zusammen und hob die Schultern.  
„Ich weiß echt nicht, was mit ihr los ist.“  
Harry schüttelte langsam den Kopf, stand auf, ging zu seiner Freundin und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss.  
„Weißt du Ron. Den Spruch hättest du dir echt sparen können. Wir sind eine Familie und wenn einer aus der Familie sich gehen lässt, dann macht man sich nun mal Gedanken. Und wir kennen Hermine jetzt bereits unser halbes Leben. Sie ist einfach mehr der akademische Typ. Irgendwann wird sie jemanden finden, der zu ihr passt. Ich dachte immer du wärst es, aber da bin ich mir gar nicht mehr sicher. Sie braucht jemanden, der sie intellektuell herausfordert und sein wir mal ehrlich, was das betrifft, spielt sie weit außerhalb unserer Liga. Und irgendwas muss in den letzten Tagen vorgefallen sein. Sie spricht zwar nicht darüber, aber es steht in ihren Augen.“  
„Außerdem humpelt sie“, Ron warf seiner Schwester einen Blick zu.  
„Woher weißt du das?“  
„Nenn es Instinkt. Oder ich seh in meinem Job einfach noch nicht genug Kranke und Verletzte“, sie spielte damit auf ihre Stelle als Heilerin im St. Mungos an. „Aber Tatsache ist, dass sie ihren rechten Fuß weniger belastet als den linken. Ich würde ja auf eine Verstauchung tippen, aber genau kann ich es nicht sagen.“  
Harry nickte und Ron senkte den Kopf. Er wusste, er hatte Mist gebaut. Und irgendwie hatte Hermine ja recht. Er hatte in den letzten Jahren wirklich viele Freundinnen gehabt.  
„Was soll ich machen?“  
„Ron, wir sprechen von Hermine. Sie braucht ihre Zeit.“

„Niemals, niemals wieder werde ich mit ihm sprechen“, Hermine stapfte in dem Zimmer, das Harry und Ginny ihr gegeben hatten, auf und ab. „Das kann er sich voll in die Haare schmieren“, sie blickte zu ihrer Freundin, die gelassen auf dem Bett saß. „Tut mir wirklich leid Ginny, aber dein Bruder ist ein Arsch.“  
„Weiß ich doch“, Ginny beobachtete, wie immer wieder ein kleines Anzeichen von Schmerz über Hermines Gesicht zuckte, wenn sie mit dem rechten Fuß auftrat. In ihrer Wut schien sie ihre Verletzung einfach zu vergessen.  
„Ich meine, er hat schon viele Sprüche gebracht, aber das. Boah. Am besten tut er sich mit Nemmo zusammen. Da hätten sich zwei gefunden.“  
„Ist Nemmo nicht dein Arbeitskollege, der ständig mit dir ausgehen will?“  
„Ex.“  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Ex-Arbeitskollege. Nach den Feiertagen schick ich meine Kündigung.“  
Ginny starrte Hermine an.  
„Was? Aber warum denn? Dir hat doch alles daran gefallen. Italien, der Job an sich, dass du einfach aus dem Haus gehen konntest, ohne von jedem angestarrt zu werden.“  
„Das war ja auch alles toll. Aber Nemmo hat was gebracht, was es mir unmöglich macht, noch weiter mit ihm zu arbeiten“, sie drehte eine weitere Kurve und merkte, wie ihr rechter Knöchel nachgab. „Verdammt.“  
Sie humpelte zum Bett und ließ sich neben Ginny nieder. Diese war sofort in ihre Rolle als Heilerin gefallen und schaute konzentriert.  
„Was ist los?“  
„Der blöde Knöchel. Ich hab ihn mir in Norwegen verstaucht.“  
„Zeig mal her.“  
„Nicht so schlimm.“  
„Herzeigen.“  
Hermine zog ihren Schuh und Socken aus und Ginny erkannte mit einem Blick, dass die Verstauchung schon mindestens eine Woche alt war.  
„Hermine, erzähl, was ist passiert?“  
Hermine schloss die Augen und seufzte. Ginny hatte recht. Irgendwem musste sie es erzählen. Also erzählte sie alles. Vom dem Treffen mit Madam Nerroda, vom Verlust ihres Zauberstabs, dem Schneesturm, das Malfoy in der gleichen Hütte Schutz gesucht hatte wie sie. Dann ihre Erkenntnis, dass sie am selben Projekt arbeiteten, ihr Abkommen, ihr Treffen mit ihrem Boss und den Unterstellungen Nemmos. Was sie allerdings versuchte zu verschweigen, waren ihre Gefühle für Draco. Denn sie war sich einfach nicht sicher was es genau zu bedeuten hatte und zeitgleich hatte sie auch auf ihn eine riesen Wut, weil er ihr nur etwas vorgemacht hatte.  
„Und was hast du mir nicht erzählt?“, fragte Ginny interessiert.  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Ach komm Hermine. Du kannst mir alles sagen. Und wenn du nicht willst, dass ich es Harry sage, dann werde ich es auch nicht machen. Das kann ganz unter uns Mädels bleiben.“  
Hermine merkte, wie alles in ihr darauf brannte endlich mit jemandem über ihre Gefühle zu reden. Und warum nicht Ginny? Immerhin war sie ihre beste und einzige Freundin. Hermine lehnte ihren Kopf an die Wand und schloss die Augen.  
„Würdest du mich für verrückt halten, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass ich irgendwie auf Malfoy stehe?“  
Ginny lächelte.  
„Nein. Überhaupt nicht. Ich hab schon immer gedacht, dass ihr perfekt zueinander passen würdet. Natürlich abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er ein Slytherin, ein Todesser und ein Arschloch ist. Aber sonst“, Ginny überlegte kurz. „Ja, ihr passt zueinander.“  
„Er ist es nicht mehr.“  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Er hat sich verändert. Klar, er ist immer noch ein Slytherin. Aber, ich glaube langsam, dass er sich damals nur Voldemort angeschlossen hat, weil er keine andere Wahl hatte. Außerdem ist das Mal verschwunden. Er hat es nicht mehr. Was wohl ein Zeichen dafür ist, dass Voldemort endgültig vernichtet ist.“  
„Aber ein Arsch ist er doch immer noch, oder? Weil ich glaube kaum, dass sich ein Mensch so sehr verändern kann. Auch wenn er mittlerweile arbeitet und etwas für die Gemeinschaft tut.“  
Hermine erinnerte sich an seinen Blick, als er gesagt hatte, sie müssten nicht mehr in der Hütte bleiben und es könnte jeder seiner Wege gehen. Sie nickte langsam.  
„Ja. Ein Arsch ist er immer noch.“  
„Na siehste“, Ginny stand auf. „Ich werd jetzt schnell ein wenig Salbe holen und dann kümmer ich mich um deinen Fuß. Der übrigens erstaunlich gut aussieht.“  
„Wir haben ihn mit kalten Wickeln versorgt.“  
„Gut. Also bis gleich.“

Ein paar Stunden später lag Hermine mit einem Buch auf ihrem Bett, als es an der Tür klopfte.  
„Was ist?“  
Als Ron seinen Kopf zur Tür herein steckte, richtete sie sich auf.  
„Verzieh dich. Ich hab absolut keine Lust mit dir zu reden.“  
„Kann ich verstehen, wirklich. Aber hör mir wenigstens zu.“  
„Nein. Ron, du bist einer meiner besten Freunde und dann sagst du etwas, dass so verletzend ist. Ich will grad wirklich nicht mit dir reden. Also hau ab.“  
Ein Blick in ihre braunen Augen sagte Ron, dass sie wirklich nicht reden wollte, also drehte er sich um und ging wieder. Als es kurz darauf erneut klopfte, war sie kurz davor laut zu schreien.  
„Was ist denn nun schon wieder?“  
Diesmal war es Harry, der herein kam und ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hatte.  
„Tschuldige, wenn ich dich störe. Ich wollte nur kurz sehen, wie es dir geht?“  
„Wenigstens sitz ich nicht mehr in einer Hütte in Norwegen fest. Was schon eine Verbesserung ist. Aber Ginny meint, ich muss noch ein, zwei Tage im Bett bleiben, weil sonst der Fuß nicht richtig heilen kann.“  
„Schon komisch. Brüche können die Heiler über Nacht heilen, aber bei Verstauchungen machen die so einen Aufstand.“  
„Tja, Magie kann eben nicht alles richten“, meinte sie bitter. Harry nickte verstehend und setzte sich dann zu ihr aufs Bett.  
„Ginny hat gesagt, du hättest Probleme auf der Arbeit?“  
„Probleme ist noch eine harmlose Beschreibung dessen, was ich habe. Ich hätte Ron nicht so anfahren dürfen. Schließlich bin ich nicht besser. Den ersten Job, den ich hab, muss ich kündigen. Ich steh ohne Wohnung und ohne Geld da, um mir eine neue zu suchen. Und ohne Wohnung kein Job und ohne Job keine Wohnung. Echt scheiße.“  
„Aber wenigstens hast du es versucht. Und dass die anderen Mist gebaut haben, ist ja nicht deine Schuld. Du weißt, dass du hier solange wohnen bleiben kannst, wie du willst.“  
„Ja ich weiß, aber ich will euch nicht zur Last fallen.“  
„Hermine, du bist wie eine Schwester für mich. Und in einer Familie hilft man einander. Also, bleib so lange du willst.“  
„Danke Harry.“  
„Ich lass dich dann wieder allein“, er stand wieder auf und ging zur Tür. „Ach so. Hedwig ist wieder da. Wo auch immer sie war, es muss verdammt stürmisch gewesen sein. Aber eine Antwort hatte sie nicht dabei.“  
Hermine nickte. Sie hatte auch nicht erwartet, dass sie sofort eine Antwort erhalten würde. Die Norweger würden erst einmal beraten müssen und ob sie dann zu einer Entscheidung kamen, war eine andere Sache. Natürlich hoffte Hermine, dass Norwegen sich zugunsten des von ihr gefertigten Abkommens entscheiden würde. Und wenn dies geschehen würde, dann konnten ihr Nemmo und seine Familie gestohlen bleiben. Sie hatte gute Arbeit geleistet und konnte sich mit so etwas auch bewerben. Sie warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster und seufzte. Es hatte auch in London angefangen zu schneien. Im Wetterbericht sprachen sowohl die Zauberer, als auch die Muggel davon, dass ihnen allen der schlimmste Winter seit Jahrzehnten bevorstand. Die ganz pessimistischen sprachen sogar bereits von einem Jahrhundertwinter. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. In London kam ihr die Vorstellung, eingeschneit zu werden gar nicht so schlimm vor. In Norwegen, in der Hütte, wäre sie wahrscheinlich durch gedreht.  
Sie legte das Buch zur Seite und schloss die Augen. Sie konnte, nein, sie wollte nicht immer wieder an Norwegen denken müssen. Denn dachte sie an Norwegen, dann dachte sie auch an Draco. Und das konnte sie nun gar nicht brauchen. Sie brauchte Ruhe um sich ihre nächsten Schritte überlegen zu können. Sie brauchte auf jeden Fall erst mal eine neue Wohnung. Natürlich war das Haus schön, aber sie wusste, dass sie Harry und Ginny nicht zur Last fallen wollte. Auch wenn die beiden immer wieder etwas anderes behaupteten, Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie auf eigenen Beinen stehen wollte und es auch für sich selber musste. Sie brauchte einfach eine eigene Wohnung, denn wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, sie war als Mitbewohnerin einfach nur schrecklich. Das gab sie ohne zu zögern zu. Sie fragte sich, wie es die anderen nur sechs Jahre mit ihr ausgehalten hatten. Sie lächelte leicht. Ach ja, als ob Parvati und Lavender so viel besser gewesen wären. Mit ihren ganzen Schminkkram und so weiter. Sie hatte wenigstens nur schätzungsweise zweihundert Bücher um ihr Bett herum verteilt gehabt. Ja, für ihre Bibliothek brauchte sie wirklich eine eigene Wohnung. Vielleicht konnten die anderen ihr ja einen Tipp geben. Denn wenn sie mal ehrlich war, dann hatte sie die Zeit in einem anderen Land zwar genossen, aber sie hatte auch ihre Familie vermisst. Die spontanen Besuche von Ginny und dass sie einfach mal am Wochenende im Fuchsbau vorbeischauen konnte und Molly hatte immer ein offenes Ohr und einen vollen Teller für sie. Also würde sie wieder nach London ziehen und irgendwie war sie mit dieser Entscheidung auch zufrieden. Offenbar gab es für alles den richtigen Zeitpunkt. Und der wieder nach London zu ziehen, war nun für sie gekommen. Entspannt lehnte sie sich zurück und war kurz darauf eingeschlafen.

 

An Heiligabend saßen sie bereits alle in der großen Wohnküche, als es an der Tür klingelte. Ginny stand auf um zu öffnen, kurz darauf kam sie wieder.  
„Wer war es denn?“, fragte Hermine, als Ginny mit seltsamem Blick in der Tür stehen blieb.  
„Ein Arschloch“, kam es von ihr. Alle hoben den Kopf und schauten sie verwirrt an. Aber da sie Hermine angeschaut hatte, ahnte sie wer es sein könnte. Aber warum war Malfoy hier? Und das an Weihnachten? Sie erhob sich und ging langsam zur Tür.  
„Ich regel das schon.“  
Ginny nickte und ließ Hermine vorbei, drückte ihr aber noch kurz die Hand. In der Vorhalle stand Malfoy. Schnee glitzerte in seinen Haaren und auf seinem tannengrünen Umhang. Seine Wangen waren wegen der Kälte gerötet. Sie humpelte auf ihn zu und lächelte unsicher.  
„Was bringt dich denn her?“  
„Ich muss mit dir reden“, er wirkte ernst, aber ruhig. Sie nickte und ging vor ihm ins Wohnzimmer. Sie zeigte auf die beiden Sessel und sie setzten sich. Draco hob eine Augenbraue, als er sah, dass sie noch immer humpelte.  
„Wie geht’s deinem Fuß?“  
„Jetzt wieder besser. Ich bin vor ein paar Tagen noch mal umgeknickt. Aber Ginny ist Heilerin im Sankt Mungos. Sie hat mich mit einer guten Salbe versorgt. Also, worum geht’s?  
„Ich habe heute eine Eule von meinem Chef erhalten. Die Italiener haben sich vom Abkommen zurückgezogen.“  
Sie senkte den Kopf.  
„Ich habe geahnt, dass so etwas passieren würde.“  
„Was ist passiert?“  
„Nemmo“, war alles was sie sagte.  
„Was ist mit Nemmo?“  
„Er… Sein Ego ist etwas angeschlagen, weil ich mich weigere mit ihm auszugehen. Deswegen hat er wahrscheinlich seinen Vater und seinen Onkel dazu überredet von dem Abkommen zurückzutreten.“  
„Sein Onkel?“  
Sie nickte.  
„Er ist der Leiter der Abteilung für internationale magische Zusammenarbeit. Er ist, bzw. war mein Boss. Und natürlich glaubt er eher seinem Neffe als mir.“  
„Moment war? Wieso war?“  
Sie seufzte.  
„Offiziell hab ich noch Urlaub, aber sobald die Feiertage vorbei sind, werde ich meine Kündigung schicken. Ich kann einfach nicht mit Leuten zusammen arbeiten, die mir nicht glauben. Die nicht einmal die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen, dass Nemmo lügen könnte. Das kann ich einfach nicht.“  
Er nickte verstehend.  
„Und was passiert jetzt?“  
„Ich glaube noch immer, dass die Idee des Kontrollrates eine gute Idee ist. Deswegen hab ich meine Notizen mit einer Erklärung nach Norwegen geschickt. Außerdem bat ich in dem Brief darum, sich bei eventuellen Fragen an euch, genauer gesagt an dich, zu wenden. Sie verdienen es zu wissen, was sich in ihrem Land verbirgt.“  
Er schaute verwundert, aber auch bewundernd zu ihr.  
„Wow. Okay, das kann ich meinen Chefs sagen. Die drehen nämlich schon ein wenig am Rad. Deswegen muss ich auch gleich wieder ins Ministerium. Sie haben alle aus dem Urlaub geholt, damit wir heute noch darüber diskutieren können. Und das die blöden Italiener einen Rückzieher gemacht haben, macht die ganze Sache auch nicht leichter.“  
„Tut mir wirklich leid. Ich weiß doch, dass du dich auf die Kneipentour mit Blaise gefreut hast.“  
Er winkte ab.  
„Ach, die holen wir schon noch nach. Keine Sorge“, er griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie. „Aber wenn ich die Wahl hätte zwischen Weihnachten mit Blaise, dir oder ein paar nervigen Ministeriumszauberern. Glaub mir, ich würde dich wählen. Selbst wenn wir dafür in Norwegen fest sitzen würden.“  
Sie grinste, doch dann wurde ihr Blick traurig. Ja, sie hatte sich auch auf Weihnachten in der Hütte gefreut.  
„Sag mal Granger, was wirst du denn jetzt machen, wenn du keinen Job mehr hast?“  
„Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Vorerst wohne ich hier bei Harry und Ginny, aber ich werde mir bald eine neue Wohnung suchen. Wahrscheinlich hier in London.“  
„Ich dachte, dir geht England und deine Bekanntheit hier auf den Zeiger.“  
„Ja, ein bisschen. Aber es ist auch meine Heimat. Und ich hab da eine Idee, die ich noch ein wenig durchspielen muss.“  
Er nickte und stand dann auf.  
„Ich geh wohl besser wieder. Potter und das Wiesel werden sich bestimmt nicht mehr lange zurück halten können. Und ganz ehrlich, dazu fehlen mir gerade echt die Nerven.“  
Auch sie erhob sich und reichte ihm die Hand.  
„Mach’s gut Malfoy. Und es tut mir wirklich leid, dass du jetzt noch arbeiten musst.“  
Er winkte ab.  
„Ach was. Mir macht die Arbeit Spaß und nachdem ich jetzt weiß, dass du die Norweger ins Boot geholt hast, wird es wahrscheinlich auch nicht lange dauern. Also dann Granger, man sieht sich“, er wandte sich zur Tür, zögerte dann aber noch einmal, kam zu ihr zurück und beugte sich vor. „Frohe Weihnachten“, dann gab er ihr einen leichten Kuss auf den Mund. Sie erstarrte und schaute ihm immer noch verwundert hinterher, als er längst das Haus verlassen hatte. Sie fasste sich langsam an die Lippen, die noch immer von dem kurzen Kuss kribbelten. Was bei Merlins Bart war eben passiert? Hatte Malfoy sie wirklich geküsst? Als sie laute Lacher aus der Küche hörte, erwachte sie aus ihrer Starre und schüttelte den Kopf. Darüber konnte sie sich jetzt keine Gedanken machen. Nicht solange die anderen auf sie warteten. Also ging sie langsam in die Küche zurück, immer noch verwirrt darüber, was eben passiert war.  
„Und was wollte das Ekel?“, Ron hatte bei ihrem Eintreten den Kopf gehoben und lächelte sie leicht an. Sie wusste, dass er versuchte sich mit ihr zu versöhnen. Aber dazu war sie noch nicht bereit, nicht solange dieses blonde Dummchen an seinem Arm hing und Krummbein mit argwöhnischem Blick verfolgte.  
„Nicht weiter Wichtig. Nur etwas wegen der Arbeit.“  
Sie schaute sich um und lächelte. Es waren alle da und auch wenn sie zu Malfoy gesagt hatte, sie wüsste noch nicht, was sie mit ihrem Leben anfangen wollte, so hatte sie doch eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung. Das Ministerium hatte ihnen dreien eine kleine Belohnung überreicht, für das, was sie getan hatten. Harry hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und das Geld sofort gespendet. Er hatte das Erbe seiner Eltern und von Sirius, deswegen brauchte er die Belohnung nicht und er war der Ansicht, dass er keine Belohnung für etwas verdiente, das unausweichlich war. Ron hatte die letzten Jahre damit verbracht, sich auf dieser Belohnung auszuruhen, denn so klein war sie eigentlich nicht gewesen. Und sie hatte sie als nette Rücklage gesehen. Aber nun würde sie sie nutzen, um etwas zu tun, was sie wirklich wollte.  
„Hört mal“, als Molly und Ginny das Essen auftrug, lächelte sie in die Runde. „Ich weiß, dass ihr euch fragt, was in Italien passiert ist. Tatsache ist, dass ich im neuen Jahr kündigen werde. Es sind Dinge geschehen. Dinge, über die ich nicht reden will, die mich aber zu diesem Schritt zwingen. Ich werde wieder nach England ziehen, am liebsten nach London. Deswegen hoffe ich, dass ihr mir bei der Suche nach einer Wohnung helfen könnt.“  
Die Weasleys schauten erstaunt. Nur Ginny blieb ganz gelassen, weil sie bereits einiges wusste.  
„Du willst wieder nach London? Und was willst du machen, wo du doch keinen Job hast?“, Arthur schaute sie fragend an.  
„Nun, mir schwebt da schon was vor. Ich liebe meinen Job, ich mache ihn wirklich gerne und deswegen lasse ich mir meine Karriere auch nicht durch diese Idioten zerstören.“  
„Willst du dich beim englischen Ministerium bewerben?“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, zu viel Bürokratie“, Arthur lachte auf. „Ich dachte eher daran, eine Art Beratungsbüro für internationale magische Zusammenarbeit zu eröffnen. Bei dem, was in Zukunft geschieht, sollten die Leute jemanden haben, der außerhalb steht und ihnen trotzdem Ratschläge geben kann. Der sich mit allem auskennt. Ich will die Ausbildung nicht umsonst gemacht haben.“  
„Und warum willst du unbedingt arbeiten? Ich meine, du siehst nicht unbedingt übel aus und von Ron weiß ich, dass ihr alle ein bisschen Geld habt. Such dir noch einfach einen reichen Ehemann“, Hermine warf Valerie einen ungläubigen Blick zu und auch Ginny erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung. Harry beobachtete, wie Hermine den Rücken straffte und den Kopf hob und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. Er kannte diese Haltung sehr genau. Hermine würde Valerie gleich eine ziemliche Standpauke halten und seiner Meinung nach war das nur richtig. Auch er konnte Valerie nicht wirklich ausstehen, denn sie war einfach nur auf Rons Geld scharf.  
„Weißt du Valerie“, Hermine lächelte, als sich Krummbein auf ihrem Schoß zusammen rollte und sie fing an ihn zu streicheln. „Ich habe den besten Schulabschluss meines Jahrgangs. Ich war immer Jahresbeste und hab auch meine Ausbildung als Beste abgeschlossen. Ich will meine Intelligenz nutzen und nicht nur dafür mir zu überlegen, was wohl in der nächsten Saison angesagt sein wird. Ich habe mich noch nie einfach nur auf meinen Allerwertesten gesetzt. Ich habe hart für das gearbeitet, was ich habe und so werde ich es immer tun. Du willst dich von einem Kerl aushalten lassen? Dann mach es doch, aber dieses Leben ist nicht für jeden das richtige. Jedenfalls nicht für mich.“  
„Und für mich auch nicht“, sagte Ginny, als sie sich neben Harry setzte. Valerie richtete ihren Blick erschrocken auf Ginny. Bisher war sie immer der Meinung gewesen, dass Ginny, da ja Harry ebenfalls sehr wohlhabend war und auch nicht zu arbeiten schien, genauso war wie sie.  
„Wie bitte? Du arbeitest?“  
„Als Heilerin im St. Mungos. Und wenn du jetzt irgendwas von wegen schmutzige Arbeit sagst, dann schwöre ich…“  
„Das war nicht das eigentliche Thema“, mischte sich Molly ein, in der Hoffnung, sie könne so die Stimmung ein wenig beruhigen. „Hermine, ich find es toll, was du vorhast. Wirklich. Und ich glaube, dass du wirklich erfolgreich sein wirst.“  
„Danke Molly. Aber bevor ich mich an die Eröffnung des Büros machen kann, brauch ich erst mal eine Wohnung und die passenden Räume.“  
Angelina, die bisher nur interessiert zu gehört hatte, beugte sich vor, während sie eine Hand auf Georges Arm legte.  
„Ist nicht gerade dieses kleine Haus in der Spiegelgasse frei geworden?“  
George dachte kurz nach und nickte dann. Seit Freds Tod hatte er Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze komplett alleine geleitet, bis er irgendwann Angelina geheiratet hatte und sie nun ebenfalls mitarbeitete. Und da ihr Geschäft gut lief, suchten sie immer nach neuen, größeren Immobilien.  
„Meinst du das grüne Haus auf der Ecke von Spiegel- und Silbergasse?“  
„Genau das. Also ich weiß zwar nicht genau, was Hermine sich vorstellt. Aber ich glaube, man könnte da was draus machen. Und es liegt ziemlich zentral. Gringotts ist um die Ecke und der Westeingang vom Ministerium ist auch in der Nähe.“  
Hermine nickte langsam. Die Lage war wirklich ideal und wenn es ihr gefiel, dann würde sie schon bald ihr Büro öffnen können.  
„Wisst ihr wer der Makler ist? Vielleicht könnte ich dann direkt für nach Silvester einen Besichtigungstermin machen.“  
„Du wirst es nicht glauben“, meinte Ginny mit einem Grinsen.  
„Was denn?“  
„Luna ist ins Immobiliengeschäft gegangen.“  
„Wie bitte? Luna?“  
Ginny nickte.  
„Ja. Wir haben uns vor ein paar Wochen zufällig getroffen und da haben wir uns unterhalten. Sie ist mit einem Muggel zusammen, dessen Familie eine lange Tradition als Immobilienhändler hat. Sie hat sich das Geschäft angeschaut und festgestellt, dass es ihr gefällt. Momentan sind sie dabei, vom Ministerium die Erlaubnis einzuholen, die beiden Geschäfte zusammen zulegen. Scheinbar geht das nämlich nicht so einfach.“  
„Die englische Bürokratie, ich sag’s immer wieder“, meinte Arthur schmunzelnd.  
„Naja, da wird wohl auch noch einiges auf mich zukommen“, sagte Hermine nachdenklich.  
„Ich helf dir gerne und Percy und Audrey ebenfalls“, meinte Arthur freundlich lächelnd.  
„Natürlich“, sagte Percy, der seit dem er mit Audrey zusammen war, einiges von seiner Steifheit verloren hatte.  
„Ich finde deine Idee wirklich toll“, sagte seine Freundin lächelnd. „Wird Zeit, dass mal jemand ein wenig frischen Wind in den Laden bringt und mit so einem unabhängigen Beraterbüro und deinem Ruf wird dir das sicher gelingen.“  
„Danke Audrey. Ich schick dann Luna die Tage mal eine Eule. Harry könnte ich mir…“, er hob die Hand und unterbrach sie.  
„Ich leih dir nicht schon wieder Hedwig und Pig ist Ron zufolge leider momentan ein wenig unpässlich.“  
„Er hasst nun mal den Winter.“  
„Wir wissen es.“  
„Aber warum leihst du mir nicht Hedwig?“  
„Weil ich, nein eigentlich Ginny und ich“, er stand auf und holte etwas aus einer der Abstellkammern. „Eigentlich wollten wir dir dein Geschenk erst später überreichen, aber da das Thema nun schon aufgekommen ist. Wir haben uns gesagt, dass es einfach praktischer wäre, wenn du deine eigene Eule hättest. Wir wissen, dass du Krummbein hast, der wirklich seinen Wert bewiesen hat, aber eine Eule ist ja auch kein Haustier.“  
Er reichte Hermine einen großen Käfig, der mit einem Tuch abgedeckt war. Sie zog das Tuch ab und keuchte auf. Im Käfig saß eine helle Schleiereule.  
„Es ist ein Weibchen. Und wir dachten, die Namensgebung überlassen wir dir.“  
Hermine sprang auf und umarmte erst Harry, dann Ginny.  
„Danke Leute, ich danke euch wirklich.“  
Dieses verfrühte Geschenk führte dazu, dass sich auch die anderen, immerhin elf Weasleys plus Valerie, Hermine und Charlies Freundin Zouzanna, anfingen ihre Geschenke zu verteilen. Ginny warf immer wieder einen Blick zu Ron und seufzend bemerkte sie jetzt schon die ersten Anzeichen dafür, dass er sich bald von seiner nächsten Freundin getrennt haben würde.

4\. Kapitel

„Morgen Leute. Ist Titania bereits zurück?“, Hermine kam mit wirren Haaren am 2. Januar in die Küche und schaute die Anwesenden fragend an.  
„Nein Hermine. Aber du weißt, was für ein scheußliches Wetter in den letzten Tagen war. Und wer weiß, wo sich Luna und ihr Freund rum treiben. Also lass ihr noch ein paar Tage Zeit.“  
Hermine ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen und seufzte.  
„Ja ich weiß. Aber ich hasse es so untätig rumsitzen zu müssen.“  
„Das wird schon“, Ginny stellte einen Teller mit Pfannkuchen auf den Tisch und schaute Hermine genau an. Sie sah die deutlichen Zeichen dafür, dass Hermine schon länger keine ruhige Nacht mehr hatte. Sie hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen, auch wenn sie versucht hatte, sie mit Make-up zu kaschieren.  
„Geht’s dir gut? Du siehst müde aus. Machst du dir Gedanken darüber, ob es wirklich das Richtige ist?“  
Hermine schloss die Augen. Seit Weihnachten hatte sie nicht mehr richtig schlafen können. Seit dem kurzen Moment, in dem Draco sie geküsst hatte, war sie vollkommen aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Sie seufzte. Jetzt war sie schon beim Vornamen angekommen, auch wenn es nur in Gedanken war. Und das, was sie dachte, war mehr als verwirrend. Sie fühlte sich wieder genauso, wie in der Schule, als sie ihre Gefühle kurzzeitig vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen hatten. Was darin gegipfelt war, dass sie eine Horde Vögel auf Ron losgelassen hatte. Dies war wirklich keine leichte Zeit gewesen. Weder für sie, noch für ihre Freunde. Aber sie hatte sich gefangen und so würde sich auch dieses Mal wieder alles einrenken. Das hoffte sie zumindest. Hermine seufzte erneut und nahm sich dann ein paar Pfannkuchen. Harry warf Ginny einen fragenden Blick zu, doch sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sie konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, was mit Hermine los war. Bereits seit Tagen zog sie ein Gesicht wie ein Gartengnom und schloss sich immer wieder Stundenlang in ihrem Zimmer ein. Ginny wusste, dass Hermine einerseits an der Verwirklichung ihrer Pläne arbeitete, aber da war noch etwas anderes. Irgendetwas beschäftigte Hermine und Ginny war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es etwas mit Malfoys Besuch an Heiligabend zu tun hatte. Aber Hermine weigerte sich etwas zu sagen und deswegen würde sie auch nicht weiter versuchen etwas aus ihr heraus zubekommen. Denn Ginny wusste, dass Hermine ein ziemlicher Sturkopf sein konnte und wenn sie nicht reden wollte, dann würde sie auch nicht reden.  
Als in der Eingangshalle die große Standuhr läutete, erhob sich Harry und lächelte Hermine aufmunternd an.  
„Ich muss zur Arbeit. Mach dir keine Sorge Hermine, Luna wird sich schon melden.“  
Sie nickte langsam und beobachtete, wie Harry sich mit einem langen Kuss von Ginny verabschiedete. Sie verspürte ein wenig Eifersucht. Warum, fragte sie sich, warum konnte sie nicht auch so eine wundervolle Beziehung haben, wie die beiden?  
„Bis heut Abend dann.“

Nachdem auch Ginny zur Arbeit gegangen war, ging Hermine wieder in ihr Zimmer. Auch wenn sie noch keine Wohnung hatte, konnte sie wenigstens schon anfangen ihre Sachen zupacken. Gerade als sie dabei war, ihre Notizen zu sortieren, hörte sie ein Klopfen am Fenster. Sie drehte sich um und sah Titania auf dem Fensterbrett sitzen. Schnell öffnete sie das Fenster und die Eule flatterte herein. Hermine sah, dass sie einen Brief am Fuß hatte und lächelte. Na endlich. Da hatte sich Luna aber wirklich Zeit gelassen. Schnell nahm sie den Brief vom Bein und streichelte der Eule über den Kopf.  
„Das hast du gut gemacht Titania.“  
Sie öffnete den Brief und las ihn schnell. Dann warf sie einen Blick auf ihre Uhr und fluchte. Titania hatte wegen des Wetters ziemlich lange gebraucht, weswegen sie, wenn sie sich jetzt nicht beeilte, bestimmt zu spät kam. Hermine streichelte erneut Titania, zog sich schnell um und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse. Als sie an dem Haus in der Spiegelgasse ankam, wartete Luna bereits auf sie. Die hellblonden Haare trug sie mittlerweile Kinnlang und sie strahlte immer noch die gleiche Ruhe aus, die Hermine bei ihrem ersten Treffen für Verträumtheit gehalten hatte.  
„Entschuldige bitte die Verspätung“, Luna drehte sich um und lächelte.  
„Das macht doch nichts“, meinte sie ruhig. „Ich bin auch erst vor wenigen Augenblicken angekommen. Also, du sagtest, du wärst eventuell an dem Haus interessiert?“  
Hermine nickte und ließ ihren Blick über die Fassade wandern. Das Haus hatte im Erdgeschoss einen kleinen Laden und darüber noch zwei weitere Stockwerke. Momentan war es in einem verblichenen Grün gestrichen, aber Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie die Farbe als erstes ändern würde.  
„Ja. Ich suche etwas, wo ich ein Büro einrichten und auch wohnen kann. Momentan wohne ich bei Harry und Ginny, aber das kann nichts dauerhaftes sein.“  
Luna nickte und holte einen Schlüssel aus den Tiefen ihres Umhangs.  
„Hier war bis vor einem Jahr noch ein Laden für Muggelzeug. Aber schon als der Laden eröffnet hat, war klar, dass er sich nicht lange halten kann. Denn wenn ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe ein Interesse an den Muggeln hat, dann kann er auch in den Muggelläden einkaufen gehen, oder?“  
„Stimmt auch wieder“, Hermine folgte Luna nach drinnen und sofort merkte sie, dass es das richtige für sie war. Es war wie bei ihrer Wohnung in Rom. Sie merkte sofort eine Verbindung und wusste, dass sie hier glücklich werden würde. Ein Strahlen überzog ihr Gesicht und Luna grinste ebenfalls.  
„Ich sehe, dir gefällt das Haus. Willst du noch den Rest sehen?“  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich weiß, dass es perfekt ist. Selbst wenn ich weitersuchen würde, würde ich nichts finden. Ich spüre es einfach.“  
Luna nickte wissend.  
„Das sind die Kribbel in der Luft. Die sorgen dafür, dass man sich entweder total wohl an einem Ort fühlt, oder eben nicht.“  
Hermine versuchte sich ein Lachen zu verbeißen. Die alte Luna existierte also immer noch.  
„Also, wann soll ich den Vertrag unterschreiben?“  
„Du hast es ja echt eilig“, meinte Luna mit einem Lachen. „Aber weißt du was? Komm doch einfach mit in mein Büro. Dann mach ich den Kaufvertrag fertig und du kannst mit dem Haus hier machen, was du willst.“  
Hermine lachte und gemeinsam mit Luna ging sie durch den Tropfenden Kessel und ein paar Straßen durch das London der Muggel.  
„Dein Büro ist außerhalb der Winkelgasse?“  
Luna nickte und zog den Kragen ihres Umhangs höher.  
„Verdammt ist das kalt geworden. Ich glaube die Wetterleute haben echt recht. Wir werden noch ordentlich viel Schnee bekommen. Und zu deiner Frage. Als ich mit Matthew zusammen gekommen bin, war schnell klar dass ich im gleichen Beruf arbeiten wollte, wie er. Aber es kam nicht in Frage, dass er sein Büro aufgab. Also hab ich gesagt, dass es einfacher wäre, wenn ich seine Räume mit nutze. Er findet es ganz spannend, wenn ab und an ein Zauberer vorbeischaut.“  
Hermine nickte und folgte Luna in das Gebäude. An einem Schreibtisch saß ein junger Mann mit pechschwarzen Haaren und leuchtend blauen Augen. Luna gab ihm schnell einen Kuss und stellte ihm dann Hermine vor. Hermine nickte Matthew zu und ließ ihren Blick über die Fotos an der Wand wandern. Bei einem blieb ihr Blick hängen und ihr Atem stockte. Luna trat mit ernstem Blick neben sie.  
„Mir tut es auch jedes Mal weh, wenn ich es sehe.“  
„Malfoy Manor steht zum Verkauf?“  
„Schon seit Jahren. Aber es will keiner. Ich glaube Malfoy hat es in dem Moment zum Verkauf freigegeben, als er offiziell zu Lord Malfoy ernannt wurde. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie sehr sein Vater am Fluchen ist. Aber keiner will das Gebäude kaufen. Alle wissen, wer bzw. was seine Vorbesitzer waren und keiner will sich damit belasten. Außerdem kostet die Unterhaltung des Geländes ein Vermögen. Ich schätze, Malfoy wird es irgendwann einfach abreißen lassen und dann versuchen das Gelände selbst zu verkaufen. Und wahrscheinlich wird er dann auch Erfolg haben.“  
„Weißt du wo Malfoy jetzt lebt?“  
Luna nickte, schaute sich kurz um, entdeckte dann ein Foto und zeigte es Hermine.  
„Er hat dieses Anwesen gekauft. In der Nähe von Chatsworth House in Derbyshire.“  
„Ist das nicht das Haus, wo sie Stolz und Vorurteil gedreht haben?“  
Luna schaute sie fragend an, doch Matthew lachte, als er Hermines Frage hörte. Die beiden Frauen schauten ihn fragend an.  
„Aber nur die 2005er Version. Ach so und die Herzogin wurde da auch gedreht.“  
„Da haben wir ja einen echten Fan“, meinte Hermine lachend. Matthew grinste und Luna ging lächelnd zu ihrem Schreibtisch um die Verträge zu holen.  
„Man muss wissen, womit man es zu tun hat. Und Glarkson House, das Anwesen, von dem ihr redet, hat auch schon seit Jahren leer gestanden. Also hab ich einfach ein wenig nachgeforscht, was da so in der Nachbarschaft los ist.“  
„Und?“  
„Ich hab keinen Grund gefunden, warum das Anwesen so lange leer stand und Lord Malfoy hatte sofort Interesse. Daher hab ich es ihm verkauft.“  
Luna kam zurück und reichte Hermine die Verträge.  
„Hier Hermine“, Hermine nahm die Verträge, las sie kurz durch und unterzeichnete dann. Luna reichte Hermine die Schlüssel. „Damit gehört das Haus dir.“  
„Dank dir Luna. Ich denke, wir sehen uns demnächst bestimmt öfters“, Hermine warf noch einen langen Blick auf das Bild von Glarkson House, dann nickte sie Matthew und Luna zu und ging wieder hinaus in die Kälte.

Draco war sich nicht zu schade zuzugeben, dass irgendwas schief lief. Und irgendwas lief gerade verdammt schief. Seit bekannt geworden war, dass sich die Italiener von dem Abkommen zurückgezogen hatten, stand alles auf Messers Schneide. Und das war gar nicht gut. Aber dank Hermine und ihrem Brief an die Norweger gab es einen kleinen Silberstreif am Horizont. Er ließ den Kopf auf seinen Schreibtisch sinken. Jetzt hatte er doch an sie gedacht. Und sofort kam ihm auch dieser kleine Moment in Potters Haus wieder ins Gedächtnis. Dieser kleine Moment, als sich ihre Lippen berührten. Er seufzte, als er sich wieder an das Gefühl ihrer Lippen auf seinen erinnerte. Auch der kleine Schauer, der ihm den Rücken herunter gelaufen war, kam ihm wieder in Erinnerung. Was zu seiner schlechten Laune noch ein wenig beitrug. Er war schon immer ein ehrlicher, schon beinahe gnadenloser Mensch gewesen, auch zu sich selbst. Und so musste er sich selbst eingestehen, dass er absolut mega heiß auf Granger war. Es war nicht nur ihr Aussehen, das sich in den letzten Jahren wirklich zum Besseren verändert hatte, es war auch ihre Intelligenz, ihr Mut und ihre bedingungslose Treue ihren Freunden gegenüber. Dies alles machte das große Packet aus, das Hermine Granger war und er war ihr voll und ganz verfallen. Als es an seiner Bürotür klopfte, hob er den Kopf und seufzte erneut.  
„Was ist?“, er zuckte zusammen, als er hörte, wie wütend er geklungen hatte. Als sich die Tür öffnete, steckte sein Assistent vorsichtig den Kopf herein.  
„Mr. Malfoy, wir haben ein Problem.“  
„Und welches Problem?“  
Sein Assistent trat komplett ins Zimmer und spielte mit den Ärmeln seines Umhangs herum.  
„Die Sache droht zu kippen. Die Italiener spielen das alte Spiel von Bestechung und Einschüchterung.“  
„Na prima.“  
„Das dachte ich auch, als ich die Eule der Franzosen erhielt. Und so wie es aussieht, wollen sich auch die Spanier und was noch schlimmer ist, die Norweger selbst von dem Projekt zurückziehen.“  
„Die Norweger? Aber warum?“  
Sein Assistent zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Anscheinend sind sie ein wenig verwirrt darüber, dass sich die Italiener zurückgezogen haben. Offenbar wollten sie nur mit den Italienern verhandeln. Aber nun, da das nicht mehr möglich ist, wollen sie den Zugang zur Quelle versperren.“  
„Das können die nicht machen“, Draco sprang auf und sein Assistent zuckte zusammen. „Mir wurde zugesichert, dass die Norweger auf unserer Seite stehen.“  
„Davon weiß ich nichts. Allerdings…“, er zögerte.  
„Allerdings was?“  
„Da die Stimmung im Allgemeinen ziemlich angespannt ist, würden sich alle Nationen mit einem unabhängigen Berater zufrieden geben. Jemand, der sich alle Seiten anhört und versucht alle zufrieden zu stellen. Denn das ist noch etwas, an dem sich alle stören. Die Bedingungen, an die sich alle halten sollen.“  
„Warum? Das ist doch alles nur logisch.“  
Sein Assistent zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich kann auch nicht mehr sagen, als das. Also, was wollen Sie jetzt tun?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich muss darüber nachdenken.“  
Sein Assistent nickte und zog sich dann Richtung Tür zurück.  
„Ach so, Sie sollten sich nicht zu viel Zeit lassen. Der Boss ist gar nicht zufrieden damit, wie lange das alles dauert. Und auch mit den Rückschlägen ist er gar nicht einverstanden.“  
„Was soll ich denn seiner Meinung nach tun?“, fragte Draco wütend, aber auch ein wenig erschöpft. Das alles ging ihm wirklich an die Substanz.  
„Ich überbringe nur die Nachricht. Lösen Sie das Problem. Und zwar so schnell wie möglich“, damit verschwand er aus Dracos Büro. Er ließ sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen. Das war ja wirklich klasse. Da stand jetzt schon sein Job auf dem Spiel. Auch wenn sein Assistent es nicht ausgesprochen hatte, so war er sich doch sicher, dass seine Stelle auf dem Spiel stand. Aber was zur Hölle sollte er bloß tun?

Hermine ging langsam durch die Wohnung, die über dem Büro lag und packte den wohl hundertsten Bücherkarton aus. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass es wirklich so viele Bücher waren, die sie besaß. Als es klopfte, seufzte sie. So würde sie niemals fertig werden. Seitdem sich in der Winkelgasse herum gesprochen hatte, wer das Haus gekauft hatte, riss der Besucherstrom einfach nicht ab. Und seit die Leute heraus bekommen hatten, dass eine Hintertreppe direkt zu ihrer Wohnung führte, standen sie auch mehr oder weniger direkt in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Aber sie wusste, dass sie damit hätte rechnen müssen. Sie legte die Bücher, die sie in der Hand hatte im Regal ab und ging zur Tür. Als sie mit der Hand über das Holz der Tür gefahren war und so den magischen Türspion aktiviert hatte, schloss sie die Augen und fragte sich, womit sie das verdient hatte. Vor der Tür stand Draco und sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte ihr, dass er verdammt miese Laune hatte. Sie öffnete und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Was willst du Malfoy?“  
„Wir müssen reden“, er drängelte sich an ihr vorbei und ließ seinen Blick wandern. Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass sie noch nicht lange hier wohnte. „Nettes Fleckchen hast du dir ausgesucht wirklich. Aber was soll das mit dem Geschäft da unten? Bist du plötzlich in den Einzelhandel gegangen?“  
„Was?“, sie schaute ihn verwundert an. „Nein. Natürlich nicht. Das würde ich niemals machen. Also, was willst du?“  
„Du hast gesagt die Norweger wären auf unserer Seite. Du hast mir versichert, dass sie sich bei mir melden würden. Und das erste was ich von ihnen höre ist, dass sie sich überlegen, uns den Zugang zu versperren.“  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Tu doch nicht so“, fuhr er sie an. „Seit dem ich dich wieder getroffen habe, geht wirklich alles den Bach hinunter. Ich habe meinen Zauberstab verloren, wurde eingeschneit, hab drei Tage in irgendeiner bescheuerten Hütte in Norwegen festgesessen und bin nun sogar fast so weit, dass ich meinen Job verliere.“  
„Hey“, sie warf die Tür zu, die noch immer offen gestanden hatte und baute sich vor ihm auf. „Deinen Zauberstab hattest du schon verloren, bevor wir uns getroffen haben. Außerdem saß ich ebenfalls in dieser Hütte fest, also spiel dich nicht so auf. Und wenigstens hast du noch einen Job. Ich musste kündigen! Ich musste aus einer Stadt wegziehen, in der ich mich wirklich wohl gefühlt und wo ich neue Freunde gefunden hatte. Und jetzt versuche ich mir eine neue Existenz aufzubauen. In einer Stadt, in der mich jeder kennt und ich alle fünf Minuten von der Arbeit abgehalten werde. Und im Gegensatz zu dir hab ich nicht die Möglichkeit, mich auf meinem Bankkonto auszuruhen falls etwas schief gehen sollte. Ich muss Erfolg haben. Also entschuldige, wenn ich keine Zeit habe, mich mit deinen Anschuldigungen auseinander zu setzen. Aber ich muss jetzt wirklich weiter machen“, sie deutete auf die Tür, doch er ignorierte die Geste einfach. Er merkte, wie ihn bei ihren wütenden Augen ein Schauer der Erregung durchfuhr. Sie war wunderschön wenn sie ihn mit ihren braunen Augen anfunkelte und sie sich immer wieder Strähnen ihrer langen Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. Doch er unterdrückte die Erregung und ließ seine Wut sprechen.  
„Ich will mich nicht auf meinem Kontostand ausruhen. Ich will arbeiten, ich will weiterhin meinen Job machen, weil ich ihn gerne mache. Und wegen deinen dummen Spielchen und deinem beschissenem Ex-Freund werde ich bald keinen Job mehr haben, also entschuldige, wenn ich ein wenig gereizt bin.“  
„Ex-Freund? Welcher Ex-Freund?“  
„Na Nemmo. Er ist doch derjenige, der die ganze Sache zum Scheitern bringt. Du schaffst es wirklich jedem Kerl den Kopf zu verdrehen und wenn es dir nicht mehr passt, dann lässt du sie fallen.“  
„Ach, denkst du das wirklich von mir? Denkst du wirklich ich bin so eine? Glaubst du, ich würde die Menschen nur benutzen? Dann kennst du mich aber schlecht.“  
„Ach ja, wer kennt einen denn schon richtig? Niemand kennt alle Seiten von den Menschen die ihn umgeben. Also woher soll ich bitte schön wissen, ob du dich nicht in den letzten Jahren verändert hast? Ich hab es schließlich auch getan.“  
Sie schnaubte.  
„Das gilt es erst noch zu beweisen. Denn ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl Malfoy, als hättest du dich kein Stück verändert. Du bist noch immer genauso arrogant und selbstverliebt wie früher. Ich habe getan, was ich konnte. Ich habe mich an die Norweger gewandt. Ich habe ihnen geschrieben, dass sie sich bei dir melden sollen. Was kann ich denn dafür, dass sie sich anders entschieden haben?“  
„Hast du ihnen wirklich eine Eule geschickt?“  
„Natürlich“, sie warf die Hände nach oben. „Warum, nenn mir nur einen guten Grund, warum ich dich anlügen sollte. Davon hab ich doch gar nichts.“  
„Oh doch. Denn sollte ich wegen deiner Machenschaften meinen Job verlieren, dann könntest du dich auf den Posten bewerben und natürlich würden sie dich sofort nehmen. Denn immerhin bist du Hermine Granger, das Hirn des Goldenen Trios und Sprecherin für die, die nicht für sich selber sprechen können. Dich würden sie doch mit Kusshand nehmen."  
„Raus!“, ihre Stimme hatte jede Emotion verloren, sie klang einfach nur noch erschöpft. „Ich werde mich nicht weiter von dir für Dinge beschuldigen lassen, die ich nicht getan habe. Besonders nicht in meinem eigenen Haus. Ich habe keine Fehler gemacht. Also verschwinde lieber, bevor ich mich vergesse.“  
Draco wusste, dass es besser und vor allem gesünder für ihn wäre, wenn er jetzt gehen würde. Denn er kannte diesen Blick sehr genau an ihr. Es war der Blick, den sie gehabt hatte, als sie ihn in der dritten Klasse geschlagen hatte. Es war der Blick, den sie immer gehabt hatte, wenn ihr etwas gegen den Strich ging. Was meistens sein Verhalten gewesen war. Als dann auch noch ihre Hand zu ihrem Hosenbund wanderte, wo ihr Zauberstab im Gürtel steckte, wusste er, dass es höchste Zeit war zu gehen.  
„Okay. Ich hab's verstanden“, er hob die Hände und ging an ihr vorbei zur Tür. „Du hast dich echt nicht verändert Granger. Genauso von dir überzeugt wie früher. Du glaubst, du machst keine Fehler. Deiner Meinung nach bist du dazu nicht in Lage. Du bist immer noch das gleiche verdammte überhebliche Schlammblut.“  
Ihre Hand schoss zu ihrem Zauberstab und ihre Augen sprühten Funken.  
„Verschwinde Malfoy! Hau ab und lass dich nie wieder bei mir blicken!“  
Und in diesem Moment, für einen winzig kleinen Augenblick, erinnerte sie ihn an seine Tante. Sie wirkte vollkommen wahnsinnig, also ging er schnell auf Tür zu. Er wusste, dass es mit dem zu tun hatte, was er gesagt hatte. Was ihm sehr leid tat, aber irgendwie brachte sie seine schlimmste Seite zum Vorschein.  
„Mach's gut Granger. Ich wünsch dir bei was auch immer du da unten vorhast viel Glück“, murmelte er leise, als die Tür hinter ihm zugeworfen wurde.

Als sich dir Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, knickten ihr die Beine weg. Das war doch alles nicht wahr! Jetzt machte er sie für seine Fehler verantwortlich und dann nannte er sie auch noch Schlammblut. Sie streifte den Ärmel ihres Pullis nach oben und starrte auf die Narbe an ihrem Arm. Ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen, als sie sich daran erinnerte, was damals mit ihr passiert war. Wie sie von seiner Familie behandelt worden war, nur weil ihre Eltern keine magischen Kräfte hatten. Die paar Stunden auf Malfoy Manor zählten zu den schlimmsten ihres Lebens. Sie erinnerte sich wieder an den Schmerz die der Dolch und die Zauber von Bellatrix bei ihr ausgelöst hatten. Schmerzen, die bei ihr den Wunsch ausgelöst hatten, einfach nur noch zu sterben. Zu sterben kam ihr in diesem Moment einfach nur wundervoll vor. Und dann waren Harry, Ron und Dobby aufgetaucht. Der liebe Dobby. Er war der einzige gewesen, der diesen Tag mit dem Leben bezahlt hatte. Auch wenn irgendwas in ihr an diesem Tag gestorben war. Sie war nicht mehr die gleiche wie zuvor. Bis zu diesem Moment war sie ähnlich wie Harry gewesen. Sie hatte, wenn es nicht sein musste, ihre Feinde immer nur entwaffnet oder leicht verwundet. Aber seit diesem Tag auf Malfoy Manor war ein Teil der gutmütigen Hermine gestorben. Sie war härter geworden, weil sie erkannt hatte, dass die Gegenseite ihr nicht die gleiche Behandlung zuteilwerden lassen würde. Sie würden sie foltern und anschließend töten. Also hatte sie begonnen ihr Herz zu verschließen. Sie war härter gewesen, weil sie härter sein musste. Aber, auch wenn sie härter und vielleicht auch kälter geworden war, so verursachte der Anblick der Narbe doch noch immer einen tiefen Schmerz in ihr. Tränen tropften auf ihren Arm und sie fing an sich hin und her zu wiegen. Sie wollte diesen Schmerz nicht mehr fühlen, wollte sich nicht mehr an die Dinge erinnern, die ihr passiert waren und ihre Gefühle für Draco halfen ihr auch nicht dabei zu vergessen. Als sie einen kleinen Stubser merkte, öffnete sie die Augen und sah Krummbein mit schief gelegtem Kopf vor sich sitzen, als ob er fragen wollte was mit ihr los war.  
„Schon gut mein Kleiner“, sie streckte die Hand aus und kraulte ihm den Kopf. „Ich bemitleide mich nur selbst. Das ist alles“, Krummbein tapste auf sie zu und lehnte seinen Kopf an ihren. „Ich weiß, es bringt nichts, sich selbst zu bemitleiden. Besonders wenn ich zu arbeiten habe“, sie strich sich über das Gesicht, um die Tränen zu trocknen, dann streifte sie die Arme ihres Pullis wieder nach unten und stand auf. „Also ab an die Arbeit. Schließlich soll heut Abend die offizielle Eröffnung meines Büros stattfinden und bis dahin sollte ich wirklich fertig sein.“  
Mit einem Nicken zu Krummbein, der sich innerlich fragte, warum sein Weibchen nur immer wieder so abdrehte, zog sie ihren Zauberstab und schwenkte ihn in Richtung Bücherregal. Auch wenn sie das eigentlich lieber von Hand machte, ging es so einfach schneller. Und so waren in wenigen Minuten all ihre Kartons ausgepackt, die Bilder hingen an der Wand und alles hatte seinen Platz gefunden. Sogar ihr Laptop hatte einen Platz gefunden, denn der Zauberer, dem das Haus vorher gehört hatte, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass es im ganzen Haus Strom gab. Und so ging sie in ihr Schlafzimmer und stöberte in ihrem Schrank nach den passenden Sachen für den Abend.

Am Abend erstrahlte das Haus, das von Hermine wirklich als erstes in einer anderen Farbe gestrichen worden war, in vollem Glanz. Von außen hatte sie die Wände in einem satten Rot gestrichen, wobei die Fenster von einem kräftigen Gelb umrahmt waren. Sie war eben von ganzem Herzen ein Gryffindor. Lächelnd strich sie über die beigen Wände ihres Büros. Ja, sie würde es schaffen. Das hatte sie ihm Gefühl.  
Als die Eingangstür auf ging, strich sie sich noch einmal über das Kleid und hob den Kopf. Ginny kam herein gerannt und strahlte sie an.  
„Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott.”  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn.  
„Was ist los Ginny?“  
„Ich muss unbedingt mit dir reden und zwar noch bevor Harry hier auftaucht. Er konnte einfach nicht fertig werden und da hab ich gesagt, ich würde schon mal vorgehen.“  
„Okay“, sagte Hermine langsam. „Was ist denn so wichtig?“  
Ginny ergriff ihre Hände und drückte sie.  
„Es könnte sein, dass ich schwanger bin.“  
„Wie bitte“, Hermine schaute sie mit offenen Mund erstaunt an. „Was? Bist du dir sicher?“  
Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, noch nicht. Aber wenn ich es wäre, dann wäre es einfach nur klasse. Ich meine, ich liebe Harry wirklich und ich hab mir schon immer vorgestellt, wie es wohl wäre mit ihm eine Familie zu haben.“  
„Und was willst du tun?“  
„Abwarten und Tee trinken. Ich hab schon mal vorsichtig bei Mom nachgefragt, wie lange es dauert, bis ein magischer Schwangerschaftstest aussagekräftig ist. Und nach dieser Information muss ich noch etwa zwei Wochen warten. Aber glaub mir, diese zwei Wochen werden der absolute Horror für mich.“  
Hermine schloss Ginny in die Arme und schloss die Augen. Sie freute sich für Ginny, wirklich. Aber irgendwie war sie auch neidisch auf ihre Freunde. Warum lief deren Leben nur so perfekt, so gradlinig, und ihres ging irgendwie immer ein wenig den Bach hinunter? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Das war nicht gerecht. Sie hatte ein gutes Leben. Es war nur ein wenig kurvenreicher, als das ihrer Freunde. Aber wenigstens nicht so kurvenreich und voller Schlaglöcher wie Rons. Als sich die Tür erneut öffnete, seufzte sie. Apropos Ron und kurvenreich. Denn anders konnte man die Rothaarige, die an seinem Arm hing, nicht nennen. Sie hatte wirklich sehr weibliche Formen, so dass sich Hermine direkt ein wenig hässlich fühlte. Sie löste sich von Ginny und blickte deren Bruder kalt an.  
„Ron, was treibt dich her?“  
Rons Ohrläppchen färbten sich rot.  
„Hör zu. Mir tut leid was ich bei unserem letzten Treffen gesagt habe. Ich hatte kein Recht so etwas zu sagen. Wobei du auch mal wieder mit deinen Kommentaren voll ins Schwarze getroffen hast. Ich hab mich wirklich ein wenig gehen lassen. Aber das wird sich bald ändern. Melindas Vater gehört eine Firma, bei der ich demnächst ein Praktikum anfangen werde. Vielleicht gefällt mir die Arbeit, vielleicht auch nicht. Aber wenigstens hab ich dann schon mal geschaut, in welche Richtung ich später mal gehen will.“  
Hermines Blick wurde weicher.  
„Das freut mich wirklich“, sie schaute die Rothaarige an. „Und du bist?“  
„Entschuldige“, sie lächelte leicht. „Ich bin Melinda. Ron hat mich gefragt, ob ich heute schon was vorhabe und da dem nicht so war, hat er mich eingeladen. Ich hoffe das ist okay?“  
Hermine warf Ginny einen Blick zu und nickte dann. Melinda schien anders zu sein, als die anderen Weiber, mit denen sich Ron sonst immer abgegeben hatte. Immerhin hatte diesmal er sie gefragt und sie schien auch wirklich nett zu sein.  
„Klar, kein Problem.“

Stunden später hatte Hermine das Gefühl als müsse sie bei der nächsten Frage eines Reporters anfangen zu schreien. Ständig wurden ihr die gleichen Fragen gestellt. Wie sie auf die Idee kam, solch ein Büro zu eröffnen, ob sie Single war und wie es war mit Harry Potter Lord Voldemort zu vernichten. Dass die Leute noch immer nicht genug hatten. Der Krieg war mittlerweile seit fünf Jahren vorbei und ständig sollte sie die alte Geschichte wieder erzählen. Sie warf Harry einen Blick zu und er kam mit einem Lächeln auf sie zu.  
„Ach hier steckst du Hermine. Ginny hat nach dir gesucht.“  
„Dann werd ich wohl mal zu ihr gehen“, sie nickte den Reportern zu. „Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte.“  
Sofort stürzten sich die Reporter auf Harry und er beantwortete geduldig ihre Fragen. Hermine war ihm für die Rettung dankbar. Konnte sie sich doch so zu Ginny, Ron und Melinda gesellen und einfach nur quatschen.  
Nachdem auch der letzte Gast gegangen war, ging sie mit müden Schritten nach oben in ihre Wohnung. Im Dunklen zog sie sich ihr Nachtzeug an und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Alles in allem war der Abend ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Die Zeitungen würden über die Eröffnung ihres Büros schreiben und dafür lohnten sich auch die schmerzenden Füße, die sie immer in hohen Schuhen bekam.

„Malfoy? Haben Sie schon den Propheten von heute gelesen?“  
Draco hob den Kopf und knurrte innerlich. Seit zwei Tagen nervte ihn schon sein Boss wegen irgendwelcher Nichtigkeiten und sein Assistent dieser Schleimbrocken, diese falsche Schlange, beobachtete ihn die ganze Zeit. Draco kannte dieses Verhalten genau. Er hatte es selbst oft genug angewendet. Es war das Verhalten eines Menschen, der darauf wartete, dass sein Gegenüber einen Fehler machte, den man dann zu seinem eigenen Vorteil nutzen konnte. Draco wusste, dass diese Schlange nur darauf wartete, dass er keine Möglichkeit mehr finden würde, das nahende Unglück zu verhindern und dann wäre sein Stuhl schnell abgesägt, er merkte ja schon wie er wackelte.  
„Nein, ich hatte noch keine Zeit dazu. Ich warte auf eine Eule von den Portugiesen und hatte auch so noch genug zu tun. Was schreibt denn das Revolverblatt jetzt wieder.“  
Sein Chef trat vollständig ins Büro und grinste.  
„In der Spiegelgasse wurde gestern ein neues Büro eröffnet, das Sie interessieren sollte.“  
„Ach ja, und warum?“  
Sein Chef schlug die Zeitung auf und suchte scheinbar nach einem Artikel, auch wenn er nicht zu übersehen war.  
„Am gestrigen Abend tummelte sich die Creme de la Creme Londons in einem kleinen Haus in der Spiegelgasse. Der Anlass war die Eröffnung eines Büros, dass es so bisher noch nicht gegeben hat. Hermine Granger strahlte, in einem Kleid von einem namenhaften Designer, ebenso wie das Haus, in dem sie ihren Platz gefunden hat. Auf die Frage, wie sie auf die Idee für ein solches Büro gekommen sei, antwortete sie nur, dass sie der Meinung sei, dass so etwas der Stadt, die sie liebt noch gefehlt hat. Ihre Aufgaben stelle sie sich so vor, dass sie Zauberern und Hexen, die in einen längeren Aufenthalt im Ausland planten, für Fragen zur Verfügung stehe, was sie alles zu beachten hätten. Sie meinte, es gäbe im Ministerium zwar eine Abteilung für internationale magische Zusammenarbeit, aber die beachte nur selten die Interessen der normalen Zauberer und Hexen und das wolle sie mit ihrem Büro ändern. Auch Harry Potter und Ron Weasley, die natürlich ebenfalls anwesend waren, äußerten sich positiv und zuversichtlich, dass Ms. Granger mit ihrem Büro großen Erfolg haben wird. Denn auch ihrer Meinung nach fehlte so etwas bisher. Nun, wir dürfen gespannt sein, wie sich das alles entwickelt, besonders wenn die Gerüchte wahr sind, dass das Ministerium wegen einer großen Sache mit den Ministerien der anderen Länder in Verbindung steht“, sein Chef klappte die Zeitung wieder zu und schaute ihn fest an. „Ist Hermine Granger nicht die Person, mit der Sie in Norwegen das Abkommen abgesprochen haben? Hat sie nicht für die Italiener gearbeitet? Und nun macht sie ein Büro für internationale Beziehungen auf? Können Sie mir das erklären?“  
Draco versuchte sich seine Gefühle nicht anmerken zu lassen. Also deshalb hatte sie das Haus gekauft. Sie hatte etwas gefunden, bei dem sie ihre Ausbildung nutzen konnte. Und wenn er ehrlich war, dann bewunderte er ihre Courage so etwas aufzuziehen. Aber sie hatte eine Marktlücke entdeckt. Aber was sollte er jetzt seinem Chef sagen?  
„Ich kann es nicht erklären. Nicht wirklich zumindest. Ich weiß, dass Ms. Granger einige unüberbrückbare Differenzen mit ihrem Vorgesetzten hatte, weswegen sie kurz nach Weihnachten ihren Job gekündigt hat. Aber ich glaube an das, was wir in Norwegen besprochen haben. Und ich weiß, dass sie das auch tut.“  
„Eine Frau verspricht einem Mann vieles, wenn sie etwas Bestimmtes erreichen will.“  
„So ist das nicht.“  
„Natürlich nicht“, meinte sein Chef sarkastisch. „Das sagen sie doch immer. Aber ich sage Ihnen jetzt etwas Mr. Malfoy. Ihr Name mag zwar früher einiges gezählt haben, aber das ist nicht mehr so. Bringen Sie diese Sache in Ordnung, oder Sie können sich nach einer neuen Beschäftigung umsehen.“  
Damit ging er hinaus, ließ aber die Zeitung auf dem Aktenschrank neben der Tür liegen. Draco starrte noch immer auf die zugefallene Tür, dann schüttelte er den Schock ab, stand auf, holte sich die Zeitung und ließ sich dann wieder auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen. Langsam blätterte er durch die Zeitung und entdeckte den Artikel. In der Mitte war ein großes Foto von Hermine, Potter, der kleinen Weasley und dem Wiesel, das eine hübsche Frau im Arm hatte. Draco entdeckte, dass sein Chef nicht den ganzen Artikel vorgelesen, sondern nur die Highlights herausgepickt hatte. Draco las langsam den ganzen Artikel und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er sich das Bild genauer betrachtete. Ihr Kleid hatte einen rechteckigen Ausschnitt und lange Ärmel, die auch fast ihre Hände komplett verdeckten. Ihre Locken hatte sie zu einem losen Knoten hochgesteckt und der einzige Schmuck, den sie trug war eine zarte silberne Kette mit einem Anhänger. Er vergrößerte die Kette und runzelte die Stirn. Dieses Zeichen hatte er noch nie gesehen, aber auch Potter und die Weasleys trugen es in der einen oder anderen Variante, also musste es etwas sein, das für sie alle eine besondere Bedeutung hatte. Gedankenverloren strich er mit dem Daumen über ihr Gesicht. Sie ging ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Das war früher schon so gewesen, aber seit ihrem Wiedersehen und dem Kuss war es sogar noch schlimmer geworden. Aber er war auch Realist. Nachdem war er sich vor ein paar Tagen geleistet hatte, wäre es ein Wunder, wenn sie jemals wieder mit ihm reden würde. Er lehnte sich zurück und seufzte. Bei der verfahrenen Situation gäbe es nur eine Möglichkeit. Und zwar Abwarten und Tee trinken.  
„Das kann ja was werden“, dachte er seufzend. Denn Hermine war der größte Sturkopf, den er kannte. Auch wenn andere von ihm gerne behaupteten, dass er nicht viel besser war. 

5\. Kapitel

„Nein Mrs. Williams. Wenn Sie ihre Tochter in Irland besuchen wollen, dann brauchen Sie keine gesonderten Papiere. Sie können einfach hinreisen. Ja, Mrs. Williams. Ich bin mir sicher. Das ist extra im Abkommen über Reisen zwischen den Britischen Inseln festgelegt worden. Natürlich schicke ich Ihnen gerne eine Kopie. Ja Mrs. Williams, es hat mich auch gefreut“, Hermine zog den Kopf aus dem Kamin und seufzte. Das waren die Momente, in denen sie sich fragte, warum Zauberer keine Telefone hatten. Es war doch so viel einfacher, und auch bequemer, sich mit dem Hörer auf das Sofa zu legen und gemütlich mit jemandem zu reden. Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, die sich aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatte und drehte sich zur Eingangstür, als diese aufging. Ihr professionelles Lächeln verschwand, als sie erkannte, dass es nur Ginny war, die herein kam.  
„Hey, wie geht’s dir?“  
„Ich bin müde, erschöpft und bete darum, dass irgendwann ein Zauberer mal auf die Idee kommt für alle Telefone einzuführen. Langsam bekomm ich von dem ganzen vor dem Kamin gehocke noch einen steifen Nacken.“  
Ginny lachte leise, denn auch Harry hatte sich schon des Öfteren über die unbequeme Art der Kommunikation beschwert, doch dann wurde ihr Blick ernst.  
„Kannst du deinen Laden für ein paar Stunden zu machen?“  
„Ginny. Mir rennen die Leute die Türen ein. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass wirklich so viele Zauberer so wenig über die Reisebestimmungen wissen. Ich kann hier nicht einfach weg.“  
Ginny setzte sich auf das Sofa der kleinen Sitzgruppe, die Hermine als eine Art Wartebereich aufgestellt hatte. Von unten schaute sie ihre beste Freundin bittend an.  
„Hermine, bitte. Ich hab einen Termin, zu dem ich nicht alleine gehen will.“  
„Was für ein Termin?“, fragte Hermine abwesend, die bereits schon dabei war, die Kopie für Mrs. Miller anzufertigen.  
„Erinnerst du dich noch an das, was ich dir an deiner Eröffnungsfeier gesagt habe?“  
„Mhm? Hast du was gesagt?“  
„Verdammt Hermine. Ich rede davon, dass heute der Arzttermin ist, an dem ich herausfinde, ob du Patentante wirst oder nicht.“  
„Schön, schön. Moment. Was?“, sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken und schaute Ginny erschrocken an. „Arzttermin, Patentante. Klar, dein Verdacht du könntest schwanger sein. Das ist heute?“  
„Ja, heute. Und du hattest mir gesagt, dass du mich begleiten würdest. Also bitte.“  
Hermine dachte kurz nach. Sie wusste, dass das ein wichtiger Moment für ihre beste Freundin war. Und ein Blick auf ihre Uhr sagte ihr, dass sie offiziell so wie so nur noch ein paar Minuten vor ihrer Mittagspause offen hatte. Also könnte sie auch zu machen.  
„Okay, meinetwegen. Ich kann eh eine Pause gebrauchen“, Ginny sprang lächelnd auf und umarmte Hermine.  
„Ich danke dir. Danke, danke, danke, danke.“  
Hermine nahm lachend ihren Umhang und öffnete die Tür.  
„Also los komm schon du verrücktes Huhn.“  
Gemeinsam machten sich die beiden Frauen auf den Weg zu Ginnys Arzt. Hermine hob den Kopf und schaute in den Wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Die dunklen Wolken kündigten bereits neuen Schnee an und dabei lag der Schnee bereits kniehoch in Londons Straßen. Wenn es so weiter gehen würde, dann gäbe es bald keine Möglichkeit mehr die Häuser durch die Tür zu verlassen. Aber zum Glück gab es für Zauberer andere Mittel und Wege raus zu kommen. Denn wenn es eine Sache gab, die Hermine nicht noch einmal erleben wollte, dann war es eingeschneit zu werden. Einmal hatte ihr wirklich gereicht. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte nicht schon wieder an Norwegen denken, denn dann dachte sie an Draco. Und dachte sie an Draco, dann dachte sie auch an ihre letzte Begegnung und das war etwas, dass sie absolut nicht brauchen konnte. Also beeilte sie sich, um Ginny nicht zu verlieren, die bereits ein paar Meter weiter gegangen war.

„Also Ms. Weasley. Ich freue mich, Ihnen sagen zu können, dass Ihr Verdacht richtig war. Sie sind in der sechsten Woche.“  
Ginny fasste an ihre Kette und lächelte Hermine an. Auch Hermine berührte ihren Anhänger. Sie wurde also wirklich Patentante.  
„Und was wirst du Harry sagen?“, fragte Hermine Ginny, als sie wieder auf der Straße waren.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß, dass meine Eltern wollen werden, dass wir heiraten. Sie werden sich zwar freuen, aber ein unehelicher Enkel kommt einfach nicht in Frage.“  
„Okay. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Molly und Arthur so streng sind.“  
„Das hat nichts mit Strenge zu tun, sondern mit Zaubereigesetz. Wir sind eine alte, reinblütige Familie. Auch wenn wir uns nicht so verhalten. Aber das Gesetz verlangt, dass ein Reinblüter verheiratet sein muss, wenn er ein Kind bekommt, damit dieses Kind auch das Anrecht auf ein eventuelles Erbe hat. Ich meine, wir Weasleys haben nicht viel Geld. Was für uns nie wirklich ein Problem war. Aber Harry ist reich und was dazu kommt Reinblut“, sie fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich weiß, dass Harry mich liebt, aber meinst du, er ist auch bereit zu heiraten?“  
„Wenn ich in all den Jahren eine Sache über Harry gelernt habe, dann dass er für die, die er liebt einsteht. Er hat sich damals von dir getrennt, um dich zu schützen. Als dann der Krieg vorbei war, seid ihr wieder zusammen gekommen. Er wird das tun, was richtig ist. Glaub mir.“  
Inzwischen waren sie wieder vor Hermines Laden angekommen und Ginny blieb stehen.  
„Mag sein. Ich muss einfach drüber nachdenken, was ich jetzt als nächstes tun soll. Ich glaub ich geh jetzt erst mal Mom besuchen.“  
„Sie wird es wissen, sobald sie dich sieht.“  
„Ich weiß. Und darauf bau ich auch. Sie muss mir einfach einen Rat geben, was ich tun soll. Ich meld mich dann bei dir.“  
Hermine nickte und blickte Ginny hinterher, als diese Richtung Tropfenden Kessel ging, um von dort zum Fuchsbau zu reisen. Hermine seufzte. Die Probleme hörten für sie einfach nicht auf.  
Sie schloss die Eingangstür auf und setzte sich wieder an ihren Schreibtisch. Sie hatte wirklich noch einiges zu tun, bevor sie dann irgendwann heute Abend Feierabend machen konnte. Also vergrub sie sich wieder in den Pergamentrollen und Büchern, die sich auf ihrem Schreibtisch stapelten.

Hätte Draco gewusst, wie sehr sein Schreibtisch dem von Hermine ähnelte, dann hätte er sich vielleicht ein wenig besser gefühlt. Aber so, so versuchte er alles zu tun, damit er seinen Job nicht verlieren würde. In den letzten Tagen hatte es wenigstens einen kleinen Lichtblick gegeben. Er hatte es geschafft, dass die Norweger wieder ein wenig offener für Verhandlungen waren. Scheinbar hatte sich irgendjemand in seinem Memo an einen Vorgesetzten nicht genau ausgedrückt, weswegen es erst überhaupt erst zu dem Missverständnis gekommen war. Aber Draco wusste, dass diese Atempause nicht lange anhalten würde, wenn er nicht bald einen wirklich Durchbruch schaffen würde. Er schickte Eulen quer durch Europa, schmeichelte sich bei Leuten ein, mit denen er früher nicht mal gesprochen hätte und forderte viele Gefallen ein. Alles nur, weil sich ein italienischer Gigolo auf den Schlips getreten fühlte und versuchte etwas unter Verschluss zu halten, was für alle auf der Welt bestimmt war. Er nahm sich die nächste Nachricht vor und las sie sich stirnrunzelnd durch. Das war gar nicht gut. Die Norweger hatten jemand zu Madam Nerroda geschickt, um sich die Situation anzusehen und offenbar ging es der alten Lady gar nicht gut. Draco holte tief Luft. Wenn sie sterben sollte, bevor die ganze Sache geregelt war, dann war alles verloren. Sie hatte keine Erben und somit würde die Regeln „Wer zuerst kommt, mahlt zuerst“ gelten, sobald sie tot war. Ein lautes Knurren riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr sagte ihm, dass er vollkommen vergessen hatte, Mittagspause zu machen und nun war es sogar schon Zeit Abendessen zu gehen. Also würde er schnell in den Tropfenden Kessel gehen, sich irgendwas von Tom machen lassen und nach dem Essen wieder ins Büro gehen. Er musste noch Unmengen von Anträgen stellen, Verträge ausarbeiten und innerlich auf seine Vorgesetzten fluchen, weil die ihm noch ein weiteres Projekt aufs Auge gedrückt hatten. Als hätte er nicht schon genug zu tun.

Als er an dem roten Haus in der Spiegelgasse vorbei kam, zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. Die oberen Stockwerke waren komplett dunkel, dafür brannte im Erdgeschoss noch Licht. Er blickte durch das große Fenster und sah Hermine, die hinter den Pergamentbergen auf ihrem Schreibtisch kaum zu sehen war und selbst von draußen konnte er die Augenringe sehen. Als sie zusammen in der Hütte festgesessen hatten, da hatte sie, trotz aller Probleme, entspannt gewirkt. Er schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Nun hatte er doch wieder an die Tage in der Hütte gedacht. Er konnte es kaum glauben, dass das erst knapp drei Wochen her war. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre es in einem anderen Leben passiert. Als sie den Kopf hob, ging er schnell ein paar Schritte zur Seite, damit sie ihn nicht sehen konnte. Denn er ahnte, dass sie ihn, wenn sie ihn sehen würde, wirklich unangespitzt in den Boden rammen würde. Langsam ging er nun zum Tropfenden Kessel und er war froh, als er wieder ins Warme kam. Er schaute sich um, ob er jemand bekanntes sah, zu dem er sich setzen konnte, aber die einzige Person, die er sah war Potter. Na super, dachte Draco. Aber der Tisch, an dem Potter saß, war der einzige, an dem noch ein Platz frei war. Er öffnete die Schnalle seines Umhangs und ging auf Potter zu.  
„Was dagegen, wenn ich mich setze?“  
Harry hob den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, mit mir gesehen zu werden. Ich bin zwar momentan nicht die beste Gesellschaft, aber vielleicht ist es dir nur recht, wenn du nicht mit mir reden musst.“  
Draco grinste. Er kannte die Anzeichen für Probleme, die im Alkohol erträgt wurden nur zu gut. Und irgendetwas schien Potter wirklich zu beschäftigen.  
„Irgendwann solltet ihr alle wirklich mal was gegen eure Paranoia machen. Ihr denkt alle immer, man will euch was Böses.“  
Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Als Tom an ihren Tisch trat, zeigte er nur wortlos auf sein Glas, woraufhin Tom einfach nickte. Draco warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Tageskarte und bestellte das Tagesmenu bestehend aus einer Suppe, einem Steak mit Beilagen und einem Nachtisch. Als Tom mit den Bestellungen wieder kam, stürzte Harry den Inhalt seines Glases hinunter und griff nach dem Neuen und hielt sich daran fest, als wäre es ein Anker. Nachdem Draco die Suppe gegessen hatte und sich seinem Hauptgang widmete, schaute er Harry fragend an.  
„Also, was ist los Potter?“  
„Was soll denn sein?“  
„Nun ja“, Draco schob sich eine Gabel Gemüse in den Mund und kaute grinsend. „Du bist normalerweise schon nicht die Ausgeburt von Fröhlichkeit, aber mit deinem aktuellen Gesicht wundert es mich, dass es hier drin noch nicht angefangen hat zu regnen. Also, was ist?“  
„Ich glaube, dass Ginny mich verlassen will.“  
„Und warum?“  
‚Was mache ich hier denn? Ich sollte schnell fertig essen und dann wieder arbeiten gehen. Stattdessen spiel ich Seelsorger für Potter. Ich bin echt weich geworden.‘  
„Sie geht mir aus dem Weg. Antwortet nicht mehr auf meine Eulen und wenn ich den Fuchsbau anflohe, lässt sie sich von Molly verleugnen. Also muss ich doch wohl davon ausgehen, dass sie vorhat sich von mir zu trennen“, Harry schniefte und Draco runzelte die Stirn.  
„Potter, wenn du jetzt anfängst zu heulen, dann lass ich mir von Tom mein Essen einpacken und ich verschwinde wieder.“  
„Ich heule nicht. Ich bin ein Mann, die heulen nicht“, Harry wischte sich über die Augen und Draco fragte sich insgeheim, wie viel Potter schon getrunken hatte, denn seine Aussprache hatte schon ein wenig an Deutlichkeit verloren. „Aber, was soll isch denn machen? Isch lieb sie einfach so. Ohne sie hat mein Leben keinen Sinn mehr.“  
„Natürlich hat es das. Frauen sind nicht alles im Leben.“  
„Doch das sind sie. Du kannst ja gar nicht mit reden. Du weißt nicht, was es heißt jemanden so zu lieben.“  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und aß weiter sein Steak. Er würde bestimmt nicht mit Potter über seine Gefühle für Hermine diskutieren. Als Tom das Geschirr abräumte und wieder in die Küche ging, um kurz darauf mit seinem Nachtisch zurück zu kommen, zeigte Harry schon wieder auf sein Glas und bedeutet Tom, für Draco das Gleiche mitzubringen. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. Vielleicht war es nicht das Schlechteste, wenn er sich mal einen freien Abend gönnte. Also lehnte er sich gemütlich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und grinste.  
„Also, du hast es geschafft, das die kleine Weasley nicht mehr mit dir redet. Irgendwas musst du getan haben.“  
„Nischts. Isch hab nischts getan. Sie hat sisch mit Hermine getroffen. Vor ein paar Tagen und dasch war das letzte Mal, dass ich sie gsehn habe.“  
‚Schon wieder Hermine‘, dachte Draco, als er zusammenzuckte.  
„Hast du Hermine gefragt, was los ist? Vielleicht kann sie dir weiter helfen.“  
„Die musch arbeiten. Hat misch nur angeknurrt und gesagt, das isch dasch schon noch erfahren werd.“  
„Dann wirst du es wohl auch noch erfahren. Also wart doch einfach ab.“  
„Isch wills aber jetzt wissn“, sagte er laut und schlug auf den Tisch. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Potter zählte also zu den Leuten, die laut wurden, wenn sie zuviel getrunken hatten. Aber es war auch lustig. Und da Draco ein, fast schon pervers zu nennendes, Verlangen danach hatte, mehr über Hermine zu erfahren, dachte er, dass es vielleicht ganz gut werden würde, wenn er Harry weiter abfüllte, um ihn dann mehr oder weniger subtil auszufragen.

Einige Stunden später war Draco der festen Überzeugung, dass dies einer seiner Pläne war, der ziemlich schief gegangen war. Potter vertrug doch mehr, als er gedacht hatte. Er hatte irgendwann auf seinen alten Rum-zu-Tee-Trick zurückgreifen müssen. Darauf hatte ihn Seamus im ersten Jahr gebracht, als er verzweifelt versucht hatte, eben dieses Kunststück zu vollbringen. Im vierten Jahr hatte Draco dann Erfolg gehabt und von diesem Moment an, war er wirklich derjenige gewesen, der im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum das Sagen hatte. Denn der Vorteil von diesem Zauber war, dass er sich nach sechs Stunden wieder aufhob. Also waren auch nie Spuren der nächtlichen Saufgelage zu erkennen gewesen. Aber nun stand er vor einem wirklichen Problem. Er hatte schon einiges getrunken, hatte einen wirklich betrunkenen Potter am Hals und wusste nicht genau, wo dieser wohnte. Also bliebe ihm nur eine Möglichkeit und das war etwas, was er wirklich nur ungern tat. Er stand auf, sagte zu Tom, dass er gleich wieder kommen würde und ging zu Hermines Haus. Dort angekommen sah er, dass trotz der späten Stunde im Laden noch Licht war. Also öffnete er, nachdem er noch einmal tief Luft geholt hatte, vorsichtig die Tür. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Stunden scheinbar nicht vom Fleck bewegt und saß noch immer an ihrem Schreibtisch. Ihr Pferdeschwanz war nur noch zu erahnen und sie wirkte noch erschöpfter als früher am Abend.  
„Entschuldige wenn ich dich störe.“  
Sie hob den Kopf und als sie ihn erkannte, blitzte etwas in ihren Augen auf, das er nicht genau deuten konnte. Sie stand auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Was willst du?“  
„Ich brauche deine Hilfe.“  
„Warum sollte ich dir helfen?“  
Draco senkte den Kopf. War ja klar, dass sie ihm nicht so einfach glauben, bzw. zuhören würde. Nicht nach den Dingen, die er sich geleistet hatte. Aber jetzt ging es nicht um sie beide. Jetzt ging es darum, dass sie Potter halfen.  
„Es geht nicht um mich. Es geht um Potter.“  
„Was hast du ihm angetan?“  
„Ich hab ihm gar nichts angetan“, seine Stimme wurde ein wenig lauter, als er die Anschuldigung hörte. War sie wirklich so verbohrt, dass sie nicht glauben konnte, dass er sich geändert hatte? „Er sitzt im Tropfenden Kessel und ertränkt seinen Frust im Alkohol.“  
„Was? Warum betrinkt sich Harry?“  
„Wegen der kleinen Weasley. Anscheinend haben die Beiden ein paar Probleme und nun macht Potter das, was die meisten Männer in verzweifelten Situationen tun. Er kann nicht mehr klar denken. Also, hilfst du mir ihn nach Hause zu bringen, bevor er sich vollends zum Narren macht? Denn als ich ging war er schon echt seltsam drauf. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was er in den letzten Minuten getrieben hat.“  
Hermine nickte und schnappte sich ihren Umhang.  
„Okay. Beweg deinen Hintern.“  
Nebeneinander stapften sie durch den Schnee zum Tropfenden Kessel. Sie warfen einander immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu. Hermine seufzte innerlich. Nun musste sie sich wieder mit ihm abgeben. Und das obwohl ihre Gefühle noch mehr Achterbahn fuhren, als gewöhnlich. Und daran war nur er schuld. Mal war er total nett zu ihr und dann haute er ihr etwas um die Ohren, dass ihr wieder in Gedächtnis rief, wer er wirklich war. Er war widerwärtig, arrogant und egozentrisch. Und sie musste wirklich krank sein, dass sie auf diese Eigenschaften stand.  
„Und was hat dich dazu bewogen, im Tropfenden Kessel zu sitzen?“  
„Ich wollte nur kurz Pause machen, was essen und dann wieder an die Arbeit gehen.“  
„Ist es wirklich so schlimm?“, fragte sie vorsichtig, als sie durch die Backsteinmauer in den Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels trat. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Es wäre übertrieben zu sagen, das alles bestens ist. Madam Nerroda ist ernsthaft krank und wenn wir die Sache nicht geregelt bekommen, bevor sie stirbt, dann verlieren wir jede Chance, noch Zugriff zur Quelle erhalten.“  
„Das ist echt schlimm. Und wie sieht es mit den anderen Nationen aus?“, sie runzelte die Stirn, als er ihr ganz Gentlemen Like die Tür aufhielt.  
„Die Italiener mauern immer noch und werden es wahrscheinlich auch weiterhin tun. Die Norweger haben sich mit den Schweden und Dänen zusammen getan. Sie wollen Madam Nerroda besuchen und schauen, ob sich das ganze Theater wirklich lohnt. Anschließend wollen sie entscheiden, auf wessen Seite sie sich schlagen“, er legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich verdächtigt habe, meine Arbeit zu boykottieren. Das war nicht fair. In Norwegen scheint die Bürokratie sogar noch schlimmer zu sein als bei uns. Auf jeden Fall ist die Nachricht nicht bis in die oberen Ebenen durchgedrungen. Aber das hat sich mittlerweile erledigt. Also wie gesagt. Es tut mir leid.“  
„Wow“, meinte sie leise. „Eine Entschuldigung von Draco Malfoy. Das ist das noch erleben darf. Ach du meine Güte.“  
Hermine hatte Harry entdeckt, dessen Hemd halb offen stand und der seinen Kopf mit offenen Mund auf den Tisch gelegt hatte.  
„Der ist ja völlig fertig“, sie ging zu ihm und schüttelte ihn an der Schulter. „Hey Harry. Komm schon. Zeit nach Hause zu gehen.“  
„Ginny?“, er hob den Kopf und blinzelte.  
„Nein. Ich bin’s. Hermine.“  
„Mia. Die Frau meines Lebens ist gekommen um mich zu retten.“  
„Ich bin nicht die Frau deines Lebens. Das ist Ginny.“  
„Meine Ginny. Mit ihren schönen langen roten Haaren und ihren Beinen. Sie hat wirklich schöne Beine weißt du.“  
„Ja ich weiß“, Hermine warf einen verzweifelten Blick zu Draco, der mit einem amüsierten Lächeln die Szene beobachtete. „Also komm Harry. Wir bringen dich jetzt nach Hause und die Sache mit Ginny wird sich schon regeln.“  
Draco trat auf die andere Seite von Harry und half Hermine ihn aufzurichten.  
„Also los geht’s.“  
Sie nickten Tom zu, der die Szene lächelnd beobachtet hatte und gingen mit Harry in der Mitte aus dem Tropfenden Kessel. Auf der Straße schaute Draco fragend zu Hermine.  
„Und wo geht’s hin?“  
„Wie viel hast du getrunken?“  
Draco wusste, was sie meinte. Betrunken zu apparieren war erstens verboten und zweitens extrem gefährlich.  
„Nicht so viel wie Potter, aber genug.“  
„Also gut“, sie nickte. „Wir machen’s Seit an Seit. Denn ich bin hier ja wohl die einzige, die vollkommen nüchtern ist.“  
Draco nickte und gemeinsam mit Hermine drehte er sich auf der Stelle.

Als sie in der kleinen Parkanlage landeten, runzelte Draco die Stirn. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite sah er die Häuser mit den Nummern zehn, elf und dreizehn. Nummer zehn und dreizehn war komplett dunkel und aus Nummer elf drangen die Bässe von lauter Musik.  
„Und jetzt?“  
„Jetzt gehen wir ins Haus.“  
„Und in welches?“  
Hermine zögerte, dann beugte sie sich vor und Draco zuckte zusammen, als er ihren warmen Atem an seinem Hals spürte.  
„Das Haus, das du suchst, befindet sich am Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12.“  
„Was?“  
Sie lehnte sich wieder zurück und lächelte.  
„Denk einfach daran.“  
Draco schaute verwundert auf die andere Seite und dachte an das, was sie gesagt hatte. Auf einmal erklang ein Rumpeln und eine kleine Lücke erschien zwischen den Häusern elf und dreizehn. Die Lücke wurde immer größer und ein weiteres Haus erschien. Hermine legte sich Harrys rechten Arm um die Schultern und schaute Draco fragend an.  
„Was ist? Kommst du?“  
Draco nickte, schnappte sich Harrys anderen Arm und half ihr ihn die Treppe hinauf ins Haus zu bringen. Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, merkte er, wie seine Zunge schwer wurde und er schaute sie panisch an. Sie lächelte immer noch und hob den Kopf.  
„Wir haben dich nicht getötet Albus“, sofort löste sich Dracos Zunge und bevor er sie fragen konnte, was es damit zu tun hatte, nickte sie Richtung Treppe. Gemeinsam brachten sie Harry in den ersten Stock. Nachdem sie Harry die Schuhe und den Umhang ausgezogen und ins Bett verfrachtet hatten, gingen sie gemeinsam in die Küche hinunter. Draco hörte ein Rascheln aus einem Schrank unter der Spüle und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Das ist nur Kreacher.“  
„Kreacher?“  
„Der alte Hauself der Blacks. Harry hat ihn zusammen mit dem Haus von Sirius geerbt. Er gibt ihm sozusagen das Gnadenbrot. Kreacher kann hier bleiben und sein Lebensabend genießen. Und ab und an hilft er Harry auch noch im Haus.“  
„Okay“, er beobachtete sie, wie sie an den Herd stand und einen Kessel voll Wasser aufsetzte. „Also, was bringt Potter, Gryffindors Goldjunge, dazu sich so zu betrinken?“  
„Ginny“, was alles was sie sagte.  
„Was? Echt? Ich dachte die beiden sind so verliebt ineinander.“  
„Sind sie auch. Aber, also das, was ich dir gleich erzähle ist ein Geheimnis. Bisher wissen nur wenige davon und Harry soll es noch nicht erfahren.“  
„Okay“, sagte er langsam.  
„Ginny ist schwanger. Und da die Weasleys und die Potters Reinblüter sind. Nun ja. Du kennst die Gesetze in Bezug auf die Schwangerschaft von Reinblütern.“  
Draco nickte. Ja, er kannte die Gesetze seit er fünfzehn war. Sein Vater hatte sie ihm eingebläut, damit er sie niemals vergessen sollte. Die Meinung seines Vaters war, dass man zwar seinen Spaß haben konnte, aber sich immer über die Konsequenzen im Klaren sein musste.  
„Und was hat die kleine Weasley vor?“  
„Sie ist bei ihren Eltern. Die wissen bescheid, aber sie weiß nicht, was und vor allem wie sie es Harry sagen soll. Dabei finde ich die Lösung echt einfach. Die beiden lieben sich heiß und innig, also werden sie irgendwann auch heiraten.“  
„Nun ja, wenn dann sollten sie sich aber beeilen. Die Gesetze sehen nämlich auch vor, dass die Schwangerschaft nicht weiter als bis in den dritten Monat fortgeschritten sein darf.“  
„Dann bleiben den beiden ja nur noch knapp ein Monat. Ginny ist bereits in der sechsten Woche“, sagte Hermine erschrocken.  
Draco lachte.  
„Da sollte sich die kleine Weasley wirklich mal langsam beeilen“, er griff nach der Tasse, die sie vor ihn stellte und lächelte ihn an. „Also, was hat das mit der Sache am Eingang zu tun?“  
„Das ist noch eine von Moodys Sicherheitsvorkehrungen.“  
„Sicherheitsvorkehrungen?“  
„Nun ja. Das hier war das Hauptquartier des Orden. Und als Dumbledore starb, hat Moody ein paar Zauber über das Haus gelegt.“  
„Deswegen musstest du mir auch sagen, wo das Haus ist.“  
Da es weniger eine Frage war, konnte sie nur nicken.  
„Dumbledore war der eigentliche Geheimniswahrer. Aber als er starb wurde jeder, dem gesagt wurde, wo sich das Quartier befindet, ebenfalls zum Geheimniswahrer. Als Harry hier einzog, haben wir viel gemacht, damit das Haus wieder bewohnbar wurde. Aber Moodys Zauber sind einfach zu mächtig für uns gewesen, also muss man jedes Mal, wenn man es betritt den Test bestehen.“  
„Aber als ich das erste Mal herkam, ist nichts passiert.“  
„Klar, weil dir die Tür geöffnet wurde. Wir haben es immerhin geschafft, die Zauber abzuschwächen. Also kann man sie inzwischen als Alarmanlage bezeichnen, die nur richtig aktiv werden, wenn niemand da ist.“  
„Okay. Also bin ich nun wohl auch ein Geheimniswahrer“, meinte er mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. Sie grinste ebenfalls. Es war richtig entspannend, einfach so mit ihm zusammen zu sitzen und zu reden.  
„Also, wie läuft dein Büro?“  
„Ich bin absolut und vollkommen erledigt“, sie fuhr sich über die Haare und seufzte.  
„Das sieht man. Nimm‘s mir bitte nicht übel, aber du siehst echt mies aus.“  
„Danke Malfoy. Du weißt echt, wie man einer Frau Komplimente macht.“  
„Ich weiß“, meinte er lachend. „Aber Tatsache ist, es ist nicht gut, wenn du dich zu Tode schuftest.“  
„Das könnte ich dir auch sagen. Glaub mir Malfoy, du siehst wirklich scheiße aus.“  
„Na danke“, meinte er leicht gekränkt. Aber er wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen kaum noch geschlafen und die Arbeit nahm einfach kein Ende. „Weißt du, ich liebe meine Arbeit wirklich. Aber meine Chefs drehen langsam wirklich durch. Als hätte ich mit dem Abkommen nicht wirklich schon genug zu tun“, er beugte sich vor. „Also, erzähl mir was von dir.“  
„Was?“, kam es piepsig von ihr.  
„Erzähl mir was von Hermine Granger, was sonst keiner weiß. Gibt es irgendwas, was keiner von dir weiß? Was selbst das Wiesel und Potter nicht wissen.“  
„Kannst du nicht irgendwann mal aufhören, ihn so zu nennen?“  
„Ne“, Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist irgendwie zur Gewohnheit geworden. Außerdem macht es Spaß dabei zuzusehen, wie sich deine Stirn kräuselt, wenn dich was ärgert. Genauso wie gerade eben. Du bist echt niedlich, wenn dich was ärgert.“  
„Was?“, sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht niedlich.“  
Er griff nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie fest.  
„Doch das bist du. Du bist niedlich, süß, intelligent und unglaublich loyal. Das sind alles Eigenschaften, die mir an dir gefallen.“  
„Du hast besserwisserisch und stur vergessen“, meinte sie trocken. Sie wusste nicht, was sie von dem halten sollte, was er ihr sagte.  
„Ja, auch das bist du. Aber, das sind nur Dinge, die ich über die Jahre durch Beobachtungen entdeckt habe. Aber, das ist nur die eine Seite, die Hermine Granger ausmacht. Ich würde gerne auch die andere Seite kennen lernen.“  
Sie entzog ihm ihre Hand und legte sie an ihre Teetasse. Ihr machte diese Offenheit angst. Er war schon immer offen zu ihr gewesen. Aber die Offenheit von damals war anders gewesen. Mit ihr hatte sie umgehen können, aber das, was er nun sagte, war etwas Neues.  
„Was erwartest du von mir? Was bezweckst du mit deinen Fragen?“  
„Kann ein Mann sich denn nicht einfach für eine schöne Frau interessieren? Denn das bist du.“  
Hermine senkte den Kopf und ignorierte das Gefühl, das sie durchfuhr. Sie kannte Malfoy. Sie wusste, dass man ihm eigentlich nicht trauen konnte. Auch wenn sie es wirklich wollte, so konnte sie ihm nicht trauen.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich dir sagen soll.“  
„Sag mir einfach, was dir einfällt. Was machst du so, wenn du mal Freizeit hast?“  
„Welche Freizeit?“  
Er lehnte sich zurück und lächelte.  
„Ach komm schon. Selbst jemand wie du wird doch wohl mal frei haben.“  
„Jemand wie ich?“  
Draco merkte, dass sie diese Aussage falsch verstanden hatte. Natürlich bezog sie es auf ihre Herkunft, aber das hatte er damit überhaupt nicht gemeint. Er sah sie inzwischen nicht mehr als das an, was er früher über sie gedacht hatte. Für ihn war sie eine Hexe.  
„Ich hab nicht das gemeint, was du denkst.“  
„Ach nein, was hast du denn gemeint?“  
Als er sich vorbeugte, wich sie ein Stück zurück.  
„Ich meine damit, dass du ein wirklicher Workaholic bist. Und auch solche Leute machen irgendwann mal eine Pause. Daher wollte ich wissen, was du machst, wenn du mal frei hast.“  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich mache das, was alle machen. Ich gönn mir ein Bad, les ein gutes Buch oder…“, sie zögerte und er lächelte. Die Sachen, die sie ihm genannt hatte, die hatte er bereits aus ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit als Vertrauensschüler über sie gelernt.  
„Oder was?“  
„Ich koche.“  
„Was? Kochen?“  
„Ja, ich experimentiere gerne mit verschiedenen Zutaten und es macht echt Spaß zu sehen, wie etwas Gestalt annimmt. Wenn du etwas mit deinen eigenen Händen erschaffst, dann freust du dich noch mehr darüber.“  
„Okay“, als sie ein Geräusch hörten, hoben sie beide den Kopf. „Was war das?“  
„Das war die Eingangstür. Irgendjemand ist gerade herein gekommen.“  
Sie zogen beide ihre Zauberstäbe und standen langsam auf. Auch wenn das Gebäude gut getarnt war, so bestand doch immer die Möglichkeit, dass sich jemand ungebetenes Zugang verschaffte. Kurz darauf flog die Küchentür auf und Hermine steckte ihren Zauberstab weg, sobald sie erkannte, dass es nur Ginny war.  
„Was macht er denn hier?“, fragte sie mit wütendem Blick auf Draco. „Und kannst du mir mal sagen, warum in deinem Laden noch Licht brennt, du aber nicht da bist, genauso wenig wie in deiner Wohnung? Und warum antwortet mir keiner auf meine Flohversuche?“  
„Wir haben deinen Mann halb bewusstlos hergebracht“, meinte Draco trocken.  
„Was? Wieso?“, Ginnys Blick wechselte von wütend zu erschrocken. „Geht’s ihm gut?“  
„Momentan noch, aber das wird sich morgen früh ändern“, meinte Draco trocken. „Er hat die Angst über eine mögliche Trennung von dir in Toms besten Rum ertränkt.“  
„Was? Trennung? Aber wie kommt er denn darauf.“  
Hermine zog Ginny neben sich an den Küchentisch und schaute sie fest an.  
„Ginny. Du bist ohne ein Wort zusagen für mehrere Tage verschwunden und hast keine seiner Nachrichten beantwortet. Da ist es doch nur natürlich, dass er sich Sorgen macht.“  
„Aber warum denkt er, dass ich mich von ihm trennen will? Wir lieben uns doch“, Ginny fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und seufzte. „Ich muss mit ihm reden.“  
„Wenn ich dir einen Tipp geben darf, dann warte damit bis morgen. So betrunken er war, solltest du ihn sich erst mal ausschlafen lassen. Er braucht es wirklich.“  
Ginny warf Draco einen langen Blick zu und nickte dann langsam.  
„Okay, meinetwegen. Und warum seit ihr noch hier?“  
Bevor Hermine oder Draco antworten konnte, hörten sie ein Klopfen an einem der Fenster. Sie hoben den Kopf und sahen zwei Eulen auf dem Fensterbrett sitzen.  
„Das ist Titania“, meinte Hermine und sprang auf um das Fenster aufzumachen. Sofort flatterten die beiden Eulen herein und ließen sich auf dem Küchentisch nieder. Beide hatten offiziell aussehende Briefe am Bein. „Ist das eine Ministeriumseule?“  
Draco nickte und er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Nachricht nicht wirklich gut war. Schnell nahmen er und Hermine den Eulen die Briefe ab, woraufhin die Eule des Ministeriums kurz mit den Flügeln raschelte und dann aus dem Fenster flog, dass Ginny sofort wieder schloss. Titania blieb sitzen wo sie war und steckte den Kopf unter einen Flügel. Sie würde die Zeit für ein Nickerchen nutzen. Hermine und Draco öffneten beinahe zeitgleich die Briefe, überflogen die Nachricht und schauten sich dann an.  
„Verdammt.“  
„Das kannst du laut sagen.“  
„Was ist los?“  
„Madam Nerroda ist gestorben.“  
„War das nicht die Hüterin der Quelle?“, Ginny schaute fragend von einem zum anderen.  
„Genau. Wenn die Italiener das erfahren, dann ist das Wissen in großer Gefahr.“  
Hermine hatte den gleichen Gedanken gehabt und sie sprang auf.  
„Wir müssen sofort los. Ginny es tut mir leid, aber…“  
„Geht nur. Ich bekomm das morgen früh auch alleine mit Harry geregelt. Keine Sorge Hermine, ich kümmer mich auch um den Laden.“  
„Danke“, Hermine gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange und lief gefolgt von Draco, der sich mit einem Nicken von Ginny verabschiedet hatte, aus dem Haus. Ginny schaute ihnen noch hinterher, als die beiden schon lange verschwunden waren und ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Die beiden hatten sehr vertraut miteinander gewirkt, als sie die Küche betreten hatte. Vielleicht konnten die Beiden ja nun endlich ihre Differenzen begleichen und Hermine würde endlich glücklich werden. Sie stand auf und während sie mit dem Anhänger ihrer Kette spielte, ging sie nach oben ins Schlafzimmer. Sie hoffte wirklich, dass ihre Schwester, denn als solche betrachtete sie Hermine, endlich glücklich werden würde.

6\. Kapitel

Hermine und Draco landeten nebeneinander vor Madam Nerrodas Haus. Sie schauten sich an und gingen langsam auf das Haus zu. Als sie an der Tür ankamen, ging diese auf und ein großer, älterer Zauberer trat heraus. Er musterte die beiden und richtete sich auf.  
„Lord Malfoy? Ms. Granger?“  
Die beiden nickten langsam.  
„Mein Name ist Murrin Svensson. Wir haben bereits auf Sie gewartet. Wir wissen nicht genau, womit wir es zu tun haben und Ihr Ruf eilt Ihnen voraus. Außerdem haben Sie mit Madam Nerroda noch gesprochen, bevor es richtig schlimm um sie wurde. Also kommen Sie bitte mit rein.“  
Draco ließ Hermine vorgehen und folgte ihr dann ins Haus. Es sah noch genauso aus, wie vor knapp drei Wochen. Überall lagen Bücher herum. Dies war die wohl größte private Bibliothek die sie beide jemals gesehen hatten. Und da das Haus von innen magisch vergrößert war, ließ das äußere auch nicht die wahre Größe erahnen. Aber das größte Geheimnis dieses kleinen Häuschens war etwas, das dem Spiegel Nerhegeb ähnelte. Es war eine kleine Quelle, die einem im inneren des Hauses liegenden Felsvorsprung entsprang. Wenn man von dieser Quelle trank, oder auch nur in das kleine Becken schaute, dann wurden einem die Antworten auf seine sehnlichsten Fragen gegeben. Und das machte die Quelle so gefährlich. Wenn sich zum Beispiel jemand wünschen würde alles Wissen der Welt zu besitzen, dann würde ihm die Quelle ebendiesen Wunsch erfüllen. Und genau deswegen brauchten sie eine Kontrolleinheit. Sie brauchten jemanden, der kontrollierte, wer Zugang zur Quelle erhielt und wer nicht. Hermine ging langsam durch das Haus und schaute sich um. Zum Glück waren die Norweger als erste hier gewesen, sonst hätte sonst was passieren können.  
„Was ist passiert?“, Draco schaute Svensson fragend an.  
„Das Alter“, meinte er einfach, wobei sein nordischer Akzent noch mehr zur Geltung kam. „Madam Nerroda war bereits fast zweihundert Jahre alt. Es war einfach nur eine Frage der Zeit. Also, ich weiß, dass Sie einige Ideen hatten, wie wir mit dem allem hier umgehen sollten.“  
Die Zwei nickten langsam, denn immerhin hatte die letzte Diskussion, die sie zu diesem Thema geführt hatten, zu einem handfesten Streit zwischen ihnen geführt.  
„Wir glauben, dass es gut wäre, wenn man einen Zugang für alle Hexen und Zauberer verbietet, die noch nicht volljährig sind. Außerdem sollte man einen Kontrollrat bilden, in dem Vertreter aus allen Ländern sitzen, an den man Anträge zur Bewilligung für einen Zugang stellen muss.“  
Svensson nickte langsam, denn er hielt es für eine wirklich gute Idee.  
„Ich verstehe und wer ist mit dieser Idee einverstanden?“  
Hermine seufzte und fing an die Hände zu kneten.  
„Das größte Problem, das wir haben ist, das die Italiener versuchen andere Nationen gegen diesen Plan einzustellen.“  
„Aber warum?“, Svensson schaute sie fragend an. „Soviel ich weiß, haben Sie selbst für die Italiener gearbeitet.“  
„Nun ja. Sagen wir mal so, das Arbeitsverhältnis musste wegen unüberbrückbare Differenzen beendet werden.“  
Draco grinste. So diplomatisch hätte er es nicht ausgedrückt.  
„Außerdem wollen die Italiener einen uneingeschränkten Zutritt haben. Sie wollen, dass die Quelle unbewacht bleibt, was…“, Hermine warf einen schnellen Blick zu Draco und schaute dann wieder zu Svensson. „Eine unbewachte Quelle kommt unserer Meinung nicht in Frage. Die Gefahr eines Missbrauchs ist unserer Ansicht nach einfach zu hoch.“  
Svensson nickte. Er hatte die Macht der Quelle selbst gemerkt. Er hatte nur einen kurzen Blick ins Becken geworfen, und die Bedeutung dessen, was er gesehen hatte, hatte ihm schon ein wenig Angst gemacht.  
„Okay. Ich sehe die Sache so. Wir werden, bis eine Entscheidung getroffen wurde, das Haus verstecken. Dabei könnten wir Ihre Hilfe gebrauchen. Das Haus wird selbst für diejenigen, die gezielt danach suchen unauffindbar sein. Nur diejenigen, die bereits hier waren, werden es auch finden. Und da das nur die hier Anwesenden sind und ich meinen Leuten und auch Ihnen vertraue, sehe ich darin keine Gefahr. Ich werde meiner Regierung von Ihrer Idee berichten und mich auch für die Etablierung eines Kontrollrats aussprechen. Und ich denke, dass dies auch nicht allzu lange dauern wird.“  
Draco und Hermine nickten dankbar. Endlich hatten sie einen Durchbruch erzielt. Sie hatten die Norweger auf ihre Seite gezogen. Aber Hermine machte sich über eine Sache Gedanken. Nemmo kannte den Standort. Er hatte nach ihr gesucht und ihm durfte man absolut nicht vertrauen. Also musste sie sich was überlegen, damit er auch ferngehalten wurde. Als Svensson sich zu seinen Leuten begab, um ihnen von dem kurzfristigen Plan zu erzählen, stand sie auf und ging zu dem hellblau leuchtenden Becken. Sie blieb so stehen, dass sie nicht in das Becken selbst schauen konnte. Sie hatte zu viele Herzensfragen, auf die sie die Antwort nicht wirklich wissen wollte. Sie wollte es selbst herausfinden und bei manchen wollte sie sie einfach nur ganz tief vergraben und nie wieder daran denken. Wie zum Beispiel was Dracos Verhalten zu bedeuten hatte. Sie wollte es nicht wissen, denn wenn sie die Antwort wüsste, würde sie sich Hoffnungen machen. Hoffnungen auf etwas, dass niemals geschehen würde. Also stand sie nur da und genoss den Schimmer des Beckens, bis sie eine Bewegung neben sich spürte.  
„Es erinnert mich ein wenig an Dumbledores Denkarium.“  
„Du hast Dumbledores Denkarium gesehen?“, kam es ehrlich erstaunt von Draco. Er hatte nur Gerüchteweise erfahren, dass Dumbledore so etwas besitzen sollte.  
„Ja“, sie lehnte ihren Kopf an die Türöffnung und schaute weiter auf das Licht. „Damals, nach dem großen Kampf. Harry wusste schon seit unserem zweiten Jahr, dass Dumbledore so etwas besaß. Snape hat Harry, kurz bevor er starb, einige Erinnerungen geschenkt. Erinnerungen, die Harrys Mutter und Snape betrafen. Und auch dich Draco. Über seinen Versuch, dich zu schützen, damit du nicht gezwungen sein wirst den Auftrag zu erfüllen. Durch diese Erinnerungen wurde unsere Meinung über Snape erst korrigiert. Wir haben lange Zeit gedacht, dass er den Orden für Voldemort ausspionieren würde. Erst am Ende erfuhren wir, dass er Voldemort nur vage Hinweise gegeben hat und in Wirklichkeit für den Orden spionierte und das bereits seit dem Mord an Harrys Eltern“, als sie ihren Namen hörte, drehte sie sich um und sah, dass Svensson sie zu sich winkte. „Ich glaube es ist soweit.“  
Draco nickte und blickte konzentriert auf das Becken. In ihm reifte schon seit längerem ein Gedanke. Eine Idee, mit der er ihr vielleicht helfen konnte.  
„Sag ihnen, dass ich gleich komme.“  
Sie nickte und ging zu Svensson hinüber. Natürlich interessierte es sie, was Draco vorhatte, aber sie wusste auch, dass man ihn zu nichts zwingen durfte. Also ging sie, nachdem sie ihren Umhang geholt hatte nach draußen und stellte sich an eine Ecke des Hauses. Sie wusste, wie sie Nemmo von der Quelle weghalten konnte. Es war ein bisschen gemein, aber für das, was er behauptet hatte, hatte er nichts anderes verdient. Sie hoffte, er würde sich an dem permanenten Durchfall erfreuen, der ihn befahlen würde, sobald er in die Nähe der Hütte kam.

Draco konzentrierte sich. Für seinen Plan musste er seine Gedanken fest auf diese eine Sache richten. Also dachte er nur an seinen Plan und trat langsam an das Becken. Er steckte eine Hand ins Wasser, bis sie komplett nass war, zog sie wieder heraus und ließ sich die paar Tropfen, die an der Haut haften blieben, in den Mund laufen. Auf Grund dessen, was ihn durchfuhr musste er die Augen schließen. Die Macht war einfach überwältigend. Er sah so viel, da er es nicht geschafft hatte sich nur auf seinen Plan zu konzentrieren. Aber da all seine Gedanken um Hermine kreisten, sah er auch nur sie. Er sah sie, wie sie gewesen war, bevor sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Wie sie Angst vor dem gehabt hatte, was in ihr erwachte. Er sah, wie sie sich all die Jahre gefühlt hatte. Sah, was sie gefühlt hatte, wenn er sie mal wieder, nur auf Grund ihrer Herkunft, fertig gemacht hatte. Was sie nur zu weiteren Höchstleistungen angetrieben hatte. Er sah, was sie in dem einen Jahr, dass sie zusammen mit Potter und Weasley unterwegs verbracht hatte, erlebt und erlitten hatte. Und er fühlte die Schmerzen, die ihr seine Tante zugefügt hatte. Aber, er wusste auch, wie er einen Teil der Schmerzen von ihr nehmen konnte. Also hatte sein Plan funktioniert. Er richtete sich wieder auf und ging zu den anderen hinaus, damit sie die Schutzzauber über die Hütte legen konnten.

Als Draco aus der Tür trat und sie hinter sich schloss, runzelte Hermine die Stirn. Irgendwie sah er nachdenklich, aber auch schuldig aus. Er hatte doch wohl nicht vom Wasser der Quelle getrunken? So verrückt konnte er nicht sein. Nein, es wäre nicht verrückt. Es wäre hinterhältig und gemein. Zwei Eigenschaften, die sie ihm früher immer zugeschrieben hatte. Also würde es rein theoretisch schon passen. Draco stellte sich neben sie und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er hatte ihren Blick genau gemerkt und ahnte, was sie dachte. Aber darüber würden sie sich unterhalten, wenn sie diese Aufgabe erledigt hatten. Gemeinsam mit Svensson und seinem Team zogen sie ein paar Schutzkreise, die Hermine nur zu gut kannte. Es waren diejenigen, die sie vor fünf Jahren ständig gesprochen hatte. Es waren die Zauber, die sie immer um ihren Lagerplatz gezogen hatte. Als sie sich dem Ende der Zauber näherten, dachte sie an Nemmo und ohne das sie es merkte, verzog sich ihr Gesicht zu einem kleinen, aber gemeinen Grinsen. Sie wirkte einen weiteren Zauber, den sie explizit auf Nemmo und seine Familie bezog. Als sie fertig war, senkte sie den Zauberstab und bemerkte Dracos Blick. Er musterte sie nachdenklich, so als hätte er gemerkt, dass sie noch etwas zum Schutz der Hütte hinzugefügt hatte. Sie drehte sich weg, weil ihr der Blick auch ein wenig unangenehm war. Sie ging zu Svensson, der sie freundlich anlächelte.  
„Es hat mich wirklich gefreut Sie kennenzulernen Ms. Granger.“  
„Mich ebenfalls. Ich denke, wir werden in Kontakt bleiben.“  
„Natürlich“, Svensson nickte ihr zu. „Wir wissen ja, wo wir Sie finden können.“  
„Ach, bevor ich es vergesse“, sie zog eine ihrer Visitenkarten hervor und reichte sie ihm. „Ich habe ein kleines Büro in London eröffnet. Dort werden Sie mich wahrscheinlich am ehesten antreffen.“  
Svensson nickte und reichte dann Draco, der zu ihnen getreten war, die Hand, wobei er sich auch leicht verbeugte.  
„Lord Malfoy. Es war mir eine Ehre.“  
Draco schüttelte die Hand und lächelte dann leicht.  
„Ich hoffe, dass wir bald zu einer Einigung kommen werden, die alle Nationen zufrieden stellt.“  
„Das hoffe ich auch. Aber nun muss ich wieder ins Ministerium und anfangen ein paar Leuten auf die Füße zu treten, damit endlich mal ein bisschen Schwung in die Sache kommt.“  
Hermine und Draco lachten und beobachteten dann, wie die Norweger disapparierten. Dann schauten sie sich fragend an.  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?“  
Draco senkte den Blick und holte tief Luft.  
„Ehrlich gesagt bin ich viel zu müde, um jetzt noch zu apparieren. Und ich glaube, dir geht’s ähnlich. Also, was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns zu der kleinen Hütte durchschlagen und da pennen. Morgen können wir ja dann wieder nach London reisen.“  
Hermine dachte kurz nach. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, dann hatte er recht. Sie war tot müde und wenigstens eine Nacht mal ungestört schlafen zu können erschien ihr wie der Himmel auf Erden.  
„Okay, von mir aus. Aber diesmal schläfst du auf dem Sofa.“  
„Wie Madam befehlen“, meinte er grinsend, als sie sich gemeinsam durch den Schnee zur Hütte kämpften.

Als Hermine die Tür zu der kleinen Tür aufstieß, kam ihr ein Schwall warmer, aber stickiger Luft entgegen. So wie es aussah, nutzte die Hütte wirklich niemand. Es war noch alles so, wie sie es hinterlassen hatten. Auch Draco bemerkte die Überreste ihres Versuches die Hütte weihnachtlich zu schmücken. Mit einem Grinsen zog er seinen Zauberstab und schwenkte ihn. Sofort befestigten sich die Girlanden an den Wänden und überall erschienen grüne Tannenzweige. Hermine warf ihm einen erstaunten Blick zu und er grinste.  
„Ich dachte, wenigstens einmal sollte die Hütte so aussehen, wie wir es geplant hatten.“  
Ihr Gesicht wurde von einem Lächeln erhellt, dass ihm bildlich gesprochen die Socken auszog. Sie schien wenigstens für einen Moment alle Sorgen vergessen zu haben.  
„Danke. Aber weißt du was? Ich werd jetzt schlafen gehen.“  
Er nickte langsam und beobachtete, wie sie in die kleine Schlafstube ging und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Morgen, das schwor er sich. Nach dem Aufstehen würde er ihr von seinem Plan erzählen und er würde ausprobieren, ob die Quelle wirklich das hielt, was sie versprach.

Hermine lag währenddessen in der kleinen Kammer auf dem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Einerseits war er so nett und schmückte doch noch die Hütte und andererseits hinterging er sie und benutzte die Quelle. Wer machte denn so was? Die Antwort war relativ einfach. Draco Malfoy tat so was. Der war so hinterhältig und gemein. Aber das passte nicht zu der Freundlichkeit, die er ihr gegenüber immer wieder an den Tag gelegt hatte. Sie holte die Kette unter ihrem Pulli hervor und betrachtete den Anhänger. Dieser Anhänger war ihr Glücksbringer. Immer wenn sie nicht weiter wusste, dann schaute sie ihn an und irgendwie erhielt sie dann die Antwort nach der sie suchte. Aber bei ihrem momentanen Problem konnte er ihr nicht helfen. Sie musste allein eine Lösung finden, aber das war gar nicht so einfach. Auch wenn sie sonst immer ein Mensch war, der rein nach dem Kopf entschied, so war es ihr jetzt unmöglich, ihre Gefühle beiseite zu schieben. Sie liebte ihn, dass wusste sie. Aber sie hatte zu große Angst davor verletzt zu werden. Und die Chancen standen gut, dass wenn man Gefühle für Draco Malfoy hatte, dass man dann verletzt wurde. Also wäre das Beste, wenn sie wirklich versuchen würde, die Gefühle für ihn los zu werden. Nur leider gab es dafür keine Zaubersprüche. Und selbst wenn, dann wäre es viel zu gefährlich. Genauso gefährlich wie Liebeszauber. Gefühle waren einfach nichts, das man mit Magie bekämpfen konnte. Sie umschloss den Anhänger fest in ihrer Hand und drückte ihn sich an die Brust. Sie würde einfach daran arbeiten müssen, dass sie die Gefühle loswurde. Also schloss sie die Augen, wickelte sich in die Decke ein und versuchte zu schlafen, was ihr auch erstaunlich schnell gelang. Die letzten Tage hatten einfach zu viel von ihr verlangt.

Das was Hermine schnell gelang, versuchte Draco im Nebenzimmer vergeblich. Sobald er die Augen schloss, sah er wieder die Dinge, die ihm durch die paar Tropfen Wasser der Quelle offenbart worden waren. Und durch diese Dinge wusste er nun noch mehr über Hermine und er fühlte sich noch schlechter als zuvor. Er hatte schon die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass er Hermine viel angetan hatte, aber nun auch noch zu wissen, wie sie sich dabei gefühlt hatte, machte ihm ziemlich deutlich, dass sie ihm niemals verzeihen würde. Selbst wenn sie erkannte, dass er nicht mehr der war, der er früher gewesen war, so würde sie ihm doch niemals verzeihen. Unruhig warf er sich von einer Seite auf die andere und versuchte einzuschlafen, was ihm aber erst nach Stunden gelang.

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug, fühlte sie sich so ausgeschlafen, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie stand langsam auf und ging zu Tür. Sie blieb im Türrahmen stehen, als sie Draco auf dem Sofa liegen sah. Seine blonden Haare hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht und nicht zum ersten Mal dachte sie, dass er ein Wolf im Schafspelz war, oder um es auf ihn zu beziehen, ein Teufel, der aussah wie ein Engel. Vorsichtig ging sie auf die Couch zu und kniete sich daneben. Sie schaute ihm ins Gesicht und beobachtete beinahe besorgt, wie seine Augen hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern hin und her schossen. Scheinbar hatte er gerade einen ziemlich intensiven Traum.  
„Hermine“, erschrocken richtete sie sich auf, als sie ihren geflüsterten Namen hörte. Sie flüchtete in die kleine Küche und versuchte ihren Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Was zu Hölle war da gerade geschehen? Hatte sie eben richtig gehört? Hatte er wirklich ihren Namen geflüstert? Und dann auch noch auf so zärtliche Art und Weise? Nein, entschieden schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie musste sich verhört haben. Wenn es eine Sache gab, die niemals geschehen würde, dann dass Draco Malfoy Gefühle für sie entwickelte. Auch wenn er sie bereits geküsst hatte und sein Verhalten schon beinahe als Flirterei zu bezeichnen war, so war sie sich doch ziemlich sicher, dass er niemals zu wahren Gefühlen fähig war. Sie schaute sich in der Küche um und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken, was gar nicht so leicht war. Was sollte sie nur machen? Sie saß mit jemandem in einer Hütte in Norwegen, in den sie verliebt war, der ihren Namen im Schlaf murmelte, von dem sie sich aber sicher war, dass er niemals das Gleiche empfinden würde wie sie. Sie saß wirklich in der Tinte. Als sie sich umdrehte, merkte sie etwas an ihrem Gürtel und am liebsten hätte sie sich selbst eine Kopfnuss verpasst. Sie saß überhaupt nicht fest. Diesmal hatte sie ihren Zauberstab und konnte sofort von hier verschwinden. Schnell und leise ging sie wieder in die Schlafstube, zog ihren Umhang an und mit einem letzten Blick auf Draco verließ sie die Hütte um zu dissapparieren. Sie würde ihn vergessen. Soviel stand fest und wenn es Jahre dauern sollte, sie würde die lächerlichen Gefühle für Draco Malfoy ein für alle Mal loswerden.

 

Als Draco ein paar Stunden später aufwachte, wusste er sofort, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte. Ein Blick durch den Raum zeigte ihm, dass die Tür zum Schlafzimmer offen stand. Also war Hermine schon wach. Er stand auf, sich bereits innerlich auf die Ausführung seines Plans konzentrierend. Aber schnell wurde ihm klar, dass er alleine war. Sie hatte ihn verlassen. Fluchend schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Wand und seine Flüche wurden noch stärker, als der Schmerz einsetzte. Das war doch wohl nicht wahr. Wieso haute sie so einfach ab. Er wollte doch noch, aber bevor er den Satz zu Ende denken konnte, schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, sie hatte alles Recht der Welt einfach zu verschwinden. Sie waren keine Freunde und scheinbar wollte sie auch nicht, dass sich das jemals änderte. Traurig nahm er seinen Umhang, schaute sich noch mal in der Hütte um und dissapparierte. Instinktiv hatte er als Zielort London gewählt. Er wollte nur noch ins Büro und seine Gedanken mit Arbeit betäuben. Er wollte nicht mehr an sie denken, wollte einfach nur noch vergessen, was er über sie erfahren hatte und dachte. 

Als Ginny zwei Tage später an Hermines Büro vorbei ging, war sie ein wenig besorgt. Seit ihrem überstürzten Aufbrechen vor ein paar Tagen hatte sie Hermine nicht mehr gesehen. Nun hatte sie wundervolle Nachrichten und da der Laden, in dem sie den Stoff für ihr Brautkleid holen wollte in der Nähe lag, hielt sie es für eine gute Idee, bei ihrer besten Freundin vorbeizugehen und ihr erstens von den tollen Neuigkeiten zu erzählen und sie zweitens von ihrer Arbeit abzulenken. Und als sie nun durch das Fenster ins Innere blickte, wusste Ginny, dass Hermine wirklich eine Ablenkung brauchte. Überall stapelte sich Pergament und Hermine war in dem Chaos schon beinahe nicht mehr zu erkennen. Aber das, was Ginny von ihr sah, machte ihr deutlich, dass Hermine immer noch die gleichen Klamotten trug wie vor ein paar Tagen. Langsam betrat sie das Büro und wäre beinahe auf einer Rolle Pergament ausgerutscht.  
„Weißt du, ich dachte immer, wenn man mit Kundschaft zu tun hat, dann sollte das Büro auch ordentlich und professionell aussehen, aber das hier ist wirklich unter aller Sau“, sagte sie laut, als sie versuchte, sich einen Weg zu Hermine frei zu kämpfen.  
„Was ist?“, wurde sie von Hermine angeknurrt.  
„Und zählt Freundlichkeit nicht auch zu den Eigenschaften, die man braucht, um ein Geschäft erfolgreich zu führen? Vielleicht irre ich mich ja auch, ich sollte echt mit Angelina darüber reden.“  
„Dann mach das, aber bitte nicht in meiner Nähe. Ich hab wirklich noch zu tun.“  
„Hermine“, besorgt trat Ginny noch ein paar Schritte näher. „Wann hast du das letzte mal geschlafen, was gegessen und was noch wichtiger ist“, sie rümpfte die Nase. „Wann hast du dich das letzte mal gewaschen und dir frische Sachen angezogen.“  
„Na gestern“, kam es unwirsch von Hermine. „Am Tag als ich mit Malfoy nach Norwegen musste.“  
„Hermine. Das war vor fast vier Tagen“, kam es erschrocken von Ginny. „Hast du etwa die ganze Zeit gearbeitet.“  
„Keine Ahnung. Und ich muss jetzt auch weiter machen.“  
„Oh nein!“, Ginny entwendete die Feder Hermines festem Griff und zwang sie sie anzusehen. „Wir gehen jetzt nach oben und stecken dich in die Wanne. Und während ich was zu essen mache, wirst du mir erzählen, was mit dir los ist.“  
„Mit mir ist gar nichts los“, Hermine machte sich auf die Suche nach einer neuen Feder, die Ginny aber alle mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabs außerhalb ihrer Reichweite brachte. „Ginny, ich muss wirklich arbeiten. Ansonsten…“  
„Es wird nichts passieren, wenn du mal für ein paar Stunden zu machst und auch an dich denkst. Und du brauchst es wirklich. Deine Augenringe sind so tief wie Loch Ness. Also hopp, ab nach oben“, ohne noch weiteren Widerspruch zu erlauben, zog Ginny Hermine aus ihrem Stuhl hoch, verschloss die Eingangstür und schob Hermine die Treppe nach oben in die Wohnung. Als Hermine ein paar Minuten später im heißen Wasser der Wanne lag, schloss sie entspannt die Augen. Sie hatte wirklich eine Pause nötig. Aber jedes Mal, wenn sie eine Pause machen wollte, kehrten ihre Gedanken wieder zu Draco zurück und das wollte sie wirklich nicht. So auch dieses Mal. Sie erinnerte sich wieder an das Bild, wie er schlafend auf dem Sofa in der Hütte gelegen und ihren Namen geflüstert hatte.  
„Also, was ist los?“, Ginny stand in der Badezimmertür und warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu.  
„Gar nichts.“  
„Hermine, als du das letzte Mal so ausgesehen hast, hast du meinem Bruder einen Schwarm Vögel auf den Leib gejagt. Also sag mir bitte, was dich beschäftigt, damit wir es aus der Welt schaffen können.“  
„Für mein Problem gibt es keine Lösung. Zumindest keine legale.“  
„Hör zu“, Ginny kniete sich neben die Wanne und schaute Hermine fest an. „Du bist meine beste Freundin, nein mehr noch. Du bist wie eine Schwester für mich und auch wenn ich irgendwie immer wollte, dass du mit Ron glücklich werden würdest, so war er doch nie der Richtige für dich.“  
„Vielleicht zähl ich zu den Frauen, die einfach nicht glücklich werden dürfen.“  
„So etwas schlägst du dir mal ganz schnell aus dem Kopf. Für jeden gibt es den perfekten Partner, man muss ihn nur finden.“  
„Oder man lässt es gleich bleiben, damit man nicht verletzt werden kann.“  
‚Aha‘, dachte Ginny. Da lag also der Hund begraben. Es musste irgendwas in Norwegen passiert sein.  
„Was hat Malfoy getan?“  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass es etwas mit ihm zu tun hat?“  
„Hermine. Er passt einfach perfekt zu dir, das habe ich dir schon einmal gesagt. Also was ist los?“  
„Weißt du, ich war gerade bereit dazu einzusehen, dass er sich geändert hat und dann hintergeht er mich. Und nicht nur mich. Er setzt alles aufs Spiel, für das ich gearbeitet habe und riskiert es, dass wir das Vertrauen der Norweger verlieren. Das hat einfach nur weh getan.“  
„Hast du ihn darauf angesprochen?“  
Hermine schüttelte heftig den Kopf.  
„Nein, das konnte ich nicht. Denn hätte ich das gemacht, dann hätte er gemerkt, was ich für ihn empfinde und wie sehr mich sein Verhalten verletzt hat.“  
„Und was empfindest du?“  
„Ginny, das kann ich nicht sagen“, Hermine schaute sie bittend an, doch Ginny wusste, dass wenn man etwas ausgesprochen hatte, es einem dann meist besser ging.  
„Los komm schon.“  
Hermine zögerte kurz, doch dann blicke sie einfach stur geradeaus und sagte, was sie empfand.  
„Ich liebe ihn. Das habe ich irgendwie schon immer getan. Und weil ich ihn kenne, weiß ich auch, dass das niemals funktionieren könnte. Auch wenn du sagst, dass wir perfekt zueinander passen.“  
„Du hast Angst.“  
„Natürlich hab ich Angst. Angst davor verletzt zu werden. Angst davor, dass er mir nur was vorspielt. Dass er sich nicht verändert hat. Dass ich wieder und immer wieder von ihm hintergangen werde, weil es einfach seinen Charakter entspricht.“  
Ginny strich Hermine über die nassen Haare und lächelte leicht.  
„Weißt du Mia. Das Leben ist nicht einfach. Gerade wir wissen das am besten. Ich sag dir jetzt, was wir tun werden. Du wirst jetzt erstmal aus der Wanne kommen und dich ein wenig hinlegen. Anschließend wirst du was essen und mich dann in den Stoffladen begleiten. Immerhin willst du doch in deinem Brautjungfernkleid gut aussehen, oder?“  
Hermine hob den Kopf und schaute sie erstaunt an.  
„Was? Brautjungfernkleid?“  
Ginny nickte.  
„Harry hat mir gestern einen Antrag gemacht. Und da die Zeit drängt, ist die Verlobungsfeier bereits nächste Woche und in drei Wochen heiraten wir.“  
„Oh mein Gott. Ginny das ist super.“  
„Klar, aber ich werde das nicht mit einer völlig psychotischen Freundin durchstehen, also ab mit dir ins Bett und vielleicht findest du ja dein wahres ich im Schlaf wieder“, lachend wich sie der Wasserfontäne aus, die Hermine auf sie niederlassen wollte, und verließ fluchtartig das Badezimmer. Hermine blieb noch ein paar Minuten in der Wanne sitzen, bis sie heraus kam und müde in ihr Schlafzimmer tapste.

Sobald Hermines Kopf das Kopfkissen berührt hatte, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen. Sie hatte sich wirklich nur noch durch ihre Arbeit aufrecht gehalten und hatte den Schlaf mehr als nötig. Ginny betrachtete besorgt ihre schlafende Freundin und wusste, dass diese wirklich ein paar Stunden außer Gefecht sein würde, was ihr genug Zeit verschaffte, um jemandem einen Besuch abzustatten.

„Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein wer du bist?“  
Erschrocken hob Draco den Kopf, als die Tür zu seinem Büro aufflog und eine wütende Ginny vor ihm stand.  
„Welcher Gnom hat dich denn gebissen? Bist du sicher, dass du wirklich von Potter schwanger bist und nicht von irgendeinem noch nicht bekannten Ungeheuer?“  
„Spar dir deine dummen Sprüche Malfoy. Wie kannst du Hermine nur so was antun? Wie kannst du all das, wofür sie gearbeitet hat aufs Spiel setzen? Bist du wirklich so ein hinterhältiges Arsch?“  
Mit einem Mal ging Draco ein Licht auf. Also hatte Hermine sich ihrer besten Freundin anvertraut und diese sprang nun für sie in die Bresche. Aber übermüdet wie er war, machten ihn die Anschuldigungen nur wütend.  
„Ich hab überhaupt nichts getan. Sie ist diejenige, die einfach abgehauen ist. Sie ist diejenige, die mich in der Hütte zurück gelassen hat.“  
„Was hätte sie denn deiner Meinung nach tun sollen, nach dem was du dir geleistet hast?“  
„Was habe ich mir denn ihrer Meinung nach geleistet?“  
„Du hast sie hintergangen. Hast ihr Vertrauen missbraucht. Sie ist zwar nicht deutlich geworden, aber ich vermute mal stark, dass es was mit der Quelle zu tun hat.“  
Draco sah, dass seine Bürotür noch immer offen stand und schloss sie mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs. Es musste ja nicht gleich die ganze Abteilung mitbekommen, was er getan hatte und besonders warum. Dann holte er tief Luft und schaute Ginny bittend an.  
„Ich weiß, ich habe kein Recht zu verlangen, dass du mir vertraust, also bitte ich dich nur, mir genau zuzuhören.“  
Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute ihn wütend an.  
„Meinetwegen, ich warte.“  
„Ja, ich habe vom Wasser der Quelle getrunken.“  
„Ich wusste es. Ich wusste, dass sie recht hat. Du hast dich echt kein Meter verändert. Du…“  
„Hör mir doch erstmal zu“, fuhr er sie dermaßen an, dass sie verstummte. Erleichtert atmete er auf. „Wie du sicher weißt, hat Hermine eine Narbe am Arm“, als Ginny nickte, fuhr er fort. „Die Narbe an sich ist schon schlimm. Aber sie immer wieder zu sehen, tut ihr auch innerlich weh. Das habe ich gesehen. Ich weiß, dass sie einiges versucht hat um die Narbe loszuwerden. Sie war sogar bereit den Arm zu verlieren, nur damit sie die Narbe nicht mehr sehen muss“, als Ginny erschrocken Luft holte, nickte er. „So ähnlich war auch meine Reaktion. Der Grund, warum ich das Wasser getrunken habe ist ganz einfach. Ich wollte eine Möglichkeit finden, sie zumindest von der äußerlichen Narbe zu befreien. Die in ihrem Inneren wird vielleicht niemals verschwinden, aber vielleicht hilft es ihr ja schon, wenn sie nicht immer wieder an das erinnert wird, was ihr von meiner durchgeknallten Tante angetan wurde. Also, sag mir noch mal, dass ich falsch gehandelt habe. Dass ich sie mit meinem Verhalten verletzt habe. Und wäre sie an dem Morgen nicht abgehauen, dann hätte ich es ihr da schon gesagt.“  
„Also hattest du Erfolg?“, Draco erkannte an ihrer Stimme, dass sie sich zumindest ein wenig beruhigt hatte.  
„Zum Teil. Ich konnte meine Gedanken nicht genug fokussieren. Wodurch ich auch erfahren habe, was sie schon alles versucht hat um die Narben los zu werden und woran sie gedacht hat, als die anderen Dinge nicht funktionierten.“  
„Was weißt du noch? Ich seh dir doch an, dass das nicht alles ist, was du erfahren hast.“  
Er senkte den Kopf.  
„Ich hab zu viel erfahren. Ich hatte mir gewünscht, dass sie mir Dinge von sich erzählt die noch nicht mal ihre Freunde wissen. Und scheinbar war dieser Wunsch auch noch in mir, als ich das Wasser trank. Ich weiß, was sie all die Jahre in Hogwarts gefühlt hat, als meine Freunde und ich sie geärgert haben. Ich weiß, was ich ihr all die Jahre angetan habe. Deswegen glaub ich auch kaum, dass sie mir jemals vollständig vertrauen wird. Das kann ich auch gar nicht von ihr verlangen. Aber ich bitte dich, als ihre beste Freundin, hilf mir ihr zu helfen. Hilf mir, damit wenigstens ein Teil der Schatten, die auf ihr lasten, verschwindet.“  
Ginny schaute ihn genauer an und sie erkannte an ihm die gleichen Zeichen, die sie auch bei Hermine sah. Er war verzweifelt und absolut übermüdet.  
„Sag mir nur zwei Dinge. Was empfindest du für sie und wirst du Erfolg haben?“  
„Auch wenn ich keinen Erfolg haben sollte, ist es nicht den Versuch wert?“  
„Mag sein. Und die andere Sache?“  
„Ich finde sie interessant.“  
„Das sind gute Bücher auch. Also?“  
„Du bist echt schlimm, weißt du das?“  
Ginny lachte.  
„Das haben mir schon andere gesagt. Also?“  
„Sie ist mir wichtig. Es ist wichtig für mich, dass es ihr gut geht. Und ich will, dass sie glücklich ist. Ich…“, er brach ab. Das war etwas, dass er bisher noch niemanden gesagt hatte. Noch nicht einmal seiner Mutter hatte er früher gesagt, dass er sie liebte. Auch wenn er die Worte nicht sagen konnte, so verstand ihn Ginny doch. Sie nickte langsam.  
„Okay. Ich glaube dir. Und da Hermine momentan wirklich verletzt ist, wird sie sich auch nicht mit dir treffen, wenn du sie darum bittest. Also mache ich dir folgenden Vorschlag“, sie griff in ihre Umhängetasche und reichte ihm einen Umschlag. Er öffnete ihn und überflog die Nachricht.  
„Das wird ihnen nicht gefallen.“  
„Lass meine Familie mein Problem sein“, meinte Ginny, weil sie wusste, was er gemeint hatte. „Hier geht es um Hermine. Das werden sie verstehen. Und es ist die einzige Möglichkeit sie an einem Ort zu treffen, von dem sie nicht einfach abhauen kann.“  
Nachdenklich schaute er immer noch auf die Einladung zur Verlobungsfeier, die sie ihm überreicht hatte.  
„Okay. Ich werde kommen.“  
„Gut“, Ginny wandte sich zur Tür und wollte gehen. Bevor sie das Büro verließ, drehte sie allerdings noch einmal den Kopf und lächelte ihn an. „Ach und Malfoy? Du solltest vielleicht auch mal eine Pause machen. Du siehst echt scheiße aus.“

7\. Kapitel

Als Hermine ein paar Stunden später von Ginny geweckt wurde, war sie weit davon entfernt zu behaupten, sie wäre ausgeschlafen. Aber immerhin war sie schon wacher als vor ihrem Nickerchen. Zusammen mit Ginny ging sie in den Stoffladen und lächelte, als sie Ginnys aufgeregtes Geplapper hörte. Es war einfach schön durch die verschneiten Straßen Londons zu gehen. Insgeheim sagte sich Hermine, das es wahrscheinlich noch schöner wäre, wenn sie mit dem Mann, den sie liebte, diesen Spaziergang machen würde. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Solche Träume nutzten niemandem, besonders ihr nicht. Jetzt galt es, sich auf Ginny und die Wahl eines Stoffes für das Hochzeitskleid und der Brautjungfernkleider zu helfen.  
„Also, machst du Fleur, Zouzanna, Audrey und Angelina auch zu deinen Brautjungfern?“, Hermine versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie dieses Kleid wohl aussehen musste, damit es der farbigen Angelina, der unsagbar schönen Fleur, der wie eine nordische Göttin aussehenden Zouzanna, der schwarzhaarigen Audrey und ihr stehen würde. Anscheinend hatte auch Ginny dieser Gedanke beschäftigt, denn sie schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf.  
„Nein. Harry hat nur einen Trauzeugen und ich nur eine Brautjungfer“, sie schaute Hermine entschuldigend an. „Du wirst dich also mit Ron abgeben müssen.“  
Hermine winkte ab.  
„Das ist kein Problem. Wir haben uns bei der Eröffnung ausgesprochen und scheinbar ist er mit Melinda wirklich glücklich. Also denke ich nicht, dass wir irgendwelche Probleme miteinander haben werden.“  
Ginny nickte. Ja, auch sie hatte gemerkt, dass es ihrem Bruder endlich gelungen war, etwas zu finden, dass ihn glücklich machte. Sowohl im Beruf, als auch im Privatleben.  
„Ist das nicht toll hier?“  
Sie hatten inzwischen den Stoffladen betreten und Hermine konnte ehrlich zugeben, dass all die verschiedenen Stoffe auch sie ins Schwärmen geraten ließen.  
„Wirklich klasse. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es so einen Laden in der Winkelgasse gibt.“  
„Die meisten gehen wohl direkt zu Madam Malkins und lassen sich von ihr ihre Garderobe anfertigen. Aber ich will mir nur den Stoff holen und mich dann zusammen mit Mom an die Kleider setzen.“  
„Okay. Und was schwebt dir vor?“  
„Nun, klassisches Weiß für die Braut und für dich dachte ich an was Schimmerndes. Vielleicht in lindgrün-türkis.“  
„Das sind eigentlich so gar nicht meine Farben“, wollte sie protestieren, doch in diesem Moment kam aus einem Hinterzimmer eine kleine rundliche Hexe angeschossen.  
„Nein, nein meine Liebe. Hören Sie auf den kleinen Rotschopf. Zu Ihrem Teint und ihren Augen passen diese Farben wirklich ganz hervorragend.“  
Ginny grinste Hermine an.  
„Na siehst du“, sie wandte sich an die Hexe. „Also, wir brauchen Stoff für mein Brautkleid und ein Brautjungfernkleid.“  
„Und wie viel denken Sie, werden Sie brauchen?“  
Ginny holte zwei Zeichnungen aus ihrer Tasche und reichte sie der Hexe.  
„Das ist das, was ich mir vorgestellt habe.“  
Die Hexe seufzte auf.  
„Ach, die beiden Kleider sind wirklich schön. Sie werden ganz wundervoll aussehen. Sie beide.“  
Hermine warf einen Blick auf die Zeichnung und legte Ginny eine Hand auf den Arm.  
„Ginny, kann ich dich vielleicht einen Moment sprechen?“  
Ginny ließ sich ein paar Schritte zur Seite ziehen und schaute Hermine fragend an.  
„Was ist los?“  
„Ich kann das Kleid auf keinen Fall anziehen.“  
„Und warum nicht?“  
„Es hat keine Ärmel. Du weißt, was man dann sehen würde.“  
Hermine griff sich an den Unterarm und Ginny seufzte. Sie wusste, wenn ihr Plan aufging, dann würde Hermine keine Probleme damit haben, dieses Kleid zu tragen. Sie sah den Schmerz in Hermines Augen und bedauerte es beinahe, sie dazu überreden zu müssen.  
„Hör zu Hermine. Das ist meine Hochzeit und ich wünsche mir, dass du dieses Kleid trägst. Vielleicht können wir dir noch ein Jäckchen schneidern, das du darüber trägst. Besonders bei den Temperaturen wäre das gar nicht so schlecht. Aber, ich werde dir dieses Kleid schneidern, einfach weil es zum Brautkleid passt. Zu meinem Brautkleid, das genauso aussieht, wie ich es mir immer gewünscht habe. Also wirst du mir zuliebe einen Tag lang die Zähne zusammen beißen und das Kleid tragen.“  
„Aber Ginny…“  
„Nein Hermine. Das ist ein Befehl“, Ginny ging wieder zu der Hexe, die auf sie gewartet hatte und lächelte sie an. „Also, was schätzen Sie, wie viel Meter Stoff werde ich brauchen?“  
Hermine starrte auf Ginnys Rücken und konnte nicht glauben, dass ihre Freundin ihr so was antat. Wie konnte sie sie nur dazu zwingen etwas zu tragen, bei dem man ihre Narben sehen würde? 

Hermine stand in einer Ecke des kleinen Festsaals und beobachtete das Treiben um sie herum. Die Weasleys waren wirklich eine große Familie. Und sie waren wirklich alle da. Die Mitglieder des Ordens, ehemalige Mitschüler und Harrys komplettes Quidditch-Team. An die hundert Gäste tummelten sich in dem Saal und Hermine lächelte. Ja, die Weasleys verstanden es wirklich Feste zu feiern. Sie wurde beinahe an die Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur erinnert, die so unschön beendet wurde. Aber nur beinahe. Harry trat neben sie und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.  
„Und erschöpft?“, meinte sie mit einem Grinsen.  
„Nur kurz davor wieder total betrunken zu sein. Warum muss auf so Feiern nur immer so verdammt viel getrunken werden?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht Harry, aber ich glaube, du hast bisher ein paar Onkel vergessen und die kommen grade auf uns zu.“  
„Oh Gott nein“, Harry schaute sich panisch nach einem Fluchtweg um, was Hermine mit einem Lachen quittierte.  
„Da hilft dir auch nicht dein Tarnumhang. Du wusstest, auf was du dich eingelassen hast, also musst du da auch durch.“  
„Ich weiß“, sagte Harry mit leidvoller Miene, straffte den Rücken und ging zu Ginnys Onkel. Hermine lächelte, als sie sah, wie Harry in den Kreis der Männer aufgenommen wurde, die ihm sofort ein Glas in die Hand drückten. Doch ihr Lächeln verschwand, als sich die Tür zum Saal öffnete und Draco erschien. Was zu Hölle tat er denn hier? Und warum sah er auch noch so höllisch gut aus? Sie schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte die Gedanken, die ihr kamen, als sie ihn in dem schwarzen, mit dunkelgrünen Fäden durchzogenen, Festumhang sah, zu vertreiben. Ihre Gefühle gehörten jetzt hier nicht hin. Auch Ron hatte Draco erkannt und beinahe zeitglich setzten sie sich in Bewegung und gingen auf ihn zu.  
„Was willst du hier Malfoy?“, fragten sie zeitgleich, als sie ihn erreicht hatten. Dracos Mund verzog sich zu einem kalten Lächeln.  
„Granger, ich muss mit dir reden.“  
„Vergiss es“, sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich will nie wieder mit dir reden. Und was fällt dir ein, hier einfach aufzutauchen? Du hast hier absolut gar nichts zu suchen.“  
„Genau Malfoy. Hier freut sich keiner über die Anwesenheit eines snobistischen Todessers. Also verzieh dich.“  
Draco warf Ron einen gelangweilten Blick zu und schaute dann fest zu Hermine.  
„Können wir bitte reden? Allein?“  
„Nein. Ich habe keine Lust, mir irgendwelche Ausflüchte anzuhören“, sie drehte sich um und wollte gehen, doch Draco packte sie am Arm.  
„Bitte Granger. Ich muss wirklich mit dir reden.“  
„Nein, Malfoy. Okay? Ich will dich niemals wieder sehen“, sie schaute auf seine Hand und ihn dann wieder eisig an. „Und fass mich nie wieder an. Oder du wirst ein Körperteil nach dem anderen verlieren. Angefangen bei dem, das Männer am liebsten haben.“  
Ron zuckte zusammen, ohne den Blick von Draco zu lösen.  
„Ich würde auf sie hören, Malfoy. Also mach die Flatter.“  
„Ich denke nicht dran. Ich muss wirklich mit Hermine reden.“  
„Nein.“  
„Malfoy?“, Harry kam zusammen mit Ginny zu den dreien. „Das ist eine geschlossene Gesellschaft. Also verschwinde.“  
„Nein Harry. Draco kann bleiben, wenn er will.“  
„Was?“, es drehten sich alle zu Ginny um, die entspannt da stand.  
„Draco kann bleiben, immerhin ist er eingeladen.“  
Das Trio schaute sie entgeistert an.  
„Wie bitte? Hast du ihn etwa eingeladen?“  
„Natürlich“, Ginny grinste.  
„Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Der Typ macht nur ärger!“  
„Der Typ kann euch sehr gut hören“, meinte Draco trocken. Er hatte gewusst, dass es eine dumme Idee gewesen war, heute hier her zu kommen. Er schaute an Potter und der kleinen Weasley vorbei und fluchte innerlich. Natürlich hatten auch die anderen Gäste mittlerweile mitbekommen, was an der Tür los war und Draco wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis auch sie herüber kamen, um sich an der Diskussion zu beteiligen. „Ich hab was Wichtiges mit Granger zu besprechen und da ich genau weiß, dass sie sehr gut für sich alleine sprechen kann, halte ich es für angebracht, dass sie mich kurz vor die Tür begleitet, damit wir das regeln können und dann bin ich auch schon wieder weg.“  
„Sie geht nirgendwo mit dir hin“, Ron ging einen Schritt zur Seite, so als wolle er Hermine vor Draco beschützen. Dieser konnte die Aktion nur mit einem Lächeln quittieren. Als wäre das Wiesel in der Lage gegen ihn zu bestehen. Die einzige Person, die eine reelle Chance gegen ihn hatte, war Granger.  
„Und ich habe keine Lust mit dir zu reden. Nicht nachdem, was du dir bei unserer letzten Begegnung geleistet hast. Also verschwinde“, Hermine versuchte, die Gefühle, die in ihr herrschten zu ignorieren. Sie sah deutlich die Anzeichen dafür, dass auch Draco in der letzten Zeit nicht viel geschlafen hatte. Sie warf einen Blick zu Ginny, die ja dafür verantwortlich war, dass er hier überhaupt erst aufgetaucht war.  
„Ginny? Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“  
Ginny ging zu ihr und griff nach ihrer Hand.  
„Hermine. Ich bitte dich. Geh mit ihm raus und hör ihm zu. Er hat mir gesagt, was er getan hat, und was noch wichtiger ist, warum er es getan hat.“  
„Und du hast ihm das abgekauft?“  
„Ja, ich glaube ihm. Also bitte. Geh.“  
Hermine sah etwas in Ginnys Augen, dass sie dazu brachte zu nicken. Dann drehte sie sich zu Draco und schaute ihn fest an.  
„Fünf Minuten. Ich geb dir ganze fünf Minuten. Und wenn du mich dann nicht überzeugt hast, will ich dich nie wieder sehen.“  
Draco hob die Hände und lächelte.  
„Mehr verlange ich gar nicht.“  
Gemeinsam gingen sie hinaus und Ginny hatte wirklich Mühe, Harry und Ron davon abzuhalten, ihnen zu folgen. Sie vertraute Draco und abgesehen von Hermine kannte sie niemandem, dem sie sonst die Durchführung dieses Zaubers zutrauen würde. 

Draco führte Hermine ein Stück von der Tür weg und schaute sie fest an.  
„Als erstes muss ich dir sagen, dass es mir leid tut. Du hast mit deiner Anschuldigung nicht ganz unrecht gehabt. Ich hab von dem Wasser getrunken. Aber…“  
„Nein“, Hermine riss sich wütend von ihm los. „Du hast nicht nur mein Vertrauen missbraucht, sondern auch das unserer Partner. Ich dachte wirklich, dass du dich verändert hast. Aber du bist wirklich noch genauso wie früher. Wie konntest du das nur tun?“  
Draco fasste sie erneut an der Hand und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen.  
„Ich hab das für dich getan.“  
„Wie bitte?“, sie schaute ihn erstaunt an. Er schob sie auf eine der kleinen Bänke, die im Flur verteilt waren und kniete sich vor sie.  
„Hör mir zu Hermine. Ich hab nur ein paar Tropfen von dem Wasser getrunken und die Macht ist wirklich unglaublich. Aber darum geht’s hier jetzt nicht. Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich dir helfen wollte. Ich wollte einen Weg finden, um dich wenigstens von deinen sichtbaren Narben befreien zu können.“  
„Was?“  
„Ich weiß, dass du darunter leidest, was dir angetan wurde. Ich weiß, was du alles versucht hast, um die Narben loszuwerden. Sogar, dass du daran gedacht hast, deinen Arm zu entfernen, nur damit du die Male nicht mehr sehen musst.“  
„Was?“  
„Langsam glaube ich echt, dass du nicht wirklich so intelligent bist, wie immer behauptet wird“, meinte Draco lachend. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und fing an über ihren Handrücken zu streicheln. „Ich entschuldige mich wirklich dafür, dass ich dich hintergangen habe. Aber wie gesagt, ich hab es für dich getan.“  
„Und? Soll mir das helfen, mich besser zu fühlen?“, fragte sie und versuchte das Kribbeln in ihrer Hand zu ignorieren, dass sich langsam in ihrem ganzen Arm ausbreitete. „Soll mir das Wissen, dass ich daran schuld bin, dass das Vertrauen missbraucht wurde, helfen es zu verstehen? Denn ich verstehen gerade irgendwie gar nichts.“  
„Hermine, ich bitte dich um nichts, bis auf um eine Sache. Bitte lass es mich versuchen. Wenn ich keinen Erfolg habe, dann tut es mir leid und wir können meinetwegen so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen. Oder du bringst meinen Verrat an die Öffentlichkeit. Mir wäre es wirklich egal.“  
„Das würde dich zerstören.“  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Weißt du, irgendwie wäre mir das wirklich egal. Klar, ich liebe meinen Job, aber ich hätte es nicht nötig zu arbeiten und zur Not gibt es da noch so ein kleines Büro in London, das unabhängig arbeitet. Vielleicht könnte ich mich da bewerben.“  
Sie lächelte leicht.  
„Nun, ich kenne die Chefin dort und sie ist nicht leicht zufrieden zu stellen.“  
„Ach, das werde ich schon schaffen“, meinte er mit einem Lachen. „Also, bist du bereit?“  
Sie wog das für und wider ab und nickte dann langsam. Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und schob den Ärmel ihrer Bluse nach oben. Sie wandte den Blick ab, sie wollte die Narben nicht sehen. Wollte nicht sehen, was ihr angetan worden war. Er legte die Spitze des Zauberstabs auf die Narbe und konzentrierte sich. Er dachte an sie und wie er ihr helfen würde. Er hätte die Beschwörung auch stumm wirken können, aber vorsichtshalber flüsterte er sie doch lieber. Einerseits würde ihr das mehr Macht verleihen und die Wahrscheinlichkeit von Fehlern war einfach geringer.  
Plötzlich hatte Hermine das Gefühl, als riss jemand an ihrer Haut. Sie versuchte den Schmerz auszublenden, aber das Gefühl war genauso wie damals in der Grundschule, als Michael Danvers, ein Eckelpacket erster Güte, bei ihr seine Weltberühmten Brennnessel angewendet hatte. Danach war ihr Arm drei Tage lang knallrot gewesen. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, um Draco bloß nicht durch ein Geräusch aus seiner Konzentration zu holen. Sie blickte auf ihren Arm und sah, wie sich die Haut bewegte und die Narben langsam verschwanden. Als Draco mit dem Zauber fertig war, ließ er sich auf seine Fersen sinken. Er war wirklich erschöpft. Dieser Zauber hatte einiges von ihm abverlangt und mit verhangenen Augen, schaute er sie fragend an. Doch Hermine bemerkte seinen Blick überhaupt nicht. Sie stand auf und fuhr ehrfürchtig über die glatte Haut an ihrem Unterarm. Sie waren wirklich verschwunden. Er hatte geschafft, woran sie fünf Jahre lang gescheitert war.  
„Und?“  
Sie drehte sich um und sah, wie er sich an die Wand lehnte, so als müsse er sich irgendwo abstützen. Stürmisch umarmte sie ihn. In diesem Moment war es ihr egal, dass er Draco war. Es war ihr egal, dass sie sich selbst mit dieser Umarmung keinen Gefallen tat. Das einzige was zählte, war, das sie endlich von dem offensichtlichen Zeichen der Folterung befreit war.  
„Danke Draco“, murmelte sie an seinen Hals und er musste sich wirklich anstrengen nicht zu zittern. Sie war ihm zu nah. Wusste sie denn nicht, was das in ihm auslöste?  
„War mir ein Vergnügen Granger.“  
Sie lachte und diesmal konnte er das Zittern nicht verhindern.  
„Kannst du dich nicht langsam mal entscheiden?“  
„Entscheiden? Wozu?“  
Sie hob den Kopf und wäre nicht hinter ihm eine Wand gewesen, hätte er so schnell wie möglich die Flucht ergriffen. Aber so war er gefangen. Gefangen zwischen ihr und der Wand, eingehüllt in dem Geruch, der sie ausmachte. Ein Duft nach schwarzen Callas und Orchideen.  
„Kannst du dich nicht langsam mal entscheiden, wie du mich nennen sollst“, fragte sie leise und fing an, mit den Haaren in seinem Nacken zu spielen. „Mal bin ich für dich Granger und dann wieder Hermine. Ich weiß echt nicht, was ich davon halten soll.“  
Da er in ihren Augen die gleiche Verwirrung sehen konnte, die auch er empfand, wurde er seltsamerweise wieder sicherer. Hier ging es darum herauszufinden, was der andere empfand. Also legte er ihr eine Hand an die Hüfte, mit der anderen umfasste er ihr Kinn und verhinderte so, dass sie den Kopf wegdrehen konnte.  
„Vielleicht kannst du mir bei der Entscheidung helfen?“, sagte er leise und beugte sich dann vor, um ihr einen leichten Kuss zu geben. 

„Wo zur Hölle bleiben die denn nur?“, Ron warf immer wieder nervöse Blicke Richtung Tür, die sowohl Ginny, als auch Melinda nur mit einem Schulterzucken abtaten.  
„Was habt ihr eigentlich für ein Problem mit Draco Malfoy“, fragte Melinda neutral. „Mir erschien er recht nett. Und er steht in dem Ruf, viel für die Gemeinschaft der Zauberer zu tun.“  
„Nett?“, Ron schaute sie entgeistert an. „Nett? Malfoy ist nicht nett. Er ist ein Arsch, ein Widerling. Er verletzt jeden, dem er begegnet und sein liebstes Opfer waren schon immer Hermine und wir.“  
„Übertreibst du nicht ein wenig?“, fragte Ginny ihren Bruder, die sich schon fast denken konnte, warum es so lange dauerte.  
„Nein, ich übertreibe überhaupt nicht. Denk doch mal dran, was er ihr in all den Jahren angetan hat, was er uns angetan hat. Er wollte dafür sorgen, dass wir von der Schule geschmissen werden und das mehr als einmal. Er hat beinahe dafür gesorgt, dass Hagrid seinen Job verliert. Er hat sich Umbridge und was noch schlimmer ist Voldemort angeschlossen. Also sag mir nicht, dass ich übertreibe.“  
„Ich glaube, dass man all die Dinge, das was er getan hat, ganz einfach erklären kann. Aber du bist einfach zu verbohrt, um dir eine logische Erklärung anzuhören.“  
„Wie bitte?“, Ron schaute seine Schwester erstaunt an. „Das kann nicht wahr sein. Dich hat er auch eingewickelt.“  
„Nein, ich glaube einfach nur, dass jemand, der keine andere Wahl hat, zu falschen Entscheidungen gezwungen werden kann, die er im Nachhinein bereut. Und diese falschen Entscheidungen können dazu führen, dass niemand das wahre Gesicht einer Person kennt.“  
„Ich kenne sein wahres Gesicht“, sagte Ron entschieden. „Es ist das Gesicht einer falschen Schlange und deswegen werde ich jetzt nach ihm suchen. Und wenn er ihr etwas angetan hat, dann werde ich keine Gnade mit ihm haben.“  
Er ging Richtung Ausgang und nachdem Melinda und Ginny sich schulterzuckend angesehen hatten, folgten sie ihm. Ginny griff im Vorbeigehen noch schnell nach Harrys Hand und zog ihn mit sich, denn wenn einer in der Lage war einen wütenden Ron aufzuhalten, dann war das Harry.  
Zu viert gingen sie den Gang entlang und blieben kurz darauf wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen. Melinda und Ginny lächelten nur versonnen, während Ron und Harry ihren Augen nicht trauen wollten. Vor ihnen standen Hermine und Draco, die eng umschlungen an der Wand lehnten und sich leidenschaftlich küssten. Mit schräg gelegtem Kopf beobachtete Ginny die Szene und ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Da hatte wohl jemand viel zu berichten. Sie wollte sich schon umdrehen und zurück in den Festsaal gehen, als ihr Bruder endlich die Sprache wieder fand.  
„Ich glaub’s einfach nicht.“  
Erschrocken fuhr das Paar auseinander und Ginny erkannte, dass Hermine wirklich glücklich aussah. Scheinbar war nun wirklich alles in Ordnung.  
„Was hast du ihr angetan“, fragte Ron wütend und wollte sich auf Draco stürzen, wenn Melinda ihn nicht am Arm aufgehalten hätte. „Lass mich sofort los. Ich hab euch gesagt, dass der nichts Gutes im Sinn hat.“  
„Ron. Schau doch mal genau hin. Sieht Hermine für dich wie jemand aus, dem irgendwas angetan wurde?“, Melinda versuchte durch den Schleier der Wut zu Ron durchzudringen. „Für mich sieht sie wie jemand aus, der aus freien Stücken handelt.“  
„Er hat sie verzaubert. Sie würde sich niemals, niemals mit einem Todesser abgeben.“  
Draco merkte, wie die Ruhe, die er bis eben empfunden hatte, dabei war zu verschwinden. Das Wiesel hatte keine Ahnung, was es sagte und vor allem hatte es keine Ahnung, was auch er, Draco, bis vor fünf Jahren zu erleiden hatte. Er wollte schon seinen Zauberstab heben, als er eine Hand an seiner Wange spürte. Er drehte den Kopf und sah Hermine, die traurig lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte und er verstand. Dies war eine Sache, die sie mit ihrem ältesten und besten Freund zu klären hatte, selbst auf die Gefahr hin, dass sie ihn verlieren würde. Draco lehnte seine Stirn an ihre und seufzte.  
„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir diese Auseinandersetzung ersparen.“  
„Es wäre irgendwann sowieso dazu gekommen. Aber bleib bitte bei mir.“  
Er gab ihr einen Kuss, der bei Ginny und Melinda ein leises Seufzen und bei Ron ein wildes Knurren auslöste.  
„Ich bin an deiner Seite.“  
Hermine nickte und ging zu Ron.  
„Du hörst mir jetzt genau zu Ronald Weasley. Draco hat mich nicht verzaubert. Er hat mir ein wunderbares Geschenk gemacht.“  
„Ach ja? So reden wahrscheinlich alle, die einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen wurden.“  
„Meinst du?“, erstaunt darüber, wie ruhig sie blieb, schob Hermine ihren Ärmel nach oben und zeigte ihren Freunden ihren unversehrten Unterarm. „Das nenne ich keine Gehirnwäsche. Das nenne ich eine Befreiung. Und dafür bin ich ihm wirklich dankbar.“  
„Aber warum knutschst du ausgerechnet mit ihm rum? Wenn du einsam bist, Ginny und ich haben wirklich genug Verwandte, es muss nicht Malfoy sein.“  
Hermine blickte zu Draco zurück und ein breites Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.  
„Ron, wenn du und auch Harry nicht so verbohrt in eurem Hass auf Draco gewesen währt, dann hättet ihr schon früher bemerkt, was mit mir los ist. Das mich das, was geschehen ist mehr getroffen hat als andere.“  
„Klar, du warst ja auch sein Lieblingsopfer. Da ist es kein Wunder, dass es dir weh getan hat.“  
„Damit hat es überhaupt nichts zu tun.“  
„Und womit dann?“  
„Damit, dass ich ihn liebe“, sagte Hermine ruhig, was dazu führte, das Ron zusammen sank, wie ein Luftballon, bei dem man plötzlich die Luft abließ.  
„Wie bitte? Hermine, er ist Malfoy. Er kann überhaupt nicht lieben. Dazu ist er nicht fähig. Er wird dich ausnutzen und irgendwann enttäuschen.“  
„Weißt du wer mich gerade enttäuscht Ron? Das bist du. All die Jahre haben wir kein Wort zu deinen Freundinnen gesagt, egal wie hohl die waren. Und endlich finde ich jemanden, mit dem ich glücklich werden kann und du missgönnst mir das. Und was das Ausnutzen angeht, wenn wir grade schon so ehrlich zueinander sind, wer hat sich denn all die Jahre auf meinem Wissen ausgeruht? Wer hätte denn ohne mich niemals die Schule geschafft? Das warst du Ron, also komm mir nicht so.“  
„Das ist er!“, spuckte Ron. „Hermine würde so was niemals zu mir sagen.“  
„Vielleicht habe ich früher so was nicht gesagt, weil ich nicht schuld daran sein wollte, dass dir etwas zustößt, aber die Zeiten sind vorbei. Es wird echt Zeit, dass du endlich lernst, auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen“, sie blickte entschuldigend zu Ginny. „Tut mir leid. Aber ich halte es gerade in der Gegenwart deines Bruders nicht mehr aus.“  
Ginny nickte langsam, denn sie hatte schon immer gewusst, dass Ron, wenn es um Hermine ging, ein wenig irrational handelte. Hermine ergriff Dracos Hand und wollte an der Gruppe vorbei gehen, als sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Sie schaute hoch und sah Harrys fragendes Gesicht vor sich. Er war die ganze Zeit ruhig gewesen, denn er hatte angestrengt nachgedacht und als sie auf sein früheres Verhalten zusprechen gekommen war, hatte er sich eingestehen müssen, dass sie recht hatte. Und dann hatte er sich im Schnelldurchlauf an all die Dinge erinnert, die zwischen dem Trio und Draco passiert waren und wie Hermine danach immer gewirkt hatte.  
„Glaubst du wirklich, dass er dich glücklich machen kann Mia?“, fragte er ruhig.  
„Ja das glaube ich.“  
Harry nickte und küsste sie auf die Stirn.  
„Etwas anderes würde ich für dich nicht wünschen“, er schaute zu Draco und sein Blick wurde hart. „Wenn du ihr jemals weh tun solltest, dann bekommen wir beide Ärger. Hast du verstanden?“  
Draco nickte langsam. Ein anderes Verhalten hatte er von Harry, der für Hermine wie ein Bruder war, nicht erwartet. Harry lächelte.  
„Gut, ich wünsche euch einen schönen Abend. Und Hermine, denk dran, die Einladung gilt auch für eine Begleitung.“  
Ron holte erschrocken Luft und wollte schon zu einer weiteren Schimpfkanonade ansetzen, was ihm aber einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf von seiner Schwester einbrachte.

Zwei Wochen später musste Draco zugeben, dass er sich noch niemals in seinem Leben so unwohl in seiner Haut gefühlt hatte. Was hauptsächlich an den Blicken lag, die ihm der Trauzeuge die ganze Zeit zuwarf. Ginny hatte ihr Wort gehalten und die Sache dem Rest ihrer Familie erklärt und es hatte wirklich nur das Wiesel ein Problem damit, dass er mit Hermine zusammen war. Der Rest der Familie sah, dass eine von ihnen glücklich war und das reichte ihnen. Draco grinste Ron ein letztes Mal höhnisch an und wandte dann wieder seinen Blick der Brautjungfer zu, wie eigentlich schon die ganze Zeremonie über. Das Kleid hatte ein, von hauchdünnen Trägern gehaltenes, korsettartiges Oberteil und einen weiten, bodenlangen Rock. Bei jeder Bewegung, die Hermine machte, schien es in einem anderen blau oder grün Ton zu schimmern. Die Locken, in denen Draco mehr als gerne seine Hände vergrub, waren in eine wirklich spektakuläre Hochsteckfrisur gezwungen worden. Aber, auch wenn Hermines Kleid wirklich sensationell war, so stahl sie trotzdem nicht der Braut die Show. Ginnys Kleid war im Stil der Mode des elisabethanischen Englands geschnitten und wirkte, als hätten sie und Molly Tag und Nacht daran gesessen. Das Oberteil war mit vielen Stickereien und Perlen verziert und Draco hatte richtig sehen können, dass Potter große Probleme bei Luftholen gehabt hatte, als er Ginny das erste Mal darin gesehen hatte. Zarte Locken umspielten ihr Gesicht und der einzige Schmuck, den sie trug war eine lange Kette mit diesem seltsamen Anhänger, der auch im Dekolleté von Hermines Kleid lag. Er musste sie wirklich irgendwann mal fragen, was dieser Anhänger zu bedeuten hatte. Erneut merkte Draco, dass Ron ihn wütend anblitzte und er fragte sich, was für ein Problem das Wiesel hatte. Es hatte eine Freundin, die eine unglaubliche Figur, etwas auf dem Kasten, Geld hatte und zudem noch wirklich nett war. Was wollte es denn mehr? Draco musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, als Ron auf Grund seiner wütenden Blicke, die er zu Draco schickte, seinen Einsatz verpasste und erst noch einen Schlag in die Rippen von Harry abbekommen musste, bis er registrierte, dass es an ihm war, den Ringe herauszurücken. Das Wiesel schaffte es wirklich immer, auch die einfachsten Aufgaben zu versauen.

Als Draco später auf der Feier mit Hermine tanzte, lächelte er sie an.  
„Also, das Wiesel schafft es wirklich immer wieder.“  
Sie lächelte, denn auch sie dachte an Rons Patzen bei der Zeremonie.  
„Ich glaube Harry war kurz davor, jemand anderen zum Trauzeugen zu machen.“  
„Hätte ihm glaub ich keiner übel genommen“, als das Licht einer Kerze von ihrer Kette widergespiegelt wurde, fuhr er darüber und schaute dann Hermine fragend an. „Wirst du mir irgendwann noch sagen, was der Anhänger zu bedeuten hat? Irgendwas wichtiges muss es ja sein, wenn die Braut ihn als Schmuck an ihrer Hochzeit trägt und selbst Potter Manschettenknöpfe damit hat.“  
Hermine legte ihre Hand auf den Anhänger und lächelte.  
„Es ist das Zeichen der Heiligtümer des Todes.“  
„Wie die aus dem Märchen?“  
„Ja“, sagte sie nur, nicht überrascht davon, dass er es kannte. „Damals, beim Kampf, da hat Harry kurzzeitig alle drei besessen und insgeheim glauben wir alle ein bisschen, dass es ihm nur so gelungen ist, Voldemort zu besiegen.“  
„Potters Tarnumhang“, sagte er nur wissend.  
„Woher weißt du von dem Umhang?“  
„Oh bitte. Jeder wusste davon. Außerdem bin ich von Potter im Tarnmodus mit Schlamm beworfen worden. Schon vergessen?“  
„Im dritten Jahr. Stimmt“, sie kicherte los.  
„Das war gar nicht witzig.“  
„Nun ja, es kommt wohl drauf an, auf wessen Seite man damals stand.“  
Draco nickte langsam. So konnte man es also auch sehen.  
„Sag mal, wie lange müssen wir noch hier bleiben?“  
„Draco, ich bin Brautjungfer, ich kann nicht einfach früher abhauen.“  
„Schade“, meinte er verschlagen. „Weil ich eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit daran denke, wie lange es wohl dauert, dich aus diesem Kleid zu schälen und da weiter zu machen, wo wir gestern Abend aufgehört haben.“  
Bei dem rauen Klang, den seine Stimme angenommen hatte, lief ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken. Sie schaute sich schnell um und da sie den Ablaufplan genau kannte, wusste sie, dass sie einige Zeit haben würden. Sie griff nach seiner Hand.  
„Komm mit“, sie zog ihn aus dem Ballsaal und er grinste, als er erkannte, dass sie auf dem Weg in eines der Zimmer waren, die Potter für die Gäste in dem Hotel, in dem auch die Feier stattfand, reserviert hatte.  
„Du überraschst mich doch immer wieder Granger.“  
„Ich dachte diese Phase hätten wir hinter uns“, sagte sie leise bevor sie anfing ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

Harry beobachtete, wie Hermine und Draco den Ballsaal verließen und lächelte. Sie war wirklich glücklich und auch wenn Ron sich immer noch wie ein Verrückter aufführte, so wusste Harry, dass es niemand besseren für Hermine gab. Und wer weiß, wenn die Dinge vielleicht anders gelaufen wären vor all den Jahren, vielleicht hätten sie schon damals Freunde werden können.

 

„Hermine? Was hältst du von folgendem Vorschlag für Weihnachten? Du, ich und eine einsame Hütte in Norwegen?“  
Hermine hob den Kopf vom aktuellen Entwurf für den Kontrollrat und lächelte Draco, der in der Eingangstür ihres Ladens stand, breit an.  
„Gib’s zu. Du willst Weihnachten nur nicht mit Ron feiern.“  
„Du doch auch nicht“, meinte er, als er endgültig eintrat. „Wir sind seit fast zehn Monaten zusammen und er hat sich noch immer nicht eingekriegt. Langsam wird’s echt anstrengend. Wenn ich da nur an die Taufe von Potters Kind denke. Das war echt nicht lustig.“  
Hermine nickte langsam. Da hatte Draco wirklich recht. Wie Ginny es ihr versprochen hatte, hatten sie Hermine zur Patentante des kleinen James Sirius ernannt. Und wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann wären sie und Draco an diesem Tag nicht lebend nach Hause gekommen. Sie wusste langsam wirklich nicht mehr, was sie noch tun sollte. Am besten hakte sie Ron einfach ab.  
„Und welche Hütte schwebt dir da vor?“  
Draco beugte sich über den Schreibtisch und gab ihr einen Kuss.  
„Unsere Hütte.“  
„Aber, wir können uns nicht schon wieder unerlaubt da einnisten.“  
„Würden wir auch nicht. Seit einer Stunde gehört die Hütte uns. Hab vorhin bei Lovegood den Kaufvertrag unterschrieben.“  
Sie schaute ihn entgeistert an.  
„Wirklich?“, als er nickte, sprang sie auf und umarmte ihn. „Das ist so cool.“

Entspannt stand Hermine am Fenster der kleine Hütte und schaute hinaus in das wilde Schneetreiben. Sie atmete tief den Duft der Tasse heiße Schokolade, die sie in der Hand hielt ein. Wie sehr hatte sich doch ihr Leben innerhalb von einem Jahr verändert. Sie war Patentante eines wunderschönen Jungen, hatte ihre eigene gutlaufende Firma und außerdem noch den besten Freund der Welt. Sie lächelte, als sie merkte, wie sich zwei Arme von hinten um sie schlangen.  
„Alles okay bei dir?“  
Sie nickte. Manchmal musste sie sich noch an seine Zärtlichkeit und Fürsorge gewöhnen, einfach weil es so anders war, als das Verhalten, dass er während der Schulzeit an den Tag gelegt hatte. Aber diese Momente wurden immer seltener.  
„Du bekommst doch wohl keine Zweifel und überlegst es dir anders?“  
Lächelnd drehte sie sich um und gab ihm einen Kuss.  
„Ich werde es mir nicht anders überlegen.“  
Erleichtert atmete Draco auf. Er hatte schon seit Wochen mit seiner Idee gehadert. Er wusste, dass er sie liebte und für immer mit ihr zusammen bleiben wollte, aber würde sie es genauso sehen? Aber da er vieles war, nur kein Feigling, hatte er den Schritt gewagt. Sein Weihnachtsgeschenk für sie war eine kleine Schachtel gewesen, bei deren Anblick Hermine bereits tief nach Luft geschnappt hatte. Nachdem sie sie geöffnet und Minutenlang auf den Ring darin gestarrt hatte, war sich Draco bereits ziemlich sicher gewesen, dass sie nicht so empfand wie er. Aber als sie ihn dann mit Tränen in den Augen um den Hals gefallen war, hatte er gewusst, dass er richtig gelegen hatte.  
„Selbst wenn das Wiesel was dagegen hat?“  
Hermine spielte mit dem schmalen Ring, der mit feinen Schnörkeln verziert war und in den mehrere kleine Diamanten eingelassen waren.  
„Ron wird auf jeden Fall was dagegen haben. Aber das ist mir egal. Wenn er nicht akzeptieren kann, dass ich mit dir glücklich bin, dann kann er mir wirklich gestohlen bleiben. Wichtig sind nur wir beide.“  
„Aber es tut weh.“  
„Natürlich tut es mir weh. Immerhin ist er einer meiner besten Freunde. Aber darauf kann ich keine Rücksicht nehmen.“  
Draco nahm sie in den Arm. Auch wenn sie das Gegenteil behauptete, so würde sie immer an Rons Verhalten zu knabbern haben. Denn wie er ihr schon vor einem Jahr gesagt hatte, sie war einfach jemand, der seine Freunde um sich brauchte und auch loyal zu ihnen stand.  
„Sag‘s noch mal“, bat er sie leise, als er ihren Kopf am Kinn abhob.  
„Wirst du jemals müde werden es zu hören?“, fragte sie ihn mit einem Lachen in der Stimme.  
„Nein niemals“, sagte er kopfschüttelnd.  
„Na gut. Ja Draco, ich werde dich heiraten.“

The End

 

Tempus fugit - amor manet = Die Zeit vergeht, die Liebe bleibt


End file.
